The Chains of Fate
by HotFudge99
Summary: This is a complete novelization of The Legend of Dragoon video game. The country of Serdio is in the middle of a civil war as one man returns to his home after five years to find it burned to the ground. In order to save his childhood friend, Dart must embark on an epic journey to fight against a dark and ruthless force. Rated T some sexual themes and violence. R&R Please!
1. PrologueNight Raid

**[A.N.] Hey guys I have returned with a new fic. Obviously, by the description, this is a Legend of Dragoon fic that is essentially a narrative of the epic video game. I won't be following everything exactly to the letter and there will be characters pairing and what not that are of my own doing.**

 **I have always been a huge of The Legend of Dragoon and have played the game several times over, so I hope that I can do justice in writing out this game as a story.**

 **This story will contain sexual themes, drug references and language. For lemon's I will mark the beginning and the end as a warning for those who would rather skip those scenes. I have given this a heavy rating of T and the pairings will be as such - DartxRose, LavitzxShana, AlbertxEmille. At least those are the major one's. Yes I realize that Shana is the primary love interest of Dart, but Rose _does_ have feeling for Dart, even if those feelings are there because Dart reminds her of Zeig. I just really like Rose as a love interest for Dart and am a little annoyed by Shana (mostly because her attacks suck since she is using a bow and has no additions), but I digress. **

**Okay I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, which will include a minor prologue in the beginning and will also include a few, large, timeline jumps.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Chapter One: Prologue/Night Raid**_

 **[Eons Ago…]**

In the land of Endiness, a vast and barren landscape stretched out into every distance across the land. Not a bird nor a tree were in sight. The ground was dry, hard and cracking. It was thirsting for water - for life.

Then, everything went dark, and a single orb of light descended from the sky. The sight filled the land with a bright and warm glow that bound everything together. As the light continued to descend, it finally reached the ground. It entered one of the cracks and then the light went out, returning the land back to its original state.

But then suddenly large storm clouds began to rise and sweep across the sky. Thunderous roars echoed and slowly tiny rain drops began to fall, until the entire land was drenched in a torrent of rain and wind, and from the crack where the orb of light had descended, a small plant had emerged that soon grew into a magnificent tree, a tree that bore 108 fruits...

 **[Many Thousands of Years Later…]**

"Brother, brother _please listen_ to me!" A woman yelled as she trailed behind a tall, bald man with a dark face. His eyes glowed blue and he was dressed in a strange yet elegant garb that had two thin back guards that curled up from the sides of his shoulders.

"No more will these _wretched_ humans live. They, along with the dragons, don't deserve to live!" He yelled angrily as he stormed through the tower.

"If you continue with this Emperor Diaz and his Dragoons will fight back!" The woman cried. "Please, brother - "

"I am sorry, Charle." The man said as he stopped and looked into his sisters eyes. "But this is the way it must be - I have kept the embryo this long, and it's powers have been truly beneficial. But, I am afraid I will need more…" He said, giving his sister an ominous look.

"No...you can't…Melbu..." She whispered.

"I can, and I will." Melbu said as he narrowed his eyes. He flung his cape aside and left his sister to herself.

She watched as her brother, Melbu Frahma, the Dictator of the WIngly Race - the 107 species that came from the Divine Tree - left to unleash the power she had worked so hard to seal.

Suddenly the sound of a horn blaring erupted across the area, and Melbu stopped just before he could reach the door on the end of the corridor. The horn blew again and then another Wingly appeared outside of the tower by the window where Melbu was standing. The man was clad in heavy armor and carried in his hand a long spear with a curved end. "My Lord." The man began. "Emperor Diaz and his army have arrived." He said to his leader.

"I see…" Melbu said as he stepped closer to the window and looked outside across his land. He could just make out the large army of disgusting humans that stood just beyond his borders. Above the army were seven warriors in extravagant armor flying towards the keep. "Lord Faust, let's not keep out guests waiting. It's time to end the human race, if any should live they will be enslaved." He said darkly. "Prepare for battle." He ordered, and his second in command flew off to get ready.

The two armies, Wingly and Humans, clashed together in the bloodiest battle for a very long time. The Dragoons held their own, however many suffered unimaginable wounds, eventually dying from them. One Dragoon, however would not fall until he say his task through to the end.

"Melbu Frahma!" The red armored Dragoon yelled as he dove towards the Wingly. The dictator had only just entered the climactic battle in which large and grotesque monsters attacked the Dragons summons by the Dragoon warriors.

"Zeig…" Melbu muttered darkly under his breath as he prepared to fight the Dragoon.

Zeig rammed his body into Melbu and the two went tumbling downwards. The city was not crumbling into destruction as both sides suffered extensive casualties. Large chunks of stone and rock began to float around them as the clash from Wingly and Dragon magic collided. "You won't get away with this!" Zeig yelled as he swung his sword.

Melbu parried the blow and thrust his sword at Zeig with incredible speed. Zeig spun around in the air with impressive grace and tried to slice Melbu across the side, but the Wingly was too quick as he flipped up and used his wings to steady himself before attempting to drive his sword through Zeig's throat.

Zeig quickly dodged the attack, his own Dragoon wings twirling around him, as Melbu dove down past him. Zeig followed him as he slashed his sword over and over until Zeig was finally able to throw Melbu off balance. In a flash Zeig seized the opportunity and drove his sword through Melbu's chest, hitting his heart.

"Argghh!" Melbu cried. A strange light began to glow from where Zeig had struck him.

"How _dare_ you!" He yelled as he thrust his palm over the glowing red stone in the center of Zeig's armor. He began to speak in a strange tongue and suddenly Zeig began to scream in pain.

One of the remaining Dragoons, a young woman dressed in a dark purple armor with striking black hair noticed what was happening and rushed over. "Zeig!" She yelled, trying to save him.

Zeigg cried in pain as his body slowly began to turn to stone. "Argh, _NO_!" He cried "S-stay _b-back_! He yelled to his friend and fellow Dragoon.

"You will suffer a thousands years for this!" Melbu cursed furiously before the light from his eyes vanished.

With one last effort, Zeig withdrew his blade from Melbu's body and watched as the Wingly Dictator fell to his death. Zeig groaned as he felt a strange pain where Melbu had touched him - where the red orb rested, and he soon collapsed onto a large chunk of stone that floated by.

"Zeig!" The woman yelled as she neared him, but then suddenly she gasped as she saw Zeig's body begin to turn to stone right before her very eyes.

"No!" Zeig yelled. "Go, _get out of here_!" Zeig cried. "The sacrifice had to be made..." He whispered.

"No I won't leave you!" The woman yelled as she neared him. She extended her arm out to him, trying to grab the fingers of his right hand.

By now over half of Zeig's body had become stone. "S-save...yourself…" He barely managed to say before the rest of his body turned to stone.

"Zeig!" The woman cried as tears streamed down her face. She tried to pull his body of the floating stone, but as she did rock began to break and crumble, and soon she was forced to watch as Zeig, the love of her life, followed Melbu Frahma into the dark abyss below. "Zei-g!"

* * *

 **[10,000 Years Later]**

 **[Serdio] - [Seles]**

 _ **[Shana]**_

A young girl was standing out in a large, grassy field that was just outside a small village. There was a long wooden fence that wrapped around the top of the grassy field, where a hill lay, which started the beginning of the secluded town. The girl had light brown, shoulder length hair and vibrant hazel eyes. She looked out into the outlying land, into the unknown, where the true heart of Serdio lay.

The girls name was Shana, and today was here eighteenth birthday. She was the adopted daughter of the Mayor of Seles and never knew who her real parents were, as they died shortly after arriving to the village. Despite the sadness Shana felt, was strong and was raised to live a peaceful life.

"Dart... " Shana whispered as she clutched her hands together and up to her chest.

Dart was Shana's childhood friend and also the closest person she had to a brother, and him to a sister. But Shana didn't always know Dart. He had come to Seles when he was about eight and also had no parents. Dart was always so much stronger than she was, and that made it easier for her to lean on him when she was sad. He was always there for him, he was her rock. But, on his eighteenth birthday, Dart left Seles to do something important, something he could not share with her.

It made Shana sad to know that there was something in Dart's life that she did not know about. The villagers would whisper about it sometimes, and try to discuss it when they thought she was not looking, but Dart had taught her a little bit of tracking and hiding. All she could find out was that Dart went to search for something...for someone.

"Sha-na!" Someone yelled suddenly, interrupting her thoughts . "Shana, are you there?" The voice asked again. It sounded like an elderly man.

Shana turned around towards the direction of the voice and then walked towards the fence. Looking over the hill, Shana could see a man near the bottom, waving his hands at her. It was Plos, a local villager and a good friend of both Dart and Shana.

"Coming!" She yelled before hopping the fence and running down the hill towards Plos.

"Shana, what were you doing up there?" Plos asked as Shana neared him.

Shana looked mildly embarrassed and also a little worried. "I was waiting for Dart…" She said, looking at the ground. "It's been five years Plos, do you ever think Dart will return?" She asked, looking up at him anxiously.

Plos sighed and began to walk back to the village. "You know Shana," He began as she followed him. "Ever since I have known Dart - when you two of you were little, I mean, I have always known him to be loyal to his friends and family." He said, giving Shana a smile. " _We_ are his family." Plos stated adamantly. "Even if he _did_ return to his original home for answers...he'll return." Plos finally said with a nod. "I can feel it in my heart. Besides," He said, giving Shana a funny look. "Dart would never leave his _little sister_ alone forever." Plos said with a chuckle.

The two entered Seles through the main gate after returning to the dirt road. _"Baby sister…"_ Shana thought as she walked towards her home. Many of the villagers greeted her with smiles and kind gestures, and Shana greeted them all with equal kindness, however Dart continued to weigh on her mind, as did the question of whether Dart still thought of her as a sister or...or as something...more…

The village bell suddenly rang, indicating that sun down had arrived. Shana looked over at the landscape now bathed in orange light, hoping to see Dart just on the horizon.

"Don't worry, Shana." Plos said from across the village road. "Dart will be back before you can say the Serdian War is over!

Shana chuckled. "That will take forever!" She yelled back.

"But it has a definitive end, which is better than not knowing if he will return at all." Plos countered.

A valid point, but not one Shana thought she could handle. The Serdian War is a brutal war that broke the country in half - one the north stood the Kingdom of Basil, ruled by King Albert who many believe to be a just leader and ruler. On the other side stands the Black Castle in the city of Kazas. There, the fierce and cruel ruler, Emperor Doel, resides.

Shana was not very knowledgeable in the ways of politics and did not really understand what exactly was going in, but she knew it was terrible and also felt that King Albert was a good king. Emperor Doel was ruthless and had many killed for power-hungry reasons, and that was something Shana could not stand for. As the sun slowly dipped below the hills, the orange lit fields suddenly began to grow dark. Shana yawned and looked back at her home. She could see a light on inside the house and assumed her father was still awake.

Deciding to join him, Shana entered her home and greeted her father before washing for dinner and preparing for bed.

Shana awoke to a start as she heard loud screams coming from close by. She kicked off her blankets and picked up two stones. Hitting them together and causing a spark, Shana managed to light the candle on the table beside her bed. She exited her room as more screams could be heard. _"What could possibly be going on?"_ She wondered as she traveled towards the stairs.

Shana stopped at the top of the landing and looked down to see her father walking towards the door. Suddenly a knock came and her father went to open the door.

"No!" Shana cried, but it was too late. The door burst open and she watched in horror as her father was struck down by a man clad in bronze armor. His short sword cut through her father's chest, spilling blood across the nearby wall and lower portion of the stairs. "Father!" Shana cried.

The soldier looked up at Shana and raised his sword. "After her!" Suddenly two more soldiers appeared and ran over her father's body, traveling up the stairs. Shana tried to turn and run back towards her room, but the soldiers were faster. They grabbed her and pulled her back down the stairs. Shana tried to claw her way back up, but she couldn't get a good grip. She even tried fighting them off, kicking her her legs out hard and almost hitting one of the soldiers in the face.

"Feisty little bitch, aren't ya!?" The soldier yelled as he dodged the blow. He pulled out a knife suddenly and prepared to stab her when the soldier standing by the door yelled at him.

"Stop! Our order were to take all the young one's to the Great Commander!" He said with a hard glare.

The soldier holding the knife grumbled under his breath, but complied, not wanting to go against the Great Commanders orders. They took Shana, and all the other young boys and girls of Seles and laid them out before two men who were standing a few feet further back from the kids. One man was dressed in elegant armor and wore an intricately designed helmet that covered his entire face. He was the Great Commander of the Sandora Army. The other man was not known to the Great Commander, but knew that he was there under the order of his leader, Emperor Doel. He was shorter and wore a long dark cloak that had a purple leather shoulder piece that wrapped across his chest, and cloth headdress that covered up most of his face. The man in Black kept his arms within the boundaries of his cloaked cape that wrapped around his body.

"Is this really necessary?" The Great Commander asked as the two watched Seles burn to the ground.

"You know how much Frugal enjoys watching things burn." The man in Black said, not taking his eyes from the flames.

"That man is a masochist!" The Great Commander declared with disgust.

"Whether he is or is not is besides the point. Frugal is the Head Warden at Hellena Prison, and his resources will be vital in order to win the war."

The Great Commander did not respond. Instead he turned his attention towards the children that were being laid out. "And what is this all about?" He asked.

"There is child here that I require." The man stated without pausing.

"That you require?" The Great Commander repeated in disbelief. "What in the name of Soa - "

"You cannot possibly understand the reasons for which I need it, but what you do understand are order - and it is his Majesty, Emperor Doel's, command that this child be taken in."

The Great Commander looked at the man in black in silence for several seconds before nodding his head. "Very well…" He said.

The man in Black stepped forward and pulled out a small, aqua green orb and approached the first child. "Here, take it." He told the Great Commander, handing him the orb.

"What is this?" The Great Commander asked in confusion.

"It will tell you which of these children is the one we are looking for." The man in Black responded before turning around and walking some distance away.

The Great Commander sighed and began to inspect each child. He soon reached Shana and gently lifted her by the back of her head and placed the orb over her forehead. For a second, nothing happened, and the Great Commander was ready to move on to the next child. But then, suddenly, the orb began to glow brightly.

"By the God!" A few of the soldiers piped up.

The orb suddenly grew brighter and then Shana's head tilted back. After a few more seconds the orb's light faded away and Shana relaxed, falling back down.

"She is the one." The man in Black stated as he suddenly appeared being the Great Commander, who looked back at the mysterious man.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"That is none of you concern…" The man in Black said as he pushed past the Great Commander. "It's time to leave." He said as he walked back towards the horses.

The Great Commander sighed and followed the man. When he reached his horse he looked back at the carnage that befell the already rusted village. A great sorrow filled the man's heart, and at that moment he hoped that someone would come and end this war, because too many good people have died…

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter! Any and all comments are welcome so please let me know what you think! I will try and get the next chapter up soon!**

 **\- HF99**


	2. Journey to Hellena

_**The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Part One – Serdian War**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Journey to Hellena**_

 **[Cliffs Overlooking Serdio]**

 _ **[Unknown POV]**_

A woman stood standing on a large, rocky cliff overlooking a wide and dense forest. She had been traveling a long ways, but she was certain that what she was looking was in this country. "Serdio…" She muttered under her breath. Her voice was soft, yet it carried a hard undertone.

The mysterious woman was clad in an elegant violet-purple armor that stopped just below her waist as a sort of skirt. On her right leg she wore a long, armored boot of the same material, while her other leg lay bare except for a boot that went just to her ankle. The woman had striking black hair with a hair-clip that had two pointed objects positioned above her ears, like backwards horns.

She stared out into the vast forest and, for a moment, enjoyed the calm and serene moment, until suddenly something gave a ferocious roar. The woman turned her head and looked towards the direction of the noise as birds frantically flew off in all directions in one particular spot in the forest.

The woman held her breath as all fell silent, then another roar erupted and a large, green beast with sharp, long tusks reared its enormous head up over the trees. It flailed its arms and roared again before traveling onwards.

The woman stared at mighty beast as it moved through the forest, destroying everything in its path. It wasn't what she was looking for, but she did seem at all surprised by the monsters existence.

"Ferybrand…" She whispered as he lips curled. Perhaps if she followed it, it would lead her to more answers about this country. And then, maybe, she will find what she has been looking for…

* * *

 **[Helena Prison]**

 _ **[**_ _ **Shana]**_

When Shana awoke she found herself in the back of a moving caravan. The large cart carried with it barrels of food, oil and other supplies. Shana tried to stand up but found that her left ankle had been chained to the floor. She pulled as hard as she could as the chains but it would not budge. "Let me out of here!" Shana yelled as she banged against the side of the cart.

"Hey, shut the hell up in there!" A man outside yelled as something hard suddenly slammed into the cart.

"I _demand_ that you let me go at _once_!" Shana cried as she continued to bang against the wall. To Shana's surprise, the wagon suddenly stopped moving. Shana held her breath as she could hear horses neighing and men hopping to the ground as metal clanged together.

She placed her ear to the wall and listened, but she could only hear muffled voices. Then, suddenly, the doors to the cart were flung open and two soldiers of Sandora stood before her. "What's going on?!" Shana asked. "Why did you take me, and why did you destroy my home!" She asked pleadingly. One of the men moved closer to her and the other slowly pulled something out from behind him and handed it to the other man. "Where are you _taking_ me?!" She yelled again.

"Shut up!" One of the soldiers said as he suddenly threw a cloth bag over Shana's head. She fought and struggled as hard as she could but the men were too strong, not to mention that her chained down leg was not helping. After struggling for several more minutes, Shana finally fell limp. "Fnally, I was wondering the bitch would stop squirming!" The soldier jeered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be squirming plenty when she gets a nice ramming!" The other soldier said as he stared hungrily at Shana's petite frame.

"You two, let's get a move on! Our orders were to take her straight to Lord Frugal." A soldier dressed in a higher ranking armor said as he trotted by them in his horse. "But go ahead and have your way with her, maybe Frugal will feed you two to the beast…" He said muttered before heading back to the front. The two soldiers stared at each other before deciding against it and shut the doors.

 **oOo**

When Shana awoke once more she found herself in a small, mangy looking prison cell. "Hello?" She said. "Hello-o!?" She yelled.

A guard suddenly banged against the bars on her door. "Hey, quiet in there before I decide to really shut you up!" He yelled with a harsh laugh.

Shana curled up into a ball on the disheveled cot and smelly blankets as tears slowly streamed down her face. She just wanted to go home, she just wanted to see Dart again. "Dart…"

* * *

 **[Old Forest Road] - [Somewhere Outside Seles]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

The young, well built, adult man had been traveling for many hours and was now resting on a large, fallen tree. He had mildly long brownish-blonde hair that was held up by a red headband he wore. His red armor was dirty and stained, and his jeans were roughed up from travel. The man also had long, brown leather boots and two, red knee plates, and his right arm as bare save for a thick, leather gauntlet while his left arm was covered with red armor.

Dart had entered the country of Serdio many hours ago and was close to Seles now. Upon entering the country, Dart had stopped by one of the first friendly towns he could and managed to get some information about the current situation. The thing was, the man that had given him the information wrote it down instead of speaking it aloud, afraid that someone from Imperial Sandora would over hear them. But had the Empire gotten this far?

Now that Dart thought about it, he hadn't seen a single soldier or sign of the Empire at all since he entered the country. Regardless, now that Dart was alone he was finally able to read the letter. In short it said that the King of Basil, King Carlo, died and his son, Albert, had taken up the throne.

The country of Serdio split into the Kingdom of Basil and the Empire of Sandora and things were not looking good. According to reports, Emperor Doel sacrificed many of his own men in order to harm civilians of Basil.

Dart sighed and stowed the letter away. "Looks like this country's fallen into a civil war…I hope Shana is alright…" Dart said aloud. Suddenly he could hear loud hoof beats and horses neighing in the nearby distance.

Dart stood up and faced the direction of the sound, looking into the dense woods. Suddenly two horses appeared in front of Dart carrying two soldiers in bronze armor carrying spears. "You there!" One of the men yelled. "Who are you?" He asked roughly.

"Are you a dog of Basil!?" The other soldier cried accusingly.

"He's just some mercenary." The first soldier snorted as he stared at Dart with disgust.

"Answer us!" The second soldier yelled again as he jabbed his spear at Dart's chest. Instinctually Dart dodged the spear and drew his sword, knocking the spear aside and almost knocking the man off his horse.

"What are you doing?!" He cried. "Are you drawing a sword against us?" He asked, astonished that anyone besides dogs of Basil would dare attack them.

"I don't fight for Basil _or_ the Empire!" Dart yelled.

"Oh, a renegade, huh?" The first soldier said with a smirk. "We know exactly what to do with those – " Suddenly a loud roar came from somewhere further being them and the ground suddenly shook.

"W-what was that?" The second soldier asked. "Was that an earthquake?" The other one asked.

The ground shook violently this time and another roar erupted. The trees in the areas suddenly began to swing back and forth and a few broke off. A large, emerald green beast appeared through the broken trees and roared again.

"Argh!" The soldiers cried as the beast noticed the three and began to rush them. The soldier slipped through the woods, off the road, and retreated.

" _What the_ hell _is this thing!?"_ Dart thought to himself as he stared at the monster, rooted to the ground with shock. As the beast got closer, Dart saw no other way out other than to run. He traveled further down the road as fast as he could, but the monster was getting closer. It roared and swiped its arms horizontally, and Dart barely managed to duck as the monster's claws ripped through a tree, sending it toppling down over the road. The dragon roared as Dart managed to gain a good distance from it, and for the moment, lost it completely.

Dart stopped before a few large rocks and rested for a moment. _"I have to get off the road."_ He thought to himself as he regained his strength. A roar erupted nearby and Dart stood alert. _"Damn, it's coming!"_ He frantically thought of something to do but he had nothing. Then, suddenly, just as the dragon was approaching a dark haired woman ran down the side of the cliff above him and pushed him aside behind one of the large rocks.

"H-hey! Who are you?!" Dart asked as she threw him down.

"Quiet!" The woman snapped. "If you don't want to die…" She added quickly in a soft whisper as the beast got closer.

Dart swallowed and listened as the ground vibrated with each step the monster took. It looked around for where its prey had escaped with no luck. It roared and rammed its enormous body against the side of the cliff wall a few times, causing large chunks of rock to fall down the side. Thankfully the large rock Dart and the mysterious woman were behind provided ample protection. With no luck once again, the green tusked beast moved on.

Dart and the woman brushed themselves off and stepped back onto the road. "Thank you for saving me." Dart said. "I would have been dead if it weren't for you." He said seriously.

"It was no problem, I just happen to be passing by." She stated plainly.

"What the hell what that?" Dart asked as he looked back at the destruction caused by the beast.

"It's a dragon." The woman replied flatly.

"A dragon?!" Dart exclaimed.

The woman nodded. "I've been following it since I entered this country to found out more about the situation." She explained. "But it's strange…" She said, trailing off.

"What's strange?" Dart asked. "The fact that there's a rampaging dragon loose during a civil war?" He exclaimed. "Yeah I would say that's pretty damn strange considering Dragons have been extinct for thousands of years!"

"Oh, I don't think it's "loose" at all." The woman said, ignoring the other bit Dart had mentioned. "But no, what's strange is that the village nearby could have been easily destroyed without a dragon so why would it be here?" She asked.

Dart's eyes widened. "Wait, village? You mean _Seles_?" He asked, looking worried now as a dark shadow crept over his face. _"Those soldiers must have been - "_ "I have to go back!" Dart yelled as he turned around and ran down the road.

"Wait, there won't be anything left!" The woman yelled.

"Seles is _my_ home!" Dark replied. "I can't just abandon it!" He shouted before running down the road towards Seles. _"I can't, I_ won't _! Not again…Shana I hope you're alright!"_

The woman watched as Dart ran towards the village and then something strange happened that she did not expect. The stone at center of her chest armor began to glow and dark purple.

" _Oh my God…that man is…but that's impossible!"_

 **oOo**

 **[Seles]**

Two Sandorian soldiers stood in the center of the ruined village. Large billows of smoke rose in the air from the bunt homes and dead bodies littered the street. "What a filthy place, I can't believe his Majesty Doel ordered so many resources just for one worthless bitch!" The other soldier laughed at this.

"Look for any survivors and cut off their heads." The first soldier said to the second.

Somewhere nearby an elderly man who was resting against a destroyed stone structure coughed loudly. "You bastards…" He said with some difficulty. "Haven't had enough killing yet, have you?" He asked, coughing again. The villager had been badly wounded on his side and was bleeding.

The two soldiers approached the man and the first one stepped forward. "I'll be _satisfied_ once I kill you!" He said with a cruel laugh as he kicked the man.

"Ahh…" The man cried weakly in pain.

By this time Dart had made it to the front gates of Seles and watched the scene unfold. "Stop it!" He yelled, jumping out before the two soldiers and drawing his sword.

"Hey, look, it's a mercenary." The second soldier said to the first.

"Yeah I can see that." The first soldier replied as he looked at Dart. "Aren't you a little late?"

"Shut the hell up!" Dart yelled. "What are you doing here!? Why did you attack Seles?"

"This is our territory now, Seles and its occupants were in the way so we removed them." The second soldier replied with a sneer.

"That's insane!" Dart yelled. "Are you telling me that the Imperial Army sent you here? Answer me!" Dart yelled angrily.

"Like that's any of your business." The first soldiers replied with a laugh. "But none of that matters now because you're going to die!" He cried as he charged Dart.

Dart readied himself as the two soldiers rushed him with their swords out. The first soldiers slashed his blade vertically and Dart rolled to his right, dodging the attack. The second soldier swing his sword at Dart while he was still on his knees and Dart raised his sword horizontally with both hands to block the strike.

The second soldier grunted as he tried to push his sword closer down to Dart but he fought back with all his strength. Standing up, Dart managed to push the second soldier back just as the first soldier rushed him again. The soldier cried madly as he rushed Dart, swinging his sword around. Dart ducked as the soldiers blade slashed diagonally and then drove his blade through the soldier's stomach. Dart's blade cut through the protective armor the soldier wore as blood dripped from the wound. The soldier groaned and fell to the ground as Dart withdrew his sword to face the second soldier.

"Now it's just us." Dart stated darkly.

"And then it will just be _me_ -!" The soldier cried as he too rushed Dart like his comrade. Dart flipped his sword in his hand and held it backwards before running towards the soldier as the man raised his sword. Dart ran faster and before the soldier could deliver his blow Dart drove his sword upward like an uppercut and sliced the soldier from mid chest to his right shoulder. Blood splattered against Darts armor as the soldier fell to the ground.

Dart released a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. An old man coughed and Dart turned to see a man that had been harassed by the soldiers. "Ah…I know that voice…" The old man said as Dart knelt down beside him. "Is that…is that really you D-…Dart…?" He asked with some difficulty.

"Don't move!" Dart said as he tried to help the man sit it. "What happened here? Why was Seles attacked?" He asked frantically.

"The war…" The man said with a cough. "Imperial Sandora…they came and…"

"What about the truce?!" Dart exclaimed, remembering about hearing a truce earlier.

"Yeah, I know…" The man coughed. "It was so sudden, I don't know why…why they would come all the way out here…" The man said weakly.

Dart slammed his fist into the dirt ground and closed his eyes. "Dammit! If only I had come sooner!" He yelled.

"Dart, the-…there's something else…" The man began to say.

"What is it?" Dart asked.

"Shana…they took her." The old man said.

Dart's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He exclaimed.

"You have to rescue her…you're the only one…who can…" The man said before falling over.

"Hey, wait! Where did they take Shana!?" Dart asked, but the man had died.

Dart stood there in shock as he looked around the devastated village. He walked through the street, hoping to find someone he knew well. He walked passed homes and buildings until he came across the Mayors house and ran towards the entrance. He gasped as he saw the mayor's dead body lying face down on the ground in a pool of dried blood. "Oh my god…"

"Dart…is that you…Dart…?" A man nearby said weakly.

Dart turned around and left the doorway of the mayor's house and towards the voice. "Plos!" Dart yelled when he got closer to the man. "Plos, is that you?" He asked, kneeling down to the man.

"It's me, Dart." Plos replied with a wavering smile. "I ever thought I'd see you again…" He stated as his eyes brimmed over with tears. "Ahh!" He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Hold on." Dart said as he looked at Plos' wound. "It doesn't look too bad." Dart said as he helped Plos sit up and inspected the wound closer.

"I guess I was one of the lucky ones…" Plos said weakly.

"I'm sorry." Dart said, looking down at the ground. "If I was here sooner –"

"No, don't blame yourself, Dart." Plos cut him off as he placed his arm on Dart's shoulder. "This was not _your_ fault…but…it's about Shana too." Plos said, averting his eyes.

Dart's eyes widened up upon hearing Shana's name. "What happened to Shana?" He asked. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"I-I don't know…" Plos stated as he shook his head. "But I overheard some of the soldiers saying that they came here just for her…"

"What…they came here just for her?" Dart repeated in confusion. "Do you know where they took her?" He asked hopefully.

"No - ahhh Dart…I am sorry…" Plos replied, looking upset.

Dart was about to say something when he suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Two more soldiers and another man dressed in a heavy set of armor with different colors and a cape appear around the corner.

"Hold on." Dart said as he stood up slowly. "I'm going to make these guys talk." He said before turning around to face the soldiers.

"Besting a private is no reason for confidence, dog!" The commander spat with an evil grin. The two soldiers that stood on either side of him grinned and drew their swords.

"Shut up!" Dart yelled. "Where did you take Shana?!"

"Shana?" The commander asked. "Oh, you must mean the girl for which we came here for…ah yes I remember her. She was pretty." He said grinning madly at Dart.

"You bastard, where is she?" Dart growled.

"Rotting in a prison cell in Helena – I bet you right now the guards are having their way with her." The commander said tauntingly as he licked his lips. "We reserved the cell just for her."

"You're lying! Do you expect me to believe that the Imperial army attacked one village just for a girl!" Dart cried angrily.

The commander clapped his hands together. "By Soa I think we have a genius here! But don't worry, you'll see your pretty friends soon – but not in Hellena, in _hell_!" He yelled as the two soldiers rushed Dart. He took them out easily and the commander drew his sword. "Impressive, but have you ever faced an Imperial Commander before!" The man screamed as he rushed Dart.

Dart held his ground and met the commanders slash with a parry from his sword. He blocked another blow aimed at his side and spun around to kick the commander in the chest. The Sandorian Commander stumbled backwards but remained on his feet. Dart ran forward and slashed his sword diagonally at the commanders chest, but the Sandorian blocked the strike with his wrist gauntlet.

The commander rammed his body into Dart, effectively knocking him back. Dart regained his ground but the commander was already inches upon him. Dart rolled forward, dodging a slash from the commander and hoped up to his feet before he back flipped and then twisted his body in the air to face the commander and brought his sword down, slicing through the commanders armor.

The Sandorian Commander groaned in pain and fell to the ground hard. Blood leaked from the man's wound and seeped into the dry dirt in the earth.

"Dart…" Plos whispered.

Dart, almost forgetting that Plos was still there, quickly spun around and dropped his sword as he ran to Plos. "Yes, I'm right here." He said.

"Dart…will you rescue Shana? Are you going to…to Hellena?" Plos struggled to ask.

"Yes, I will bring Shana back no matter what!" Dart replied reassuringly. "And then we'll both be back."

"Your journey isn't over yet, is it?" Plos asked. "Your _real_ journey…?"

Something in Dart's eye sparkled. " _This_ is my journey now, my past can wait." He said with a smile.

* * *

 **[Hellena Prison]**

 _ **[Unknown POV]**_

A large man with a horned helmet wielding a heavy, mace-club stood before the man in Black. _Large_ was probably a kind word for this man, he enormous to say the least. Most of the guards kept their distance from his as he a tended to go on ravenous rampages of anger when things didn't go his way. He was also incredibly greedy and egotistical and despised the man in Black for his mysterious and secret ways, and the fact that the Emperor trusts the man in Black more than him!

"Who the hell is that girl, anyway?" The large man growled. "You can tell me, you know…" He said coaxingly.

The man in Black chuckled. "She is the answer to everything that is all you need to know!" He said darkly in a low voice.

"That's it?" The large man said, looking disappointed.

"It is all you need to know. The world's future rests upon her…but it is beyond your understanding so you should just do as you are told!" He said coldly.

"What!? How _dare_ you!" The large man growled angrily. "I don't take order from _you_ " He spat. "Only his Majesty, Emperor Doel can tell me what to do!"

"Whatever, it makes no difference to me who you take order from." The man in Black stated. "But, let's make one thing perfectly clear." With superhuman speed, the man in Black drew his sword and touched the tip on the large man's chest, causing him to fall back. "If you so much as scratch her it will be more than your head that goes! _That_ is an order straight from his Majesty's mouth!" The man in Black said sternly before sheathing his sword and leaving the room.

"ARRGGH!" The large man yelled as he got up. He was so frustrated and pissed off that the large man grabbed the nearest guard and threw him off the nearby ledge.

"AHHHHHHH!" The guard yelled as he fell deeper and deeper in the dark abyss.

* * *

 **[Old Forest Road]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

He had to back track a little in order to get to Hellena Prison, which was just beyond the woods, on the opposite side from where he had entered Serdio. Dart had been traveling for a long time without food or rest, if he didn't find a peddler or a road merchant soon he would be forced to make camp for the night a hunt for food. Which he would gladly do under normal circumstances.

But this was not normal, and he needed speed on his side. Thankfully, as Dart followed the road as it turned right, a peddler was standing by some trees with a bag in his hand. He stuck his free hand inside the bag and pulled out something small that Dart could not make out, but when the peddler threw whatever it was on the ground Dart soon realized it small pieces of bread. The man was feeding the squirrels.

Dart smiled. It was nice to see this kind of stuff. With a world filled with hate and destruction we need the kind hearted souls to help show others the path of human morality.

Dart shook his head, he was no philosopher.

"Hello there!" Dart said kindly to the peddler as he approached the man.

The peddler sighed and jerked his arm in a disappointed gesture. "Damn, lost them." He said, looking at the ground. "Oh, sorry!" The peddler exclaimed once he noticed Dart. "Forgive me, I did not see you standing there…I was feeding the squirrels and then they all ran off!"

"It's alright." Dart said with a smile. "Do you have any supplies?" He asksed hopefully as he looked at the large bag and boxes on the ground behind the man.

"Of course! What do you need?"

Dart paid for the supplies he needed continued on down the road and through the woods until he reached an area with a small gap that was passably via a fallen tree. Dart walked down the tree to the other side when suddenly a large dog jumped out from the bushes. It growled at him, showing its large teeth as it moved into attack position.

Dart scoffed and rushed the dog, waving his arm. "Get out of here!" He yelled. "Hmm, that reminds me…" He thought for a moment. Back when he was younger he would sometimes take Shana exploring with him in the woods. It was tons of fun, but one day they traveled down this same path and a dog had run up to Shana, but Dart stood in Shana's way and scarred the dog off.

Dart gripped his fist into a tight ball. _"Don't worry Shana, I promise I'll get you out of there."_

Dart made it out of the woods and continued to follow the road until he noticed several horse driven carts along the way ahead of him. Tracking the merchants for a while, Dart soon assumed that they too were heading towards Hellena – as there was no other reason for this many carts to be heading in this direction. He managed to sneak on to one of the carts when the merchants had stopped for a rest, and rode all the way to the main gates of Hellena.

* * *

 **[A.N] Thank you DeMoNzMaGiC and two Guests for reviewing the firs chapter. I am thinking that this will be the general length of the posts, but some could be longer. If you prefer shorter chapters just let me know and I will do my best. Also there will be varying POV's from all the main characters. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this post, I will try and update soon! Any and all comments are always welcome :)**

 **Until Next Time! _\- HF99_**


	3. Escape from Helena Prison

_**The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Part One – Serdian War**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Escape from Hellena Prison**_

 **[Hellena Prison]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

"Halt!" One of the prison guards yelled as the merchant cart approached the gates. "Inspection first, _then_ you can go through!" The guard spat as two men approached the cart and walked around it, eyeing it carefully. They returned to the other guard and whispered something into his ear.

Dart held his breath, hoping they wouldn't check inside.

"Hmm…" The guard said as he looked at the shipping documents. "It says here that you are you deliver a few barrels of fish, various vegetables, some clothes…and a barrel of rice so why is your cart so big?" The guard asked curiously as he looked at the merchant.

The merchant glanced back at his load and frowned. "I swear I only brought what was told of me!"

"Liar!" The guard yelled as he aimed his spear at the merchant.

"Oh no! Please!" The merchant cried. "I-I swear that's all I brought!" He cried.

"Very well." The guard replied as he relaxed. "You can go through – but no _funny_ business!" He spat.

"N-no! O-of course not!" The merchant replied.

"Open the gate!" The guard yelled, and the merchant was allowed to enter.

Inside, Dart waited until the guard wasn't looking before sneaking out of the cart and up the stairs. He stealthily made his way through the large and cavernous prison until he found himself outside. He quickly made his way towards the cell block area and entered the towering building. As he slipped through the corridors, he suddenly heard raised voices.

"Keep it moving!" A Hellena guard yelled as he jabbed at a prisoner of war.

"Arghh!" The prisoner cried as the guard stabbed him.

"I _said_ move _faster_!" The guard yelled with a grin.

"You men have such terrible luck, don't you?" The guard said. "You'll soon wish you died in the battlefield!" He cackled madly.

"W-what are you talking about?" The prisoner asked as he jerked his head back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think you were going to be kept alive here? Please, Sir Frugal would _never_ waste our resources on _filthy scum_ like yourself." The guard replied.

"So then what?!" The prisoner asked.

"You will feed for the pet." The guard replied simply.

"What?! No, I won't let you!" The prisoner yelled as he tried to escape, but the guard stopped him by blocking his path with his spear.

Oops…?" He remarked with a grin.

"I-I won't let you degrade us like this anymore!" The prisoner yelled.

"Oh feisty, feisty." The guard replied. "It' the worst kind of POW, but the best kind of feed."

"If you're going to kill me then just do it already!" The prisoner cried.

The guard smile and prepared to plunge his spear through the prisoner when suddenly a man screamed nearby.

"I won't let him!" Suddenly the guard screamed as the end of a spear skewered him through the back. The guard fell over and a large man garbed in royal green and silver armor with short, blonde haired appeared before the seconds guard.

"Sir Lavitz!" The soldiers cried as he entered.

"Y-you _bastard_! The remaining warden guard yelled. "You think you can escape this place alive! HA! It's never been done!" He spat as he rushed Lavitz.

"I'll handle this!" Lavitz said to the soldiers as he parried an attack from the guard. "Survive and return to Indels Castle and alert the King!" Lavitz shouted as he blocked another strike and fanned his spear out, knocking the guard down on his back.

"GO!" Lavitz yelled to the two soldiers. They looked at each other and then once more a Lavitz before nodding. "We will come back for you, sir!" One of the soldiers said before they can off down the corridor

Just then another warden guard appeared at the end of hallway just as the two guards were making their escape. The warden thrust his spear into the first soldier before he realized what was happening. "No-o!" The second solder cried. He ran into the warden and struck him with his right shoulder.

The warden grunted and stumbled backwards but regained his footing. He leapt forward and rushed the soldier, pushing him against the railing stopping them from going over the edge.

"Basil will burn!" The guard whispered to the soldier before pulling out a knife and stabbing him in his side. "ARGH!" The soldier cried out as the warden pushed him over the edge, and he tumbled down into the abyss, following his comrade.

"I took care of them…" The warden said as he clapped his hands.

Dart had just entered the foray as he was the struggle ensue. _"What the hell is going on? Is this civil war?"_ He wondered.

The guard that had just pushed the soldiers over the edge turned to Dart and drew his spear. "Who are you!?" He spat. "Are you a dog of Basil too?" He demanded.

The soldier that had been fighting Lavitz momentarily turned to Dart to see what was going on. Lavitz took this opportunity to hurl his spear at the warden guard with impressive accuracy. It connected with the warden's neck and sliced through his throat. Blood ejected from the impact and splattered everywhere as the guard fell, choking to his death. Wasting no time, Lavitz ran over to the guard and pulled his spear from the man's throat.

The other guard, no distracted by what just happened, was stabbed through the chest by Dart. As Dart pulled his sword from the warden's back, Lavitz had rushed towards him.

Dart raised his sword as quickly as he could as Lavitz's spear came down hard. A loud _clang_ erupted in small, empty space as the two fought. "Wa –" Dart tried to say but was forced to bend backwards as Lavitz fanned his spear as neck-level. "Whoa, hold on!" Dart said again as Lavitz attacked.

Lavitz thrust his spear several times in quick succession and Dart struggled to block them all. Finally one of Lavitz strikes managed to knock Dart's broad sword from his hands. Grinning, Lavitz leapt forward and jabbed his spear at Dart's chest. Ready for the attack, Dart dodged the spear and quickly grabbed onto the wooden shaft. Lavitz was caught off guard by this, and momentarily stumbled forward. Before he could regain his footing, Dart quickly jumped into the air and drop-kicked Lavitz hard in the chest. They two fell backwards, though Lavitz hit the ground harder.

Quickly shaking it off, Lavitz jumped up to his feet and grabbed his spear.

" _Man, this guys just won't quit will he?"_ Dart thought to himself as he raised his hands outward as Lavitz prepared to strike.

"Wait! My name is Dart and I am not your enemy!" He said quickly.

Lavitz blinked twice but remained on guard, pointing his spear at Dart. "What? Then who are you!" He demanded.

"I am here to rescue someone – a very close friend of mine, I know she is here!" Dart replied.

"She?" Lavitz repeated as he lowered his guard.

Dart nodded and took a step forward as he prepared to explain what happened. Several whistles suddenly rang out all around them and suddenly Dart and Lavitz were pinned down on both sides.

"It looks like we don't have time for introductions." Lavitz commented as the two stood back-to-back with their weapons drawn.

"No, we don't." Dar replied with a grin.

Two warden guards stood before each of them that glared darkly at them. "You two have caused enough trouble – we won't even bother feeding you to the pet, you might give it indigestion!" One of the guards croaked with a laugh.

The other guards chuckled and Dart clenched tightly on the grip of his sword. "Got any ideas?" Dart whispered.

"Take them out quickly before they can call for reinforcements!" Lavitz replied.

"Right!" Dart said, not taking his eyes off the two guards in front of him.

"Enough chatter! Get them!" One of warden's in front of Lavitz cried.

The four guards rushed Dart and Lavitz and the two raised their weapons.

Dart rushed forward and jerked his body to the right as the one of the guards thrust his spear at his side. The second guard grinned as Dart was now exposed to him, jabbed his spear forward.

Dart knocked the spear of the way with his sword and then drove his boot into the soldier's chest, sending him tumbling backwards. The second guard went to hit Dart as he hit the first guard, but Dart quickly raised his left arm an knocked the second guard's spear of the way.

Meanwhile, Lavitz twirled his spear as the two guards before him charged forward. One of the guards raised his spear to attack from above while the other guard thrust low. With perfect timing Lavitz stopped his spear diagonally just as the two guards made the attacking motion. Their spears tangled with Lavitzs' and he cried out as he pushed the two guards in opposite directions. The guards grunted as they got to their feet.

Now split up, Lavitz was able to attack each guard alone. He ran to his left and rushed the first guard as he was getting up. The guard raised his spear to block an oncoming blow from Lavitz who faded to the right, pivoting on one leg, at the last second and drove his spear through the guard's side. The warden guard screamed in pain as the sharp spear drove through his armor and split bone. Lavitz withdrew his spear from the man and howled in pain as blood spilled out.

The second guard, who had gotten to his feet, had made his way over to Lavitz while he was fighting the first guard. With Lavitzs' back turned, the guard foolishly assumed that Lavitz was unaware of his presence. However as the guard drew back his spear, Lavitz twirled his spear around in his hand and drove it behind him through the guards stomach. The guard fell to the ground as Lavitz withdrew his spear and looked over at Dart who had just ducked from a spear jab and then spun around before beheading the guard. The warden's head slumped off the neck and over the edge as the body fell limp to the cold, stone ground.

Lavitz walked over to the edge and looked down into the black darkness with hard eyes. "I will carry out your wishes…" He whispered, closing his eyes and muttering an inaudible prayer.

Dart neared Lavitz as the man opened his eyes and turned to him. "You said 'Dart'?" He asked as the two stood feet from each other. "You're not dressed like a Knight of Basil, and I don't think anyone would willingly come to this place so what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone – a friend, have you heard of a girl named Shana?" Dart asked hopefully.

Lavitz frowned and thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, but the name does not sound familiar to me…"

Dart sighed and looked disappointed. "It's alright, I'll look elsewhere." He said, preparing to leave. "Good luck to you, and thanks for your help!"

"Wait!" Lavitz said quickly. Dart stopped and looked at Lavitz. "Let me join you." He said. "You fought pretty well back there, and this place has a lot of guards who will aware of my escape very soon. I can help you find your friend and we can get out of here!" He offered.

Dart raised a questioning eyebrow at Lavitz. "I thought you needed to return to the castle?" He asked.

Lavitz shrugged. "This girl you're looking for, she's important to you isn't she?"

Dart turned and looked over the edge of the balcony. "It's my fault." He said. "I left them – I left them all to – " He stopped and clenched his fists into tight balls. "I left for my own reasons and didn't think what could have happened…"

Lavitz walked over to Dart and stood next to him. "Listen, Dart, even if you _were_ there…what could you do against an entire battalion?" Dart's fists became tighter as rage boiled through him noticeably. "Dart, what I am trying to say is that you don't have to do this alone." He stated.

Dart looked at him, still confused. "Why are you doing this – helping me?" He asked. "We don't know other – hell we just _met_!" Dart pointed out.

"True." Lavitz began. "But that display of fighting back there was incredible – and you had my back. I feel that, as a knight of war, I can trust you after that." He explained.

Dart nodded in understanding as a small smile crept across his face. "You were pretty good yourself – I've never seen anyone so skilled with a polearm!"

A dark shadow crept across Lavitzs' face. "My father taught me and - …" He paused and looked away. "No, my father, he…he was powerful…" Lavitz looked up to Dart. "But that doesn't matter right now. What _does_ is finding your friend and getting the hell out of here!"

Dart nodded. "I agree."

"Come, let's go." Lavitz said as he ran past Dart further down the hallway. The two made their way towards the end of the hall and up a ramp as they exited the tower. They were standing outside now and Dart followed Lavitz to another tower off to their left. Sneaking in, Dart and Lavitz hid behind a mass of storage barrels as a group of guards walked by.

"This place is pretty heavily guarded." Dart commented as more guards passed through. There was a large, steel grate in the center of the room and a set of stairs that traveled around the room to an upper level. "I wonder what's up there." Dart mused.

Most of the guards had left the room by now, however there were three guard standing up ahead with their backs turned to them. There were standing on a landing that branched off into two more stairs, leading into separate areas.

"Well, let's find out." Lavitz said as he crouched low and snuck over to the bottom of the winding stairs.

"Lavitz!" Dart whispered.

Lavitz turned to Dart and waved for him to come. Dart looked around before crouching low and moving towards Lavitz. "Come on, now's out chance!" Lavitz said before traveling up the stairs and around to the top. Dart followed him and found Lavtiz standing by a square wooden table with various keys and objects lining the two walls. "They must be guarding something…" Lavitz said as he stared at the metal grating. "What could be down there?"

Dart had wondered the same thing, but there something more important on his mind right now. As he thought of Shana, Dart's eyes moved back to the wall and he noticed a key that stood out from the others. "Hey, look at this – " Dart said as he removed the key from the wall.

It was long, golden round key that was clasped to a large ring. The letters _**HW**_ were engraved on the back of the flat of the key. "What do you think that means?"

"Head Warden." Lavitz replied as he took the keys from Dart to take a closer look. "It was fortunate you found these." He said with a smile. "We'll need them if we want to get into the more heavily guarded cell tower." He explained.

Lavitz and Dart left to the second tower and made their way back outside and up to the heavier guarded cell tower. As they traveled up the inclined path a prison guard exited the tower they were headed and locked the door before noticed them. He raised the whistle around his neck and was about to blow it when Lavitz held out his spear with his right hand and pulled back before launching the spear at the guard with all of his strength. The spear soared high in the air and traveled several feet before skewering the guard through his chest.

"…nice throw." Dart commented in amazement.

"Thanks." Lavitz said as he ran up to the guard's dead body and pulled out his bloody spear. The ground around the area in front of the door was now soaked in blood. "Come on, we better find your friend before things get out of hand." He said.

"Right." Dart nodded as he pulled out the key and unlocking the door. The inside of the third cell tower was similar to that of the first tower, however hear loud screams and shrill cried could be heard as prisoners were beaten and whipped for hours. _"Shana had better not be one those screaming."_ Dart thought. _"Or so help me, Soa, I will burn this entire prison to the ground!"_

They made their way around the circular path until they finally reached a cell door with three guards standing watch outside. Wasting no time, Dart rushed the three guards with his sword drawn and screaming, with Lavitz right behind him.

The three guards all stopped their discussion and faced the two warriors as they rushed them head on.

"Fools! Die now!" One of the guards yelled as he meet Dart halfway.

The guard swung his spear in a horizontal line as he attempted to slash Dart's throat. Dart jerked his head back just in time as the spear passed his throat by inches. He knocked the spear aside with his sword and spun around to see Lavitz running at full sprint towards him.

Thinking quickly Dart fell to one knee and ducked his head, hoping that Lavitz would get the hint.

Lavitz seemed to understand what was happening as he began to run faster now. The two other guards were enraged by what Dart had done, and were now rushing the two. As Lavitz reached Dart he jumped in the air without warning and used Dart's back to launch himself forward. Lavitz screamed as he thrust he angled his spear and drove it through the nearest guard's neck.

Blood sputtered from the man's mouth and neck as he fell to his knees, and then limply to the ground. Landing gracefully, Lavitz stood up just in time to see the last guard attempt to stab him with his spear. Lavitz jerked his body to the left as the spear just barely grazed his side. The spear hit his armor with a resounding _clang_ and the guard lost his footing as he stumbled forward. Taking full advantage, Lavitz kneed the man as hard as he could in the chest. The guard fell hunched over and clutched his stomach in pain. "We'd better hurry." Lavitz said as he stepped over the knocked out guard.

"W-who's out there?" A girls voice suddenly came through the metal bars of the nearby prison cell.

Dart perked up at the sound of the girl's voice. "That sounds like Shana." Dart murmured. "Shana, is that you?" He yelled, approaching the bars.

"Y-yes...it's me...w-who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

" _Doesn't she remember the sound of my voice?"_ Dart wondered.

"Hurry up." Lavitz said as he looked left and right. "We can't stay here for long - I doubt the ruckus we just made will go unnoticed."

Dart pulled out the key they found earlier and unlocked the door. "Hold on, I'm coming in!" He said before opened the cell door and walking inside.

The cell was very small; there was a single wooden cot that had a single dingly looking blanket and pillow. The girl was in fact Shana, though she had grown up a lot since Dart had last remembered. _"Wow, five years really changed Shana…"_ He mentally remarked as he found himself staring at Shana's extremely short skirt and a baggy tunic. "Shana!" Dart exclaimed as he approached her.

Shana instinctively backed up as Dart neared her and he stopped suddenly. "Shana, it's me - Dart, don't you remember me?" He asked, suddenly worried that she had forgotten him.

Shana's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears as she rushed forward and threw herself into Dart's arms. "Oh Dart!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder. "How could I forget you?" She asked. "Everyday I thought about you - even before all of this." She said with a sniffle. "Let me see your face." Shana asked suddenly as she pulled away.

Dart half frowned half chuckled and rubbed his head. "I haven't really changed all that much." He said.

Shana shook her head. "No, that's not true. You've changed a lot - you look so much stronger than the Dart I remember." She said as she placed her hand on Dart's chest.

"Shana…" Dart said. He suddenly found himself staring at Shana and he felt his face flush. Shana had always been a little sister to him, and Dart had always considered their relationship as nothing more than brother and sister. But now that it had been nearly five years since he had seen Shana, her grown figure mixed in with their own history gave Dart an odd feeling deep inside.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the cell door. "Hurry up in there! The guards as coming back!" Lavitz shouted.

"Who's out there?" Shana asked as she peered past Dart to the door with a worried expression.

"A friend." Dart replied with a smile. "We're all going to break out, together."

Shana still appeared worried. "A-are you sure you can trust him?" She asked.

Dart was about to reply when Lavitz yelled again. "Da-rt!"

Dart bolted out the cell door to see two guards rushing Lavitz who was flourishing his pole-arm.

"The girl is breaking out!" One of the guards shouted, catching sight of Shana standing a few inches behind Dart.

"I won't let her!" The other guard yelled as he flourished his pole-arm.

One of the guards noticed Dart and broke off from Lavitz, heading straight for him. Dart grinned and as the guard jabbed forward with his spear, Dart knocked the spear aside with his sword and twirled around before cutting his sword downwards, slicing the guards from his upper left shoulder down to the right side of his hip.

The guard fell limply to the ground and Dart watched as Lavitz struck down his attacker. "Shana, are you alright?" Dart asked, looking back at Shana who had emerged from her cell.

"I'm fine." She replied, sounding almost annoyed. "I just want to get out of here." Shana said with s shiver.

Dart nodded. "Yeah, let's get you out of here. Do you know the way out?" He asked Lavitz.

"Yeah, back the way we came." Lavitz replied, pointing with his spear.

Dart nodded. "Let's get going - Shana, stay close to me alright?" Dart said to her.

Shana frowned at him and moved towards the wall where a rack of weapons lay. "Dart, I am eighteen now." She said, picking up a bow and a nearby quiver filled with arrows. "I can fight too!" Shana declared, flourishing the bow.

"Shana…" Dart replied with shock. He had never seen Shana acting so brave and steadfast in such dire straights. "Alright, fine." He said, allowing it for now. But if anything happened to her he would have her kept somewhere safe rather than come in to harm's way.

 **oOo**

 **[Head Warden]**

The large man with the maced club stood before two of his guards that had come to report some urgent news. "Say that again?" Fruegel asked.

"W-well, sir, t-the knight from Basil broke out of jail, I am so sorry!" He wailed.

"I'm not talking about that bastard, I meant about the girl!" Fruegel growled angrily.

"O-oh, that…" The guard began to murmur. "Well...you see...she was taken by the man in red armor."

Fruegel suddenly grabbed the man by his throat with one arm and lifted him up in high in the air. "What did you say?!" He yelled angrily.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" The guard struggled to say.

"ARRGGH!" Fruegel yelled in anger as he threw the guard over the railing. "You _fucking_ cocks! Go _after_ him and get her _back_!" He yelled at the remaining guard. "Don't kill the girl! We need her alive!"

 **oOo**

 **[Dart]**

The group made their way back to the mains towers and down the stairs where they encountered several more guards. Fighting their way through, the three made it to the lower level where the horses were kept, and where the main gates stood.

The large man with a horned helmet and maced club stood feet before them with two other warriors garbed in green cloaks wielding double-edged spears.

"So, _you_ are the man in red that's been acting like a prince, huh?" Fruegel said with a laugh.

"Lavitz, who is this?" Dart asked.

"He's the head warden." Lavitz said. "Everyone hates him - he's a sadistic bastard who loves causing needless torment and pain."

"I suggest you surrender before things become ugly." Fruegel began. "I see you have the girl with you - but I'm afraid that's as far as she'll go."

" _You_ were the one who had Seles attacked?" Dart asked, growling angrily.

"Yes and no." Fruegel said with a smile. "The order came from his Majesty Emperor Doel, however I felt it was necessary to burn everyone and everything and rape all of you women." He said with a throaty laugh.

"You _bastard_! I'll _kill_ you!" Dart yelled as he rushed Fruegel. The two men standing beside him rushed to meet Dart, but where meet instead with an arrow and a spear.

Shana immediately drew the bow she had been carrying and nocked an arrow before firing quickly. Her aim wasn't perfect, but it managed to hit the guard on Dart's left in the unprotected region of his shoulder.

Lavitz too had rallied forth and threw his spear with amazing accuracy. It singed past Dart and skewered the guard to his left through his side, leaving Dart open to charge Fruegel.

The head warden laughed and flourished his maced club as Dart neared and swung it with deadly force at him.

Dart managed to duck to his right in time, barely avoiding the large club, and tried to stab Fruegel in the abdomen, but it was too well protected. Fruegel suddenly grabbed Dart and slammed his forehead into Darts before throwing him back. Dart hit the ground hard and groaned as he rolled over, trying to get back up.

"Dart!" Shana yelled as she drew another arrow and fired it with impressive skill as it struck Fruegel in the unprotected region of his left leg. He cried out in pain and pulled out the arrow as though it were merely a thorn and prepared to charge Shana and Dart when Lavitz suddenly ran towards Fruegel. He grabbed his spear that was still inside the dead guard and jumped up, avoiding Fruegel's club as he swung it a low arc, and drove his spear through the gap between his chest armor and lower uniform.

"ARRGGH!" Fruegel cried in agonizing pain. He pulled his left arm back and struck Lavitz hard across his face, knocking several feet back before withdrawing the spear. Tossing it aside, Fruegel made one last attempt to attack the group when Dart suddenly rushed forth with no sword and performed a front flip over Fruegel's club and drove his feet into the warden's chest.

Fruegel growled in pain as he fell backwards and hit the wall behind him.

"Is this man invincible?" Dart said aloud as Fruegel shakily stood back up to his feet.

"Come on, we need to leave!" Lavitz said, running towards the stables.

Dart nodded and followed Lavitz. He grabbed a horse and got on before helping Shana up. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and Dart suddenly felt that warm feeling he had felt earlier. Pushing past it, he watched as Lavitz got on a separate horse and the three escaped through the open gate.

"Bastards!" Fruegel yelled. "Keep them from getting away!" He commanded.

A guard blew his whistle and yelled. "Jail break, don't let them escape!" But it was too late.

"Bring her back here or I will personally mount your head on a spear and place it outside as a warning for the other guards to never fail me again!" Fruegel spat as a the guard who blew his whistle.

Unbeknownst to Fruegel the man in black appeared behind him and watched the ordeal take place. "Bring her back or you will all die!" He yelled to all the guards. Fruegel suddenly noticed the man in black and jumped in surprise. "Y-you! When did you get here?"

"Should we report this to Emperor Doel?" He asked casually, but there was something ominous and cryptic about his voice that made even Fruegel shiver in his steel-toed boots. "W-wait, I'll bring her back!" He declared.

"Indeed you will, or it will be _me_ who mounts your head on spear!" The man in black threatened in a calm voice.

Fruegel glared for a moment at the man in black before turning to another warden. "You go to, bastard!" He yelled before walking off.

"It doesn't matter." The man in black said to himself. "Everything is going just as planned; they have no idea that they are falling right into the palm of my hands…" He said with a demonic laugh.

* * *

 **[A.N.] So sorry for the long wait everyone. Having to balance a lot right now in the RL and my other story. The next chapter will see the group make their way through Limestone Cave and then the Kingdom of Basil. Thanks for all the reviews and support!**


	4. Limestone Cave

_**The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Part One: Serdian War**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Limestone Cave**_

* * *

 **[South of Serdio]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

Shana, Dart and Lavitz made their escape on horseback, with Shana and Dart on one and Lavitz on the other. They rode on through the night until they felt it was safe to rest. The landscape was relatively flat at this point, with the sea on one side and grassy plains and meadows on the other with dirt roads twisting through the land.

It was night time now and Dart glanced over at Lavitz. The Knight of Basil seemed to be just fine atop the Hellena horse, though he did look visibly tired. Dart wasn't surprised at all. He couldn't imagine what Shana – or Lavitz, as a POW, went through in that hell of a place.

Lavitz soon realized that Dart had been staring at him and gave him a frown. "What is it?" He asked. In a hushed tone. They had slowed down their pace and Dart looked behind him quickly before looking back at Lavitz. "We should stop and rest for the night, it's already pretty late and the horses have been running without pause for almost an entire day." He turned ahead and looked at Shana, who was resting peacefully against Dart's chest. "Also…I'm worried about Shana. I had absolutely no idea what was going on in Seles – or Serdio for that matter, while I was gone…"

"I feel like there's a story that goes along with that explanation." Lavitz mused aloud. "I hope to more of it on our travels together." He said with a smile.

Dart merely gave Lavitz a nod and the two stopped near the cover of some brush, away from the forest, where a few patrols had been spotted, to set up camp; with Lavitz agreeing to look for firewood while Dart helped a still sleeping Shana off their horse.

He did his best to clear the area to make it better for Shana to sleep on, but really there wasn't much he could do given their situation and lack of supplies. Shana groaned and whimpered softly as Dart unstrapped her from the saddle and pulled her into his arms.

"D-Dart…?" Shana's voice came as a soft whisper as her eyes fluttered opened. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around with a confused expression.

"About a day's ride on horseback from Hellena Prison." Dart explained as he gently placed her down against a nearby tree. "I'm pretty sure we lost the guards that were chasing us." He said as he took a seat beside her.

Shana rested her head against Darts left shoulder and released a deep breath. " I knew you would come for me, I always did…" She whispered.

Dart gave a smile and turned to Shana; the side of his head meeting the top of Shana's. "I will always come for you, Shana, whenever you need me." He replied.

Shana removed her head from Dart's shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes. It was the first time Dart had gotten a clear and proper look at her face since they escaped. Although it was fairly dark outside, the stars and the bright Moon had made it easier to see her features; her face was drawn and she looked weak – thin. Her hair was still short, like he had remembered, only it had been cut very poorly. Like someone had taken a blade and just sliced a length of hair off.

Shana suddenly leaned closer, only by a few centimeters, and Dart froze; this was not a position he wanted to be in. Indeed, he could not deny that Shana had become more beautiful since he last saw her, but even while he was gone he could not think of her in any other way besides that of a sibling.

"Dart…I…" Shana began to speak but didn't finish her sentence. She was very close to his face now, and he could just feel her hot breath against his skin as a breeze intermittently swept by. Shana looked down sighed. "Do you think everyone is alright, back in Seles?" She asked.

Dart smiled inwardly, for he was wondering about the same thing. "I hope so." He replied, looking up at the night sky. "We'll help them, when we get back." Dart finished as he looked at Shana and gave her a smile.

Shana smiled in return, but it slowly faded away as another question entered her mind. "And what about after?"

The question lingered in the air as Dart sighed and looked away for a moment. He wanted to tell her that he would stay in Seles to start over, but there were several things preventing him from doing that. For one, he never really had much of a life to begin with in Seles. There was a time in Seles, as he was growing up, that he felt like a normal boy. However that feeling slowly began to disappear as Dart grew older, and by the time he was old enough to leave the village on his own, Dart had cultivated a plan to travel back to Neet, his hometown, and discover the truth about the Black Monster – the demon that destroyed his life. With no such luck, Dart was forced to return home, and in those days of travel Dart had wondered what would happen when he returned to Seles.

Would he see Shana again? Would he become a farmer and raise a family? The very notion made Dart laugh; the fire of adventure was still much to hot inside Dart's soul for that. And so, when Dart learned that Serdio was in a civil war, combined with the ferocious green dragon that ambushed him, he knew his life was far from calming down. He wanted to learn more about the war and speak with the King of Basil. If Dart could help as a warrior he would gladly fight for the right side. But more than the Black Monster or the civil war, Dart wanted to find those responsible for burning down Seles and kidnapping Shana.

"I don't know." Dart finally replied.

Shana opened her mouth to speak but was soon interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping nearby. Shana jerked her head in the direction of the sound with terror in her eyes. A shadow soon emerged through the wooded area, carrying something large in its arms. Before Shana could scream in fear the shadow revealed itself to be Lavitz carrying a pile of wood in his hands with a dead rabbit on top.

"Sorry I took so long." Lavitz began as he entered their small, makeshift camp. "I managed to catch some food while collecting wood." He explained.

Shana sighed and visibly relaxed as Lavitz set the dead rabbit on the ground, followed by the thick sticks.

"Wow, I'm impressed Lavitz." Dart began as he stood up to help.

Lavitz began to prepare the rabbit for cooking while Dart and Shana set about to make a nice, small fire. Dart finished off their work with a fire spit about a foot over the center of the pit. After the meat was cooked, it was divided equally among the three, and they ate in peaceful silence.

Dart watched Lavitz as he ate slowly. He wanted to ask him questions; questions about the war, what exactly was going on in Serdio and if he knew anything about the mysterious green dragon, but he held back for now. Given their current situation he didn't feel it was a good time to get distracted – he was still worried there might be guards out there searching for them.

By now everyone had finished eating and Dart slowly got to his feet and approached the small fire. "Get some rest." He said before making the fire even smaller with his right boot. "The sooner we leave this area the safer we'll be."

Lavitz gave a nod. "I agree. There's a prairie not far from here, maybe a few miles. I think you can get to Seles from there." He said.

"And what about you?" Dart asked curiously.

"I must return to Indels Castle, and King Albert, although they probably think I'm already dead…" Lavitz replied, trailing off.

"Don't say that!" Shana suddenly gasped in defense as she stood up to face Lavitz. "You mustn't give up hope! I am sure that the King is doing everything he can to find you." Shana finished.

Lavitz smiled at this. "Thanks, Shana, but I really hope he isn't wasting men looking for me when he needs them for better things. Despite how much he may care for me."

"Don't worry, you're getting back in one piece." Dart replied with a smile.

"And you and Shana will soon be back in Seles…" Lavitz smiled back, but it soon faded.

"What is it?" Dart asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking…" He trailed off and his brow was wrinkled for a moment before he suddenly relaxed. "No, it can wait until tomorrow. It's late and we need to rest."

Dart nodded in agreement, but his eyes lingered on Lavitz for a moment longer; wondering what it was he wanted to say. "I will take the first watch." Dart said as he walked around the near-dead fire and stood alert and attentive with his back to Shana and Lavitz as he stared out into Serdio. The cool night brought with it an equally chilly breeze. By now, Shana had already drifted off to sleep once again but Dart was worried that the cold night air would affect her rest. She had already been through so much, he hated seeing her suffer anymore.

"Are you sure you want to take first watch?" Lavitz asked as he approached Dart. "You risked a lot to break into Hellena – I never really thanked you enough."

Dart turned to face Lavitz. "I admit, my original intention was to free Shana, but I just couldn't let you try and escape on your own."

"You are an honorable man, Dart. There are very few who would have done what you did. Even if it _was_ just for a girl." Lavitz added while throwing Dart a knowing look.

Dart chuckled and shook his head. "It's not like that." He said as he turned to look at Shana's sleeping form. "Shana is the closest thing I have had to a family since my parents died." He said a faint smile appeared on his face. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

Lavitz smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "Romances often grow in those situations."

"Perhaps, but this isn't that type of situation." Dart replied, looking back at Lavitz.

Lavitz didn't seem to believe Dart, but chose not to pursue the matter. "You said there wasn't anything you wouldn't do to protect Shana…is that true?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Dart replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to return to Seles just yet." Lavitz replied with a look of concern.

Dart sighed and looked back out into the rolling landscape of Serdio. "I know, I was thinking the same thing. I did not want to tell Shana until tomorrow, but I think she may already know that we can't return yet."

"What will you two do?" Lavitz asked.

"I don't know." Dart replied. "I want to pursue the one's that kidnapped Shana in the first place. I want to know _why_ they did it and what they wanted with her." Dart replied. "But, I also know that I can't leave Shana on her own in Seles, she needs to be safe."

"I think I may have an idea, but we can discuss this more tomorrow." Lavitz replied before walking away from Dart to lie down.

Before long Shana and Lavitz had both fallen into a deep slumber and Dart was left with his own thoughts. What Lavitz had said only made Dart even more certain that Shana could not stay in Seles, but if she stayed with him she would surely be in danger. It made Dart feel an uneasiness that he was not used to. For himself to be in danger wasn't an issue. Dart had had his share of combat from highwaymen and other enemies on his travels, but Shana had no experience in combat. At least, none that he knew of.

What made Dart even more concerned were the forces that came for Shana in the first place. Helena Prison is controlled by Imperial Sandora, and them by Emperor Doel; a very powerful man. Not to mention that Freugal did not go down easily despite their best efforts. Dart was beginning to wonder if even _he_ would be able to keep Shana safe.

These thoughts continued to swirl around in Darts head until after a few hours he finally grew too tired to keep his eyes open, and then he drifted off to sleep.

 _ **oOo**_

Dart's eyes fluttered open and he quickly sat up. A strange noise had stirred him awake, and he looked around at Shana and Lavitz who were both still sleeping calmly. It was still cold, but now it was eerily quiet. It was still dark outside, however Dart figured it would be dawn within a few hours.

The noise came again, but now Dart had recognized it to be the horses. The two horses, who were tied around a thick tree, neighed and clopped their hooves uncomfortably. Dart approached the animals, noting their odd behavior, and tried to calm them down, but nothing he did seemed to work. It was obvious to Dart, now, that there was something out there frightening the horses. "Lavitz… _Lavitz_ , wake up!" Dart whispered as he shook the knight awake.

Lavitz groggily opened his eyes, but he was soon a full alert. "What is it, what's going on?" He asked quickly as he sat up.

"The horses, they're acting strange." Dart replied as he eyes the vicinity. The sky was slowly beginning to turn a dark red and orange, indicating that dawn was approaching fast.

"You don't think they've found us do you?" Lavitz inquired.

Before Dart could answer a rustling from a set of bushes on the other side of the camp made him pause. Something shiny caught Dart's attention and in an instant he pushed Lavitz to the ground as an arrow just barely missed them.

"Does that answer your question?!" Dart replied as he jumped up and woke up Shana. The group were forced to leave the two horses behind as four Hellena Prison Warden's pursued them relentlessly.

They were close to the sea now and Dart could smell salt water as it flooded their senses as they ran through a field with a winding road. "We can lose then in there!" Dart yelled as a wooded area appeared where the road straightened.

Dart and Shana were only a few feet away from the entrance to the woods, but Lavitz was trailing behind. Dart stopped and looked back to see a single Prison Warden standing on the hill several yards away. The Warden pulled out an arrow and aimed it high in the air before firing.

Lavitz was only feet away now, but at the last moment the arrow managed to strike Lavitz in the back of his left foot. "ARRGGHH!" Lavitz cried as he fell to the ground.

"Lavitz!" Shana cried as Dart sped towards the knight and helped him to safety. "Are you alright, does it hurt?" She asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Lavitz replied through gritted teeth. "It's just a scratch…I think. We have to keep going."

"No, you can't walk with an injury like that – it has to be treated!" Shana insisted.

"I agree." Dart replied. "But we don't have time for that right now." He looked back at the top of the hill as the remaining three Warden's continued after them. "Shana, go ahead while I help Lavitz." Dart said quickly.

"You don't always need to send me away when there's danger, Dart, I can take care of myself!" Shana replied angrily.

"This isn't about that, Shana!" Dart yelled back. "I can't help Lavitz while he's injured _and_ you get to safety! Hide in those tall bushes while I help Lavtiz." Dart said.

"No! I can stay and help!" Shana replied, adamantly staying in place.

Dart grew visibly frustrated. "Shana – "

"It's alright." Lavitz cut in before the two could argue enough for them to get captured again. "I can manage on my own for a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Dart asked as he eyed Lavitzs' foot – the wound was deep and blood had been pooling out where the arrow – which was still inside, had struck him.

"I'll be fine for now." Lavitz reassured them. "Let's just hurry before they catch up to us." He said.

Dart nodded and Shana pointed ahead where the Hellena guards had been. "Here they come!" She said.

Dart looking back at the Prison Wardens who were now running towards them through the twisting road, and the three quickly ran into the woods and hid within the cover of the trees and tall bushes. Minutes later the group of prison wardens appeared before the set of tree and bushes where Dart, Shana and Lavitz had hid.

"Come on out!" One of the wardens yelled as he waved his polearm in a general area. "We know you're hiding here…send out the bitch from Seles first, and then _maybe_ we'll spare those _dogs_ from Basil!" The warden continued with a laugh.

Suddenly there was movement in the bushes before them, and the wardens all tensed up in preparation. "I knew they were here!" The other warden cried as he raised his polearm to strike once they were visible. The bushes rustled once more, and the wardens' grip on his weapon tightened. The warden lunged forward as something jumped out of the bushes, but stopped in shock and confusion when they were confronted with a rabbit.

"I-Is _this_ the fugitive?" The warden stupidly asked.

"What? Are you insane?!" The other warden chastised. "Go check over there!" He ordered, pointing off to the path that ran up to the right. "They can't be far!" The other warden did as he was told while the one giving commands ran off in a different direction.

After a few minutes Dart made sure the area was clear before telling Shana and Lavitz that it was safe. "I think we've lost them, at least for now anyways." Dart spoke. He turned to Lavitz, who was no leaning against a tree. "How's the wound?" He asked.

"It's fine." Lavitz lied through visibly clenched teeth.

"He's _not_ fine!" Shana replied. "We should have at least covered the wound before hiding in the trees. I think it might have aggravated the injury…"

Dart appeared confused for a moment, he had never known Shana to know anything about combat injuries or medicine.

"I'm fine." Lavitz insisted. He pushed off from the tree and tried to walk on his own. It looked painful, but Lavitz seemed to be still capable of walking on his own.

"Any idea where we are?" Dart asked.

"I think we need to head north." Lavitz replied as the three began to slowly travel up the pathway to the far left. "Seles is east, and the Kingdom of Basil lies North West through Limestone Cave. We can split off somewhere in the middle of you like."

"We can discuss that once you get on your feet." Dart replied. "Besides, I don't think we'll be able to return to Seles…"

Shana didn't say anything, but the look on her face said she was greatly saddened and disappointed that they could not return home.

The group continued on the left path that led them to a wooden gate, and oddly the gate was open. They passed through without question and soon came across a stable with a few horses, beyond which lay an empty and rundown shack.

"This is strange…" Dart replied. "Why is there no one here?" He asked, looking around oddly.

"Maybe they were forced to leave after Seles was attacked." Shana commented as they continued on.

Dart's face suddenly turned grim.

"What is it?" Lavitz asked curiously.

Dart shook his head. "It's nothing, we can talk more later. Shana, get Lavitz inside that barn and see if you can patch him up. I'll check around to make sure we're safe." He helped Shana get Lavitz into the abandoned barn and turned to leave, but not before he noticed the axe in the corner.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Lavitz]**_

He gingerly sat down on the wooden stool and extended his foot out. Without giving any warning, Lavitz broke off the tip of the arrow and then pulled out the shaft, wincing as he did. He pulled of his boot and then turned to see Shana holding a strip of cloth in her hands, ready to cover his wound. Lavitz soon realized that the strip of cloth had come from Shana's own shirt, and a section of creamy smooth skin on her belly was now visible. He blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

"This might hurt a bit, but it needs to be tight." Shana said as she began to wrap the cloth around his ankle and foot.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Lavitz asked as Shana began her work.

"When Dart left, I always worried that he would return with lots of injuries. So I decided to learn all I could about medicine and how to fix broken bones and stuff…"

"That's impressive – _and_ you survived Hellena, you're one amazing woman." Lavitz said truthfully.

Shana seemed to be caught off guard by this statement and she glanced at Lavitz, and their eyes met. "Thank you, Lavitz, that's very kind of you to say…" She replied.

Lavitz, realizing that he said too much, cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Uh – so, what will you and Dart do now? Go back to Seles?"

Shana's eyes appeared distant. "No, I don't think so." She replied as she finished tying the cloth. "Dart doesn't seem to think we can go back."

"And what do _you_ think?" Lavitz asked curiously.

Shana sighed and turned around, walking towards the open doorway. The air was so fresh and clean. The birds were chirping peacefully and everything seemed right with the world. But it wasn't, and Shana was slowly beginning to realize that. "I agree with Dart: we can't go back. Whoever kidnapped me will probably still be looking for me. They burned an entire village down just to get to me, I doubt they'd stop so easily."

Lavitz nodded. "It won't be easy at first, but not returning to Seles right away might be the best option…" Lavitz trailed off. Telling Shana she couldn't go home was bad enough, but not offering any solutions was even worse. "You and Dart should come with me to Indel's Castle in Bale. It's heavily fortified and I'm sure that King Albert would have no qualms with you two staying." He offered with a light cough.

Shana smiled. "That sounds like a good idea…I wonder what Dart would say."

"Say about what?" Dart suddenly replied as he approached the steps to the barn entrance.

"Oh, Dart!" Shana replied as she jumped in place and turned around. "You were gone for quite some time, is everything alright?" She asked, looking mildly worried.

Dart nodded. "Everything's fine, but I was trying to look for a way out of this gorge. There's a path that travels down and to the left where it meets with a river, but the bridge is out and there's no way to cross. So I doubled back and checked the other path that lead's up further into the woods, but that ends at a rock wall and cliff."

"We'll find a way out." Lavitz replied as he stood up. "Wow Shana you really did a good job!" He commented as he gingerly walked around the small room.

"Thanks!" Shana replied as she twirled in place.

"Before we figure out what to do, I think it would be best if we all got caught up on each other's side of the story." Lavitz advised.

Dart nodded. "Alright, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "Who should go first?" He asked, looking at the two.

Shana glanced at Lavitz for a moment but quickly shifted her gaze to Dart. "I think…Dart should go first…" She replied in her usual timid voice.

"Shana…" Dart began to say.

"No one told me why you left or where you went!" Shana suddenly blurted out while looking upset. "They all said I was too young…"

"Shana, I'm sorry I never told you…But it was something that I had to do on my own. I had to know what happened…I had to look for him…"

"You mean the Black Monster?" Shana asked curiously.

Dart's eyes widened. "How did you – "

"When I realized that the other villagers wouldn't tell me what was going on I snuck in on one of their conversations and overheard them talking about it, but even _they_ did not seem to know much on the subject."

"What exactly _is_ this _Black Monster_?" Lavitz asked, clearly being the most confused.

"Eighteen years ago my hometown – Neet – was destroyed in a massive fire, and at the heart of that fire was the Black Monster." Dart began to explain. "I don't know who or what it is, and from what I have gathered on my journey not many people do."

"Did you ever actually see it?" Lavitz asked curiously.

Dart shook his head. "No, but my father and mother left our home to 'help the others fight the monster attacking the village.' At least, that's what my mother told me when she left. I waited until the morning, when all the fighting had finally stopped, to look for my parents." Dart sighed and hung his head low. "But when I got to the village square, everything was burnt to ashes. All the buildings and homes had been destroyed, and bodies lay everywhere. I never found my parents body's, they must have gotten buried under all the rubble, but I _did_ manage to find this – " Dart then pulled from his pocket a small round stone that gave off a faint, white glow.

"What is it?" Lavitz asked as he peered closer at the object.

"I don't know, but my father always carried it around with him. It must have been important to him – so it's important to me." Dart said as he stowed the object away.

"So, you left five years ago in search of this… _Black Monster…_ with no luck. What happened next?" Lavitz asked next.

"I came home." Dart replied simply. "There was nothing left for me out there – anyone that had even the slightest notion of what happened to Neet told me to forget about the past and move on…but I just _can't_ let it go." Dart explained. "When I reached the border of Serdio I stopped by a tavern to gain some insight on the current events. That's when I learned Serdio was under threat of civil war. That's when I ran into two Knights of Sandora. They questioned me for a bit but didn't get anything out of me since we were all suddenly attacked by a green dragon."

"No way!" Lavitz exclaimed. "You actually _saw_ the beast?"

"Do you know something about it?" Dart asked in shock.

"It's the reason the war began." Lavitz said. "The dragon broke the balance of power that was agreed upon in the truce. After the dragon appeared, Emperor Doel became power hungry to the point of insanity…I am amazed that you managed to escape from such a ferocious monster." Lavitz commented.

"I know, I was surprised myself." Dart replied. "I probably wouldn't have even survived if it weren't for a passing warrior."

"This isn't good." Lavitz, deep in thought. "If the dragon has made it this far already, then it's only a matter of time before it is fully utilized in the offensive."

"Are you telling me Sandora is actually _controlling_ that dragon? Is that even possible?" Dart asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Sandora _does_ have control of the dragon, however no one knows how it's even listening to anyone besides itself. Not to mention that we don't even know if they is someone _directly_ controlling the dragon – it must be loyal to _someone_ …You know, now that you mention Neet, I think Minister Noish might know something about what happened – he's very smart when it comes to history.

"I see." Dart replied with a nod. "Lavitz, what's the situation here? I want to hear it from a Knight of Basil." Dart asked.

Lavitz nodded. "It started many years ago when Carlo, the father of Albert, was King at Indels Castle." He began. "Carlo and Doel were brothers, but, something in Doel changed and he grew an appetite for power that grew to dark ambition. He was once a very good man – full of frailty and fondness, but that all changed once his wife, Empress Katrina, died. He grew cold and distant, until finally he betrayed and killed his brother."

"That's insane!" Dart exclaimed in disbelief. "He killed his _own brother_?"

Lavitz had a distant and somewhat unhappy look on his face. "Even your closest friends can betray you…" He whispered. A few seconds of silence passed before Lavitz was brought back to the present. "So that's it: Emperor Doel has become so mad with power that he won't stop until he's got the entire country of Serdio under his thumb – maybe even all of Endiness!"

Dart remained silent for a moment while in thought. "But that still doesn't explain why they took Shana."

"Ahh…" Lavitz replied. "Yeah I can't answer that one either…"

"So, how is Basil fairing right now in the war?" Dart asked.

Lavitz sighed. "Not good – I am the head of the 1st Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil, and we were all pretty much wiped out – a few died in Hellena…" He said, looking hurt. "And the dragon doesn't help either – especially if it's on the offensive now. I don't know what is being planned, so the faster I get back to Indels Castle the better."

Dart nodded. "Alright, Shana and I will come with you as far as Indels Castle, but beyond that I don't know what will happen."

"Don't worry, you can stay at Indels Castle as long as you want – and if not then there's always my mother's house." Lavtiz replied with a chuckle.

Shana perked up at this. "Oh~, your mother lives in Bale?" She asked curiously.

Lavitz blushed. "Ehehe…a-actually we both do. I live with her." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Shana replied. "I would _love_ to meet your mom!" She said gleefully.

"Maybe Bale would be best for Shana." Dart replied with a grin.

Shana feigned anger at Dart while Lavitz just laughed. "I'm sure my mother would love to meet you too Shana, and _you_ Dart." He said with another laugh. "But, we should probably figure out a way to get to Limestone Cave. From there it should be a pretty easy shot to Bale."

Dart frowned. "Have you never traveled through Limestone Cave before?"

Lavitz shook his head. "No, but I know knights who have. The biggest thing that scares adventurers is the legend of the giant serpent-like creature that is said to guard the cave, but no such creature has ever been encountered."

The giant snake didn't seem to sit well with Dart and Shana, but it was only a legend, as long as they were quick and quiet would be fine. "Alright, let's get going." Dart suddenly frowned. "But the bridge is out by the river and we can't cross. The others paths don't really lead anywhere, and we can't go back." He said while pondering what to do, and that's when he noticed the ax in corner again. "Hang on…" He said, picking up the ax. "I think I may have an idea."

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Dart]**_

The three stood at the top of the cliff that the upper left path led to, just past the barn, stables and fencing. The area wasn't very wide, and stood overlooking a waterfall. The smell of fresh water filled the air as the overpowering sound of rushing water filled their ears. Sitting by the very edge of the cliff, leaning out towards the bottom, was a single tree. It wasn't large, and although the ax was blunt, the tree was already so loose it wouldn't take much to bring it down.

Lavitz was already thinking the same thing as he folded his arms and looked from Dart back to the tree. "I see, so you want to use this falling tree as a way across the river down there?" He asked, peering over the ledge.

Dart nodded. "I'll cut it down, and you be ready to hold onto it until I can help, and then we should have no problem carrying it down."

Lavitz nodded and then stood with his back angled to the edge and to Dart, who was standing on the opposite with the ax in hand ready to strike. "On three." He said. "One…two…three!" Dart struck the tree at its weakest point, where it was already breaking. He hit it two more times before a sharp cracking noise erupted, and the tree began to fall. "Now!" He yelled.

Dart and Lavitz both grabbed for the tree, but it was heavy and the angle wasn't in their favor. "ARGH! It's slipping!" Lavitz yelled as he tightened his grip. They fought hard to bring the tree back up, but in the end it proved too much work, and so it fell down below into the depths of the raging waterfall where it would be swept off into the river.

"Dammit!" Dart exclaimed as he caught his breath. "We'll have to find another way."

"Let's head back down to the river, maybe we can figure out another way across." Lavitz suggested. They all agreed and went down to the river, but to their surprise the tree had managed to get stuck perpendicular to the river, allowing them to cross. They traveled through the woods for another thirty minutes until the landscape became more open. The road twisted through a large field with sparse trees.

Dart watched Shana for a moment when they took a short break. She was standing with her back to the men, facing the direction where Seles was.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Dart said as he walked up to Shana.

"I know." She said with a shiver. "And I know why we can't go back yet…I just hope that one day we can…"

Dart smiled and placed a hand gently on Shana's right shoulder while giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We will, I promise."

Shana smiled back at Dart and then their eyes locked for a moment. Shana's lips quivered slightly as she was about to say something, when they were interrupted by middle-aged man who walked up to Lavitz.

"You there, this is all _your_ fault!" the man yelled angrily at Lavitz.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What happened?" Lavitz asked the man curiously.

The man wore tattered clothes and looked very tired. His chin and face where peppered with hair and it looked as they he had been living off the road for many days. "Warriors, knights, soldiers… _whatever_ you call yourselves these days; it's all because of _you_ that people like us – the helpless – are forced from their homes without any aid from the kingdom. What ruler denies the safety of his own people?!" The man cried.

"Pietros, Pietros please, don't anger them…" A woman with dark hair said as she approached the man from behind. A few feet behind her was a young boy – maybe eight or nine.

"Why? Will they kill me here and now? It wouldn't be any different than what they have already done!" The man spat as his wife gripped his arm in fear.

Dart couldn't believe what he was seeing. The people North of Serdio needed refuge and Emperor Doel didn't even care what happened to them!

Lavitz seemed equally shocked and looked at the family before him with compassion. "I am truly sorry for your lose." Lavitz said as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed. Thinking quickly, Lavitz pulled out some left over dried meat that he had been carrying and walked over to the boy. Kneeling down, Lavitz offered the boy the food.

The boy hesitated for a moment, but it was easy to tell that he was hungry, and within seconds he grabbed the food and began to eat.

Both the mother and father looked from their child to Lavitz with disbelief. "You…" The man began to say, but he was at a loss for words.

"Take everything you can and head for Bale." Lavitz said quickly. "King Albert will welcome _anyone_ seeking aid or refuge from these hard times. Even those from Imperial Sandora." He explained.

"T-Thank you." The man replied, still in disbelief. "Your kindness will _never_ be forgotten." He said before leading his family off down the path.

"Lavitz, that was so sweet of you to help that family!" Shana exclaimed.

"I'm the head of the 1st Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil." Lavtiz said with pride. "And even though I may be the last of my regiment, if stop upholding all the qualities and duties I swore to, then that would make me no better than Emperor Doel." He sighed and looked back at where the family of three had disappeared. "I only hope they make it to Bale…"

"They will." Dart said with a smile. "Because not only did you give them a place to stay, but you also gave them hope."

Lavitz looked at Shana and Dart and nodded. "Yeah."

The group make their way out of the fields and into the open land of Serdio. They were tired and hungry, resting only a few times and while eating berries, nuts and other edible vegetation they could get. A day later they finally arrived at the mouth of Limestone Cave.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Lavitz]**_

The opening was enormous. A mildly wide river gently flowed through the cave and rushed out the entrance down and then to the right as the large rocks and landscape changed. It was very likely that the source of water at the waterfall in the prairie came from here.

They entered Limestone Cave from the left side and traveled along the path, which soon ended at another waterfall. Thankfully there were large stones throughout the water, but as the stones neared the right side of the path they grew closer and closer to the edge of the waterfall.

"Looks a little dangerous." Lavitz said as he folded his arms in thought.

"We'll have to risk it." Dart said as he took a step forward. "There's no other way across this river, and we need to keep moving."

"Alright. Perhaps Shana should go in the middle…?" He suggested.

Dart nodded. "Shana, stay close behind me, okay?"

"Okay…"Shana had her eyes focused on the intense waterfall before them and didn't seem too keen on crossing via some rocks they could easily slip on.

Dart went first, followed closely by Shana and then Lavitz. A smaller rock to the right and near the end of their rock-path allowed Dart to hop aside and allow Shana to get to solid ground first. But when Lavitz hopped to the stone next to Dart, he slipped and fell only barely managing to grab on to a lone rock jutting out from where the water was starting to fall.

"Lavitz!" Dart and Shana yelled. "Hang on!" Dart hopped to the stone Lavitz slipped on and knelt low while extending his right arm. "Take my hand!" Dart yelled.

Lavitz mustered what strength he could and threw up his left arm, barely connecting with Dart's hand. Dart groaned as he heaved Lavitz up with one arm while steadying himself with the other; if _he_ fell then they were both doomed.

Finally back up, Lavtiz and Dart quickly made it to solid ground. They both took a moment to catch their breath before staring at each other. "Thanks, I owe you my life…again!" Lavitz said gratefully, still catching his breath.

"Don't mention it!" Dart replied, equally out of breath. "You would have done the same if it were me." He added.

"Still…" Lavitz began as he stood up, seeming to be okay now. "That's twice now that you've had my back." He pointed out. "This is probably the start of a great friendship! If only you were a Knight of Basil!" Lavitz chuckled as he placed a firm hand on Darts' shoulder.

Dart grinned and too placed a firm hand on Lavitzs' shoulder and the two walked off down the path, leaving Shana to trail behind them. "Guys? Hey, wait for me!" She yelled.

Limestone Cave was enormous, but a lot of it was water while the rest were narrow passages that didn't really led anywhere. The path curved right and downward, splitting in the middle with both paths leading in the same direction, however the path to the left carried a thin stream of water that acted like a slide.

Shana decided to slide down, despite Dart's protests, and laughed as she traveled with speed down the natural water-slide. After about another hour of travel the group grew tired and decided to take a break. They had stopped in a spot where the path split off in two directions; the path ahead of them went straight and downwards while the path to their left went up and turned into a set of twisting stones acting like a spiraling staircase.

"Oh look!" Shana gasped suddenly. She ran up the twisting path until she reached a cloud of small, glowing orbs.

When Dart and Lavitz approached Shana they both recognized the cloud and grinned.

"So pretty…" Shana commented, transfixed by the green-yellow glow the orbs were giving off.

"They aren't just _pretty_ , Shana." Dart commented and she folded his arms.

"Do you know what these are, Dart?" Shana asked, eager to know as well.

"Indeed." Lavitz said to Dart. "They are particularly handy on battle fields."

"They've saved my life a few times before, yeah." Dart said.

Shana was no growing impatient. "Hey guys, don't leave me out!" She complained. "Tell me what these things are!"

Dart chuckled and waved his hand out at the cloud. The firefly's had sensed the group non-threatening presence, and their glow grew brighter and brighter.

"Oh~!" Shana exclaimed as the light soon enveloped the entire area.

When the light dissipated the group's fatigue had completely vanished. It was as if they had slept and ate regular meals for two or three days!

"This is amazing!" Shana commented.

"They're called _Rock Firefly's_ , and they can heal people who desperately need it. But they won't just heal _anyone_." Lavitz explained.

"Yeah, well, I know something too!" Shana said boastfully.

"Really?" Dart asked curiously. "What's that?"

"I'm not telling!" Shana replied with a playful grin.

Dart just rolled his eyes. "We should keep moving."

The group continued onward up the spiral path and then through what appeared to be a thin, man-made archway leading into a tunnel. The cave opened up again near the end of the tunnel to reveal a wide open space filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Water dripped from the tops of the cone-like structures that hung from the cave ceiling.

But the most intriguing aspect of this section of the cave was another man-made area just outside the thin tunnel. The space circular with wide stairs leading up to a flat surface, and the more stairs leading up and out to the rest of the cave.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Shana]**_

As they progressed, a faint clicking sound could be heard in the distance. The group didn't think much of this, as they were many rodents and other harmless animals that could cause such noises.

Nearing a large wall that rounded off to the right, the strange clicking noise came again, this time much louder. The group stopped, as this was not a sound a small rodent would normally cause.

And then came a loud and evil hiss. It shook the group to the bone as the sharp noise reverberated through their body.

"It can't be…Urobolus…?" Lavitz whispered as he gripped his lance.

"Is it the serpent?" Dart asked as he drew his sword.

Shana took a step back, but soon resolved herself and courageously drew her bow.

"I thought you said it was just a legend?!" Dart asked as a heaving grinding noise accompanied the hissing.

"Yeah, well, so are dragons!" Lavitz yelled. "Here it comes!" He rolled out of the way just in time as an gigantic serpentine monster slithered towards them with incredible speed.

"Shana, get back!" Dart yelled as he too was forced to roll out of the way.

The beast hissed loudly and revealed its sharp fangs before diving towards Dart.

"Dart!" Shana yelled. She drew an arrow and fired at the serpents head just as it collided with the ground, missing Dart by only a few inches.

Momentarily stunned, Lavitz took this opportunity to jump onto the serpents head. He prepared to drive his spear into serpent when suddenly the creature writhed and shook its body violently.

"Wow!" Lavitz yelled as he hung on for as long as he could.

Shana fired another arrow at the serpent and this time it noticed her. It flicked its body with so much force that Lavitz was thrown hard against the rock wall of the cave.

He fell to the ground with a heavy _thud_. "Lavitz!" Dart yelled. He was about to run to his friend when Shana suddenly cried out. He looked over to see the serpent hovering over Shana, its long forked tongue flicking the air, savoring the taste of its next three victims.

But before the serpent could lung forward, Dart suddenly sprang forth and cut a deep gash into the Serpents lower body.

The creature hissed in anger as it flicked its tail, knocking Dart backwards. With its attention focused on Dart now, Lavitz was able to get back on his feet and he raced towards the Serpent.

Urobolus hissed and suddenly spat a green liquid at Dart. He jumped and rolled out of the way, however a drop of the liquid managed to touch his shirt, and a hole was burned there. Dart's eyes widened in shock. "Don't let it spit on you, it's poisonous!"

Urobolus hissed again and was about to attack once more when Dart noticed Lavitz approaching from the side. Dart quickly ran up to Urobolus and began to distract it while Lavitz began to climb the serpent from behind.

Shana soon caught on to this and started firing arrow after arrow at the Serpents side, acting like a ladder for Lavitz.

Dart avoided a swipe of Urobolus' tail and slashed at it again, giving it another deep cut. By not it was riddled with so many arrows and cuts from Dart and Shana that was starting to get angrier.

It shook its body violently, knocking Lavitz off again. But this time Lavitz was prepared, and as he fell he threw his spear into the body of Urobolus and managed to grab onto it.

Lavitz and Dart traded off blows like this, while Shana fired arrows, until finally the monster fell to the ground.

The group stood transfixed at the battle they fought and were amazed they got out unscathed.

"Shana, are you alright?" Dart asked as he looked to his childhood friend.

Shana merely nodded and gave Dart a faint smile.

"We should get going." Lavitz said as he cleaned off his spear. "It's probably better not to hang around this thing, even _if_ it's dead.

"Yeah, let's go." Dart said as the two men began to round the wide rock wall.

Shana watched Dart and Lavitz but kept looking back at the un-moving serpent. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it. As she turned to face Dart and Lavitz's back she failed to notice the forked tongue of Urobolus flick out momentarily.

Then, without warning, Urobolus lifted up part of its body and lunged for Shana.

"Shan-a!" Dart yelled as she noticed the danger and ran towards her.

Shana looked back to see the giant serpent hovering only a few feet from her. She quivered and tried to back up, but tripped on a rock and fell backwards. Urobolus took its chance and lunged at Shana.

"Shana – NOOO!" Dart yelled

She began to sweet heavily and a strange warmth began to envelope Shana. "W-What is this?!" Shana cried as blue glow emanated from a symbol that appeared on her foreheard.

"What the…" Dart and Lavitz watched in complete bewilderment as they watched the blue glow expanded outwards and stopped Urobolus from attacking. The serpent writhed and hissed in pain as it jerked its head and body up, flailing to get away from the blue glow. Before it could try anything else, Urobolus' body exploded into hundreds of pieces that scattered throughout the cave.

* * *

 **[A.N.]** Again, sorry for the long wait. Work has been keeping me busy and when I get home all I want to do is cook dinner and drink a beer ;). Anyways, I hope this chapter was good, and gave some exciting moments. The next chapter, which I have already begun, will start off with the group entering the Capitol of Bale.

Until next time!

 ** _\- HF99_**


	5. The Battle of Hoax

_**The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Part One: Serdian War**_

 _ **Chapter Five: The Battle of Hoax**_

 **[Capitol City Bale]**

 _ **[Lavitz]**_

The capitol city was large and elegantly designed. Upon arriving the city from the main entrance the group was greeted with brick roads and a calm river that flowed through the city. The path before them had a large fountain. The path split into three direction then: straight, which led to homes and a few shops. Left, which led down to a lower section of the city that followed the river. And right which led further into the city across a stone bridge.

Dart's mind was in the past, however. He still could not understand what exactly happened in Limestone Cave. _Urobolus had gotten up and was about to attack Shana. Lavitz and I were too far away to help, she_ should _have died._

That did not sit well with Dart.

 _We –_ I _failed to protect her, and we've barely started our journey! But more importantly, Shana_ did _something to Urobolus that caused it to explode. It's the only explanation._

These thoughts sat with Dart for a long time, until he was finally brought back to the present by Shana who was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Dart? Dart! Lavitz wants to show us his mother's home before we head to the castle…." Shana said.

Dart mentally shook his head and reminded himself to ponder over these things at a later time. "Hmm? Yeah that sounds okay with me." Dart replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okaaaay…?" Shana replied while giving Dart a confused looked. "Are you alright Dart, you seem distracted?"

Dart shook his head. "It's nothing."

The matter was dropped after that, but Shana had a look on her face that read 'I know something's up'. Lavitz led them down the main city road where most of the shops were located and then down a middle road between the path that led to Indels Castle and a back alley road. "My home is the house to the left, the one with the double doors." Lavitz pointed out. "Indels Castle is just on the other side, so it won't be a long journey back when I'm down reporting in with the King.

"Your home looks wonderful Lavitz!" Shana complimented. "I can't wait to see the inside." She stated with glee.

Lavitz chuckled. "It's really not that impressive." He led them back onto the main-square road and straight, further into Bale. Indels Castle loomed in the distance as they neared the towering structure. Two guards stood on either side of the tall set of stone steps that led up to the main entrance of the castle.

As the group got closer, one of the guards had taken notice to Lavitz and stared at his for moment with squinted eyes. Then, suddenly, when the group was only a few feet away, the guard jumped up. "S-Sir _Lavitz_!?" The guard exclaimed in shock.

Lavitz stopped before the two guards and gave them a smile. "Indeed, it is good to be back!" He said happily.

The two guards looked at each other with confusion. "Sir Lavitz, forgive us, we all thought that the First Knighthood of Basil was whipped out when we did not hear from any of you. The king even sent our patrols, but they returned with nothing." They said with their head hung low.

"Do not blame yourselves, good knights." Lavitz said as his face turned serious. "This was Imperial Sandora's doing. I will explain everything but I would prefer to see the King first, is he inside?" He asked.

The guards nodded and gave a salute. "Yes sir! He will be most pleased to see you; as are we all." They finished with a curt bow.

Lavitz thanked the two guards and proceeded up the stairs into the castle, with Dart and Shana close behind him.

Knights, guards, soldiers, royal dignitaries and even maids stared at Lavitz in shock as entered and walked through Indels Castle, with Dart and Shana close behind him.

Although the majority of looks were directed at Lavitz, many of the people eyed Dart and Shana with some interest and confusion as the group made their way up to the throne room.

King Albert sat in his throne and listened as his advisors, knights and court members all conversed with him on what needed to be done to end the war. The man was tall and dressed in green armor and wore polished knee-high leather boots.

Standing on King Albert's right was a man dressed in a long tanned robe and short, blue cape and a matching blue hat. And to the King's left stood a taller man dressed in all black robes, who stood close to the back wall in silence while Albert spoke with man in blue.

Lavtiz kneeled before the King and bowed his head, with Dart and Shana mimicking him from behind. "Your Majesty, it is I: Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of Basil. I have returned from the battle field." He stated respectfully.

Albert's eyes fell on Lavitz and his face turned from sullen dismay to shocked bewilderment. "Lavitz…?" Albert spoke softly as he stood up and looked closely at Lavitz and the two behind him. "It _is_ you! Oh Lavitz!" Albert yelled as he rushed down the steps of the throne and stood before the knight. "Please, stand, there is no need for such formalities among friends." He said, giving Lavitz a smile.

"Dear Soa, what happened Sir Lavitz? The entire kingdom though the worst…the King was so worried he couldn't even see to the affairs of state." He said with a light chuckle.

"Minister Noish stop it, you're embarrassing me!" King Albert said, looking back at his advisor.

Dart's eyes moved to the Minister after the King said his name, but remained silent.

"Lavitz is one of our most prestigious knights…and my oldest friend." Albert stated as he turned back to face Lavitz. "When I learned that The First Knighthood went missing I sent many patrols to look for you, but none returned." He said, with a note of dismay.

"Probably they were overwhelmed by the dragon, or taken off to Hellena as I was." Lavitz replied.

Minister Noish and the King now had equal looks of shock on their faces. "What?!" They both shouted, hoping they had heard wrong.

"We were ambushed…most of my men were killed." Lavitz began. His face was hard and his fists were clenched tightly together. "It's my fault we were captured and taken to Hellena…it's _my_ fault they died there…"

"Don't day that!" Shana cried. "You fought hard to protect them, and you helped Dart to save me!"

"Shana is right." Dart chimed in. "I saw how you fought to save your men, and even though they _did_ die, that blame cannot be laid on you. That fault goes to Imperial Sandora."

"I quite agree with your friend." Albert said. "It is my uncle who must answer for these atrocities."

Lavitz grinned as he looked at Dart. "Well, it's because of Dart that I was able to escape."

Albert beamed with gratefulness at Dart. "Is that so? Then I thank you, traveler. IF there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Dart eyed Shana and then looked back at Albert. "Well…there is _one_ thing…" He paused, and Shana seemed confused; not knowing what he would ask. But Lavitz knew.

"Name it, and I swear that I shall fulfill your request to the best of my abilities." The King replied with a curt bow.

"Would it be possible to leave here, in the castle?" Dart asked.

"What?!" Shana yelled, looking completely blindsided.

"It seems that Imperial Sandora is bent on finding and capturing Shana. For what purpose I have no idea…" Dart explained, when Shana suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side.

"You're _leaving_ me here?" Shana asked in hushed, yet upset tone.

"You'll be safer here in a fortified castle than with me – running around the country looking for answers when I might not even return."

"You came back from Neet!" Shana pointed out.

"That was different." Dart said. "I wasn't navigating through a civil-war-torn country with a dragon that could appear anywhere!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Albert cut in suddenly. "But while Shana _is_ more than welcome to stay in the castle, and Bale – for that matter, I cannot guarantee her safety."

Dart and Shana turned and looked at the King. "I don't understand, why not?" Dart asked.

"We are at _war_." Albert replied simply. "What little men that remain here do so only to guard the capitol. And, after Imperial Sandora took their Dragon on the offensive, Bale would not last a siege from a beast of such magnitude."

Dart sighed, but understood the King's situation. "Very well, then I have a question for Minister Noish."

"For _me_ my dear boy?" He asked, looking a little surprised. "Ask away, then, my head is _filled_ with the legends and history of Endiness…"

Dart nodded. "Before I was at Hellena I was on a journey to find a creature who cared only for destruction…do you know anything about the _Black Monster_?" Dart asked.

Minister Noishs' face suddenly turned pale, as if he had just seen a ghost. "The _Black Monster…_ " He repeated as a whisper.

"It attacked my home eighteen years ago, and killed my parents…" Dart said.

Minister Noish shook his head. "Dear Soa, you were the victim of the Devil himself!"

Dart's eyes grew wide. "Do you know about it? Please, tell me everything you know!" Dart pleaded.

"Hmm…" Minister Noish replied as he pondered to himself. "There is little information left about him. Everything that was related to him was reduced to ashes. The only thing I know is this: the _Black Monster_ is called the devil that disobeyed the great existence, and it is also known for devouring the god."

"Devouring the God?" Dart repeated with a confused expression.

"Indeed." Minister Noish said. "And, strangely enough, the _Black Monster_ first shows up in history around 11,000 years ago."

"That was around the time of the Dragon Campaign." King Albert added.

"You are quite right, your majesty." Minister Noish replied. "Since that is more well known, and it connected with the _Black Monster,_ I will tell you about the Dragon Campaign. As if they were gods, Winglies ruled over all living creatures, and used them as slaves. The enslaved suffered a terrible domination and injustice. Their anger turned to a flame of fury; then, a gust of wind blew throughout the lands, spreading the flame to a blazing fire. The wind was Emperor Diaz. Seven incarnations Dragons served the emperor. Their bravery inspired people to take up arms. Thus began the Dragon Campaign. It was a harsh war. Both people and Winglies suffered countless injuries and fatalities. After a long period of suffering, it was the humans who aquired the future. The age of humans had begun."

 _So, the_ Black Monster _appeared after the Dragon Campaign…there must be more to the story._ Dart thought to himself as he gave a curt bow. "Thank you, Minister Noish, and thank you, your Majesty."

The King shook his head. "It's the least I can do."

Just then a praetorian of Basil entered the throne room. "Excuse me, your Majesty, but the war meeting will begin momentarily.

"Very well." Albert replied. "Tell them I shall be there shortly." He said, and the praetorian bowed and left the room. Albert then turned his attention back to the group.

"Dart and Shana, you said your home was destroyed by Imperial Sandora? This war is already turning grim, and it will be equally harsh to those who no longer have a home. For now the castle rests at ease, however tomorrow a contingent of men will be leaving for Hoax to provide support and any possible defense against the Dragon. You should spend this time by exploring the castle and thinking about what you want to do."

"Forgive me, your majesty." Shana began as she took a step forward. "But I have never been inside of a castle before, I wouldn't know the first place to go…."

Albert chuckled. "There is a balcony just behind you and to the left that has an amazing view of the city. You may relax there, if you wish." He said kindly.

"I see, thank you, your majesty." Shana replied. "Please excuse me!" She said before bowing and leaving for said balcony.

Dart scratched the back of his head awkwardly and chuckled. "Please forgive her, your majesty, she's always so hasty."

Albert laughed. "Not at all, please enjoy yourselves. I will be unable to attend to your needs now as the war meeting has begun. However as long as you are here you will be treated as my personal guests."

"Thank you, your majesty." Dart said gratefully. He bowed and then left for the balcony.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Dart]**_

Shana stood near the edge of the balcony and was looking out into the vast expanse of land that could be seen from the view. Instead of making his presence known, Dart remained silent and watched Shana as a gentle breeze flowed through, gracefully blowing Shana's shoulder length blonde hair.

Dart mentally sighed. He was the last person who would want to leave Shana behind, but if meant she would be safe he would gladly do it. Even at the expense of their closeness. Dart had to wonder, now, what would happen to their _brother/sister_ relationship as their journey progressed? Shana was 18 now, and had grown up into a beautiful young woman, but could he see himself with her in that way? For Dart, it was hard to say yes or no definitively. For him, it was always about the adventure…

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Dart." Shana spoke, taking Dart from his thoughts.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you…" Dart replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be silly." Shana replied as she angled her body to face him, but was still able to gaze at the view. "You could never bother me…"

Dart grinned and took a step closer to her. "This view really is spectacular, you can practically see all of Basil! Maybe we can even see Seles…?" He wondered.

"Seles is beyond the mountain range." Shana pointed out as she glanced towards the large formation. "Besides, I think we're a bit too far…"

Shana paused and Dart took another step closer to her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure their alright." He said, already knowing what she was thinking.

"They are." Someone said from behind them. Dart and Shana turned to see Lavitz standing by the doorway leading back into the castle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Lavitz said when he noticed Dart's hand on Shana's shoulder and how closely the two had been standing next to each other.

"It's alright Lavitz, you weren't interrupting anything." Dart said, but Shana held her gaze on Dart for a moment longer before looking at Lavitz.

"According to my aide most of the villagers are safe." Lavitz continued.

Dart and Shana looked relieved. "That's great news!" Dart exclaimed. "But, it will take time and hard labor to restore the village to what it once was."

"Still, we will get to see everyone…" Shana said happily.

"Indeed, it is joyous news…" Lavitz replied with a smile, though it quickly vanished.

"What's wrong?" Dart asked.

"The war meeting brought with it news we hoped we wouldn't hear: Imperial Sandora has grown increasingly confident since it obtained the Dragon, and our information suggests that they are preparing to attack Hoax."

"If that Dragon is unleashed countless lives will be lost!" Dart exclaimed.

"The First Knighthood, led by me, will be leaving for Hoax tomorrow in order to provide support and hopefully stop the attack." Lavitz explained. "This battle could very well determine the course of the war….but I don't mean to trouble you with this news, I have commissioned a small group of well-trained soldiers to escort you back to Seles, whenever you are ready to leave…" Lavitz finished.

Dart couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Dragon would cause tremendous damage and could kill hundreds, if not more. Sighing, Dart shook his head and looked out into the horizon. "Everything I've done has been for myself…" He said, clenching his fists tightly. "When I returned to Seles and learned what happened to Shana I couldn't stand by…and I _can't_ stand by while Imperial Sandora takes what they want without any thought to who they harm."

"Dart…what are you saying?" Shana asked curiously.

"I left Seles to find the _Black Monster_ who destroyed my first home, and since then I almost lost my second home!" Dart exclaimed, tightening his hands into fists.  
"Lavitz, I'm going with you to Hoax!" He declared.

"What?" Lavitz exclaimed, not expecting this. "But, what about the _Black Monster_?" He asked.

Dart shook his head. "I can't stand by while senseless bloodshed continues all around me! One day I'll find him…I can feel it, but right now there are more important things than my own vengeance."

"Spoken most admirably." Lavitz replied. "You would have made a great knight, Dart." He said with a grin. "But Dart, are you sure?" He asked, looking serious. "Facing off against Sandoran legionnaires is tough enough, but a _Dragon_? I just want you to know…we may not come back…"

"We _have_ to end this war." Dart replied adamantly.

"Once Dart's made up his mind he never changes it." Shana said, taking a step forward. "So, when do we leave for Hoax?" She asked, looking at the two men.

Dart didn't seem too pleased at this. "Shana, are you sure?" He asked, turning to face her. "You heard what Lavitz said - "

"I _said_ I'm _going_!" She said, looking stubbornly adamant. "I have a right to know why they took me, and we have to stick together…you're all I have left." She said, falling to a low whisper so only Dart could hear the last part.

"You guys…" Lavitz said as he stared at the two with gratitude.

"It's settled then." Dart said. "Let's not waste any more time, we'd better get prepared."

Lavitz gave a nod. "Very well, we'd better head for my mother's house then. It's nearing sundown and she'll be expecting me for dinner." He explained.

"Lead the way." Dart replied, and the three left Indel's Castle.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Lavitz]**_

He led them back through the main square and into the section of Bale where his mother's house was. On the outside it didn't seem like much; a plan wooden house cramped between other homes of similar design. However it appeared that Lavitz's home was a little bigger than the others in the vicinity.

"Come on in." Lavitz welcomed Dart and Shana as they approached the front door. "Just act normal, my mom gets really excited when she has guests – oh, and don't mention _anything_ about Hellena, understood?" Lavitz said.

Dart and Shana nodded, and then followed Lavitz inside after he knocked on the door. "Mother, I'm home!" Lavitz yelled as they entered the main room.

Lavitz's mother, an aged woman about Shana's height, came in through the kitchen and stared at Lavitz, completely shocked. "Lavitz…?" She said, at first not sure if her age or the lights (or a combination of both) was causing her to see things. But then, she realized he was really there. "Oh, Lavitz!" She exclaimed as she lovingly embraced her son. "I was so _worried_ something happened to you! Why haven't you written to me?" She asked, gazing at him through tear filled eyes.

"Forgive me, mother." Lavitz replied, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Imperial Sandora showed tremendous resistance, but we were able to hold them back." He said with a big smile.

Dart raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as agreed upon.

"Oh Lavitz, your father would be so proud of you. And so am I." His mother replied, touching his cheek lovingly. Sniffling and clearing her tears, Lavitz's mother now noticed Dart and Shana, but her eyes fell upon Shana more. "Oh, and who is _this_?" She asked, grinning widely. "I see you've finally brought home a young bride! And she is so gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

Dart nearly chocked at this, Shana appeared as if she were about to faint and Lavitz's eyes grew larger than dinner plates. "M-mother! She is not!" Lavitz cried.

Lavitz's mother didn't buy it, and instead swatted his hand away. "Oh, don't be so shy." She said, moving past him to stand before Shana. "What is your name, my dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Sh-Shana…" Shana replied awkwardly.

"Shana…such a lovely name." Lavitz's mother remarked kindly. "My son may be a little shy and stubborn at times, but deep down he's really a sweet-hearted and good-natured man."

Lavitz's mouth was hanging to the floor at this point, but Dart seemed to find the situation rather humorous. "Good luck, Shana." He mumbled, throwing her a smirk.

"W-What?" Shana exclaimed with a look of horror. "D-Do you mean it for real?!"

Lavitz shook himself out of his daze and cut in. "Don't be silly, Dart! Mom, Shana is _Dart's_ sweetheart."

Dart nearly fell over. "What!?"

Lavitz's mother seemed very confused now. "Oh, really? Well, please forgive me, but you should really make it more clear. Otherwise you'll hurt her." She advised Dart, looking at him oddly.

Dart stood rooted to the ground, completely flabbergasted. "I-I will be sure to from now on…" He replied, not knowing what else to say.

Lavits' mother seemed to accept Dart's answer and slowly turned to head for the kitchen.

Shana turned to Dart and whispered to him. "Does this mean…that I'm your girlfriend?" She asked, confused by the recent scene.

Dart sighed, this certainly was not a position he wanted to be in. "Shana I…I only said that because if I _hadn't_ then Lavitz would have been in trouble." He said.

Shana accepted the answer, though she seemed a little crestfallen by it.

Lavitz's mother turned to face him once she reached the entrance to the kitchen. "Lavitz, sweetie, you really need to find a girl like Shana so that I can finally hold a grandchild in my arms, I won't be around forever you know!" She exclaimed.

Lavitz sighed and nodded. "I know, mother, I know."

"So, I hope this means that you will be staying here for a few days?" She asked him hopefully.

"Unfortunately Imperial Sandora is gathering their forces near the marshlands and surrounding areas of the stronghold, Hoax." Lavitz replied. "I am sorry, but we must leave tomorrow at first light." He said, looking disheartened.

"Oh, I see…" His mother replied. "Well, dinner should be ready soon. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"May I help you with the cooking?" Shana asked as she approached Lavitz's mother. "I've learned a lot, but I know I could learn much more from you." She said, flashing a smile.

"It's not necessary…but then again…" Lavitz's mother pondered, growing excited by the thought. It would _almost_ be like cooking with a daughter-in-law.

"It would be my pleasure!" Shana exclaimed eagerly.

"Very well, then." Lavitz's mother said with a smile. "Let's get started." And the two settled into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

"Well, what should we do until the food is ready?" Lavitz asked Dart.

Dart looked around the room and large space. "Your house is so big." He commented. "Why don't you give me a tour?" He suggested.

Lavitz folded his arms across his chest. "Alright." He said. "There isn't much to see, but at the very least we can kill some time. Walk around the house and I'll explain about it."

Dart nodded and they went upstairs, entering the first room. "This was bedroom when I was younger."

"What about now?" Dart asked.

"Knights, especially the Head of Knighthoods, are required to stay in the castle. I have my own quarters so it's not all that bad."

Dart entered the small room and looked around before spotting something on a wood pillar that caught his attention, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Lavitz asked curiously as he walked over to Dart.

"There's a cut here in the wood…were you playing with your sword?" Dart asked with a rueful smile.

"Don't be absurd, I was measuring my height!" Lavitz replied as his cheeks grew pink.

"You were a kid once?" Dart replied jokingly.

" _Ha-ha_." Lavitz commented sarcastically. "Besides, Knight's don't _play_ with swords." He said defensively.

"True enough." Dart said as he walked out of the room and into the adjacent room.

"This was my parent's room." Lavitz said as they entered the spacious area. A large, four-poster bed sat in the center of the room, pushed up against the wall. "But now it's just my mother's, since my father died in the war…"

Dart remained silent as they walked out of the room and into the one directly across from them.

"This is the library." Lavitz stated as Dart entered behind him, eyeing the many rows of old and new books that lined two of the three walls on either side of them. "There's a lot of books on strategy…are you interested?"

"It's actually kinda my weak point." Dart replied with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Lavitz smirked and walked over to a roll-ladder that was in the corner and moved it to face the third wall, where a ledge sat up above them.

"What are you doing?" Dart asked curiously.

"Come on up." Lavitz said as he started to climb. "I'll show you my treasure."

"Treasure?" Dart repeated as he followed him.

When Dart reached the top, he saw that Lavitz was standing out on the roof of his house. He climbed through the window and stood next to Lavitz, now seeing what is 'treasure' really was: a spectacular view of Indels Castle. "I see now." Dart said with a chuckle. "It really is a nice view."

Lavitz sat down and gazed at the azure sky that acted like a backdrop against the tall castle. "I would come here every day when I was a boy and dream of becoming a great knight like my father." He laughed then, as a memory entered his mind. "I used to think, 'I'll be a great and admired knight just like my father, and protect this country with my life!"

Dart smiled. "Looks like your dream came true.

Lavitz gave Dart a look of gratitude. "Yes, but, the reality of the situation was much harder for me to grasp back then. It just makes me feel all the more certain of how great a man my father truly was." Lavitz replied as he gazed at the slowly disappearing sun. "To protect this country, I would tear the flesh from my body…" Lavitz said with a heavy sigh. "It's the same kind of passion you have for Shana." He said, glancing sideways at Dart.

Dart too released a sigh and looked away for a moment. "Shana I have known each other since we were kids, she's the only family I have left. I just…can't hold back." He said.

Lavitz gave a nod. "It's that type of bond that makes you feel as though you can risk your own life if it means the safety of her. You were no foolish daredevil when you broke into Hellena…" He paused and looked at Dart with a hard expression. "Serdio is covered in black storm clouds, now. You are the only one who can protect her, you know that don't you?"

Dart gave Lavitz a reassuring smile. "I do."

Just then, Shana's voice could be heard coming from downstairs. "Dart, Lavitz! Dinner is ready!"

Lavitz stretched his body and stood up. "Well, it looks like the princess needs us." He said, throwing Dart a wink before entering the house through the window.

Dart sighed and looked back out into the wading horizon. _'Princess'…?_ He thought to himself. _She's like my baby sister…_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Dart]**_

The next day Dart and Shana thanked Lavitz's mother for the meals and the hospitality before stepping outside. Lavitz bid his mother farewell, giving her a warm hug and kiss, before stepping out to join his friends.

"We'd better grab some supplies." Lavitz said as they walked through the main square. "It will take us almost two days to get there through the valley, but it will probably take the Knighthood another day or two before they catch up with us."

Dart seemed a little confused by this. "Aren't you traveling with them?" He asked with a frown, assuming that the Head of the First Knighthood would have to ride with his men.

But Lavitz shook his head. "They'll be slowed down by so many men, and I'd like to speak with Kaiser – Head of the Eighth Knighthood – as soon as possible in order to plan a strategy." Lavitz explained. "My men will meet up with us before the battle begins." He with a smile.

Dart shrugged. "Works for me."

They grabbed the necessary supplies and then left Bale, but not before a woman accidentally runs into the group, knocking everyone over. It was a middle-aged woman carrying a child on her, and it seemed to be okay. "Hey, watch yourselves!" The woman yelled as they all got up. "Are you blind or what?!" She asked Dart rudely.

Dart's eyes widened in shock. "W-What? You ran into _me_!" He replied truthfully.

The woman shook her head in disappointment and frowned. "Don't make up excuses! Be a man!" She said.

" _You're_ the one who's making up excuses." Shana suddenly blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman asked Shana, appearing shell-shocked.

Shana stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips. "We all saw you." She said. "You weren't even _looking_ where you were going."

"Tut…" The woman scoffed. "You can't prove _anything_." She declared with her arms folded.

But Shana didn't back down. "I bet anyone of these people will agree with me." She said, eyeing the small crowd that began to form.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the cries of her baby. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, trying to calm her child down. "It's okay baby, did the mean girl wake you up?"

Shana gritted her teeth in annoyance, but she _did_ feel bad for waking the baby up. After all, _it_ didn't do anything to them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake your baby up." Shana said truthfully.

But the woman just ignored the group and consoled her baby. "Oh~ it's okay baby, everything's alright. Let's get going, there's no time to waste." She said soothingly before leaving the city.

"What was that about?" Dart asked.

"I have no idea…" Lavitz replied.

Moving on from the odd event, the group rode off for Hoax on two horses – Lavitz took one while Dart and Shana rode on the other. The journey proved relatively uneventful as the land was mostly flat with sparse trees and large rocks from the mountains. Thankfully it was easy to find shelter, and there was relatively no worry of Imperial soldiers on their tails.

They ate simple and rested for a night before reaching the stronghold of Hoax near the end of the next day.

"Is this really a town?" Shana asked from atop their horse. "It looks more like a fortress." She said.

And it really did. There were houses, building and other structures you would normally find in a town, but there were also structures that were not; such as a garrison's, watch towers and a thick stone wall that surrounded the entire town.

"The war must have changed it." Dart reasoned from behind Shana.

"You're right, Dart." Lavitz replied. "Hoax was once a bustling city that connected the Capitol and the independent city Lohan; which is the center of trade for merchants all around Endiness. But, after the second war, when Emperor Doel seized control and declared himself as the enemy, this town had to be made into a fortress to act a stronghold and a line of defense for the capitol." He explained. "But let's focus on the defenses right now."

The group stopped before the front gates in order to declare their identities before being granted entrance. After leaving the horses in the stalls, Dart, Shana and Lavitz made their way into a small building below the Inn to meet with Kaiser.

"Lavitz! Welcome!" A tall, tan-skinned, broad-shouldered man wearing golden heavy greeted happily as he embraced Lavitz.

"Kaiser." Lavitz replied with a smile. "It is good to see you well."

"Indeed, I can say the same for myself." Kasier replied. "But, I heard about what happened to your men…I am deeply sorry." He said, bowing his head low.

"Thank you, Kaiser. But it was my fault." Lavitz replied with a hard expression. "But I won't allow their dreams to die alongside them. I won't stop until the war is over and Serdio has been unified!" He exclaimed.

Kaiser nodded in agreement. "You honor them well." He said before noticing Dart and Shana. "And who are these two? Friends of yours?"

"Of course, please forgive my rudeness!" Lavitz exclaimed. "Kaiser, I would like you to meet Dart and Shana! Dart helped me escape Hellena when he was there rescuing Shana." He explained.

A sparkle flashed in Kasier's eye at the mention of Dart. "So, _you're_ the man I have to thank for rescuing my old friend!" He stated, clasping Darts arm in a manly shake. "Word has reached our ears of a man in red armor who dared to break into Hellena, you are fast becoming legend around here."

Dart seemed mildly embarrassed by this. "Ah..it was nothing. Err, what I mean to say is that I would risk everything to save my friends, no matter the danger. But that's not important right now, could you inform me of where we're at?"

Kasier gave a thoughtful nod. "You are indeed a brave man, and I completely agree. Let us focus on the task at hand. Currently we are still preparing for a very possible raid from Imperial Sandora. What concerns us is that there is a strong chance they may use the Dragon in the frontal assault." He explained.

"What do we know about the dragon so far?" Lavitz asked.

"Nothing." Kaiser replied with a disappointing shake of his head.

"Then it will be better if we fortified here and let them make the first move." Lavitz suggested. "Odds are they might not unleash the Dragon at first if they think we can easily be taken."

"Then we will need to be able to spot the enemy quickly when they advance so we have time to respond." Dart added.

"Excellent." Kasiser replied, looking pleased. "We will need two men to keep watch all night over the northern gate. Lavitz is one of our best men, so naturally I assumed he would take one post." He explained before turning to Dart. "I was hoping that _you_ would be the other man, as you successfully mounted a one man rescue mission into the dark prison known as Hellena."

"I would be honored to stand watch with Lavitz." Dart replied.

"I expected nothing less from a man with such nobility." Kaiser replied with a grin. "Then, that only leaves Shana…" He said, and the three men turned to the young woman. "There are other woman in Hoax who will be preparing meals and making sure there are fresh bandages and supplies to heal our wounded, perhaps you could aid them?" He suggested.

"Cooking? I can do that!" Shana replied, eager to help in anyway.

However Dart and Lavitz did not look so thrilled. "Are you sure, Shana? Cooking with Lavitz's mother is one thing…but to cook for the whole regiment…?" He said, looking skeptical.

"I agree." Lavitz replied as he folded his arms. "I wonder how she will do…"

"Wh-what?!" Shana exclaimed. "Well I won't be the _only_ one cooking, jerks!" She huffed angrily. "And for the record, Lavitz's mother gave me very nice compliments!"

"Yeah, but in the past…" Dart said, remembering when they were younger and Shana tried to cook lunch one day after successfully cooking a simple stew the day before. The lunch didn't turn out very well…

"Fine, then you don't have to eat my cooking!" Shana said as she turned her back to Dart.

"H-hey!" Dart yelled. "I was just kidding!" He said, throwing Shana a smile.

Kaiser laughed. "I don't particularly care for taste, just make it edible and add lots of salt, ahaha!" He crowed.

"I don't like what Sir Kaiser said either…" Shana muttered.

"Kaiser, why are you stirring things up even more?" Lavitz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I thought I was relaxing her!" Kaiser exclaimed. "Perhaps we should give you two a little time alone? Fighting like that always deepens a relationship!" Kaiser replied, throwing Dart and Shana a suggestive look. "Anyway, perhaps you'd better have a look around Hoax before you take your post, Dart. Since you are unfamiliar with this stronghold it would better if you became a little more acclimated before taking your post." He suggested.

Dart nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Lavitz, stay here with me." Kaiser said, looking towards his friend. "I would like to go over some battle conditions with you." Lavitz nodded and turned to face a large map of Hoax and the outlying area on a wooden table.

Dart looked around for Shana but she was nowhere to be find inside the room, so he stepped outside to look for her.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Shana]**_

Hoax was primarily empty save for military personnel. However there were still some who chose to remain in the walled town. Shana stood by the horse stalls, tending to the horse that she and Dart rode in. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She wanted so badly to tell Dart how she felt, but more than that she wished that Dart felt the same way about her, though it seemed that he still saw her only as a baby sister.

She suddenly noticed Dart approaching her from out of the corner of her eyes, but she made no move to indicate her awareness and continued to stroke the horses' mane.

"I think he likes you…" Dart said with a chuckle as the horse eagerly plucked the red apple from Shana's petite hand.

Shana giggled as the horse's lips nearly enveloped her hand and she pulled away quickly. "I think he just wanted the apple." She said with a grin. Before falling into a silence.

"How are you?" Dart asked suddenly, genuinely concerned.

Shana didn't look back at him as she gently ran her hand down the horses' soft mane, but Dart knew she was missing home. He had no idea how long their journey would take, or what they would endure, so it was entirely possible that Shana was apprehensive for what was to come…or perhaps she was beginning to think coming along was a bad idea.

"Everything will be alright." Dart said as he placed a comforting hand on Shana's shoulder.

"I know…" Shana replied as she turned her head to look at Dart. "Because you're here, Dart, I know I could not be safer." She said with a small smile.

Dart nodded. "We've got some time before I have to take the night watch with Lavitz, want to walk around for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Shana replied with a smile.

The two didn't have much to see, but Dart tried to make the best of it and that's what counted in Shana's eyes. _He must be thinking about the battle…_ She thought to herself as the two walked along a wooden deck that ran along the inside of the wall, surrounding the city.

"Imagine what everyone is Seles would think if they knew we were here, helping Basil fight against Imperial Sandora?" Dart mused with a chuckle as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared off into the rolling landscape that boarded a large forest to their right.

"I don't think they would be very surprised…you're a fighter, Dart." Shana said encouragingly. "You've always been strong."

"So have you." Dart said with a serious, yet happy look on his face.

"You're just saying that…" Shana murmured softly. "But when I was in Hellena I cried _everyday_ wishing you would come for me…" Shana painfully admitted as she looked away from him.

"Shana…" Dart moved his hand to Shana's face and placed it gently on her chin before turning her head to look at him. "You're the bravest person I know." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "You _survived_ Hellena when others could not." He said. "Not many brave warriors could say the same."

Shana didn't say anything, but Dart's words _did_ put a smile on her face. "Come on, let's check out the rest of Hoax before sundown." Dart suggested, and the two continued their much needed break by walking around idly. Dart asked Shana many questions about what she did during the time that Dart was gone and before she was kidnapped. They also visited the few homes and other buildings inside Hoax and spoke with many of the soldiers and towns' folk before the day began to draw to an end, and Dart and Shana decided it was time to return to the war room to prepare to the night.

"So, did you have a good look around?" Kaiser asked as Dart and Shana walked in.

Shana nodded. "We did, thank you, Sir Kaiser." She said with a curt now of her head.

"You're quite welcome." Kaiser replied with a smile. "Now, I trust that you are ready to take your positions, Dart and Lavitz?" He asked next, looking at the two men.

Dart and Lavitz looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "We are." They both said.

"Excellent!" Kaiser replied eagerly. "Head up to the post as soon as possible while I led the other men for a final check before the town goes dark. Speaking of which," Kasier said as he turned to Shana. "Perhaps it would be best if you went downstairs. The other non-military helpers have begun to make preparations for the battle and they could use your help." He suggested.

Shana nodded and turned to Dart and Lavitz before giving them both a hug. "Good luck." She said to them, hugging Dart last and looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll all be here in the morning." Dart said to her with a smile.

Shana believed him, but something inside her made her apprehensive about something soon to come, she just couldn't understand what it was. Shana walked to the set of stairs leading down into the lower section of the building when she stopped and looked back at the group and smiled before descending into the darkness.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Lavitz]**_

Dart and Lavitz were to guard the rear gate that bordered the forest. The guard post was at the top of the gate, and so the two soldiers had to climb to sets of stairs to reach their destination. "We are here to take over the night watch duties…" Dart said to the two soldiers who were half asleep once.

One of the guards groggily looked to Dart, but when he didn't recognize him the guard grew skeptical. "It's okay, you can trust us." Dart said as he glanced back to Lavitz, who was almost to the top.

The guard looked behind Dart to Lavitz and immediately recognized the Head of the First Knightood. "Y-Yes sir!" The guard stated as he quickly stood up, and two of them left down the stairs Dart and Lavitz had just used.

"If Sandora _does_ attack it will most likely be at night…" Dart said as he stared off into the woods.

"Indeed." Lavitz said as he neared Dart. "We won't be able to rest much once it gets dark. Sleep as much as you can now, I'll take first watch." Lavitz said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Dart, eager to get some rest, nodded his head and slumped to the ground with his back against the stone wall, and no sooner had he closed his eyes did sleep manage to find him…

It seemed like only minutes had passed when Lavitz roused Dart to take over the next watch. Dart yawned and stretched as he stood up and looked around. It was dark, probably the middle of the night, and Hoax was deathly silent. The only noise besides a few hushed whispers here and there and crackling campfires, were the owls in the forest.

"Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" Dart asked curiously.

"Not a thing." Lavitz replied as he took Darts spot on the ground.

"it's strangely quite…" Dart observed. "But we should easily be able to spot the enemy coming." He said.

"Why is that?" Lavitz asked curiously.

"Because of those." Dart said as an owl hooted. "Imperial Sandora _have_ to come through the forest, and even _they_ cannot hide an army from the animals of the woods." Dart explained.

Lavitz nodded. "Let us hope you are right." He said as he slowly closed his yes.

"I'm just going to go grab something." Dart suddenly said.

"Worrying about Shana, huh?" Lavitz asked as he opened one eye and grinned at Dart.

"It's not that." Dart said with a chuckle as he shook his head. Although, that was a small lie; Dart always worried about Shana.

"Bring me back something, I'll keep watch until you return." Lavitz said as he stood up.

Dart nodded and then began to descend the stairs down to the main level of the town. Dart made it about halfway when suddenly there were no more owls hooting. Dart looked back towards the rear gate and held his breath, waiting for an owl, a bird, _something_ to make a reassuring noise.

But what greeted them next was what everyone had feared. Several birds suddenly took to the skies from the trees, and then Dart saw it: hundreds of flaming arrows falling down at them from the forest. "They're attacking!" Dart yelled as he ran to the nearest warning bell.

More and more flaming arrows assaulted Hoax. Soldiers of Basil fell from the tops of their posts to the ground as arrow after arrow struck the men of Basil. Kaiser suddenly burst forth from the war room with his long sword drawn, a look of fierceness in his eyes. "Knighthood, advance!" He yelled. "Fortify the gate!"

Enemy soldiers began to pour into the town as they scaled the walls and hopped over. Two soldiers of Basil engaged them, however one was struck with an arrow. The remaining soldier stood his ground and blocked a downward slash from the Sandoran. He fended off the enemy for a few minutes until the other enemy soldier managed to catch up, and the soldier of Basil was soon overwhelmed.

"ARGGGHH!" He screamed in agony as one of the enemy soldiers stabbed him from behind. He tried to recover, but the other enemy soldier too stabbed him down until he was no longer moving, and thick blood pooled out underneath his lifeless body. The two enemy soldiers reveled in their accomplishment and ran further into the town, towards Kaiser.

The Head of the Eighth Knighthood brandished his sword and took a defensive position as the enemy charged at him with bloody swords. The first enemy soldier rushed at Kaiser and delivered a horizontal swipe, but at the last possible second Kaiser ducked and then pointed his blade straight out ahead of him while still crouched.

The first soldier yelled in surprise as he stumbled past Kaiser, but the second was not so fortunate. Thinking his friend would at least wound Kaiser, he didn't not slow down his speed. By the time he saw Kaiser in crouched position with his sword pointed right at him, it was too late. The second soldier hollowed in pain as Kaiser's sword ran right through him.

Blood trickled out from the soldiers' mouth as Kaiser quickly withdrew his blade from the man's stomach and kicked his right leg back as the first soldier tried to get an upper hand while Kaiser's back was turned. The soldier grunted as he toppled backwards. Kaiser quickly spun around and made quick work of the remaining soldier. But as he looked around Hoax, he knew they would soon be overwhelmed.

A lone soldier of Basil who was nearby suddenly turned around to see an enemy behind. Realizing that it was too late for him, the man closed his eyes and waited to death to take him. But just as the enemy raised his blade, Kaiser quickly stepped in a drove his sword through the man's gut. The Sandoran soldier's lifeless body slumped to the ground, and the soldier of Basil couldn't have appeared more surprised.

"You, help take care of the casualties!" Kaiser yelled to the man as he pushed him roughly.

More Sandoran soldiers began to pour in as Dart and Lavitz reached the ground. "Come on, we have to help Kaiser counter the enemy!" Lavitz yelled as he brandished his spear.

"I'm way ahead of you." Dart replied with a sly grin as four Sandoran soldiers suddenly charged at them. Dart rushed the nearest enemy and blocked a forward thrust by flicking his sword out and spinning around the soldier. Before the enemy soldier could react Dart crouched low and swung his leg out, knocking the soldier to the ground. Dart followed through with his trip and spun back up to a standing position before driving his sword into the chest of the enemy on the ground.

As Dart withdrew his blade from the dead soldier Lavitz sprinted full on towards the remaining three soldiers. He suddenly hurled his spear with great force and it struck one of the soldiers, who toppled to the ground. Lavitz suddenly crouched to one knee as the remaining two soldiers rushed him, unbothered by their fallen comrade.

The two men were nearing Lavitz but Dart suddenly turned and ran towards the group. As Dart neared, a smirk formed on Lavitz's mouth. "What're you smiling about? You're about to be DEAD!" One of the soldiers cackled as he was about to strike a still crouched Lavitz. Just then Dart leapt onto Lavitz' back and pushed off him, leaping forward with his sword out and a scream escaping from his lips.

Dart's broad sword easily cut through the first soldier as it drove deep through the man's armor and through his back as the two fell to the ground. Dart rolled over the dead soldier's body, pulling his sword out as he did, and rushed the remaining two men while Lavitz grabbed his spear from the other dead man and joined Dart.

Just as Dart and Lavitz finished off the last enemy near them a scream came from the top near the rear gate, where Dart and Lavitz had been guarding less than an hour ago. "ARRGGGHH!" A friendly soldier screamed as an enemy soldier, who was dressed in different armor than the others, struck him down.

Dart turned and looked back at the soldier as he loomed ominously at the top. "I'll take care of him!" Dart alerted Lavitz.

Two more enemy soldiers suddenly charged at Lavitz and he lateraled around the first and thrust his elbow back, hitting him in the side before looking ahead at the second soldier. "Right, trust me to handle things down here!" Lavitz yelled as he blocked a vertical slash from the second enemy.

Dart nodded and ran up the steps to meet the mysterious soldier. The man was dressed in dark, light armor and wore a full helmet that covered his face. "Is this all Basil has to offer?" The soldier spat as he looked around. "How pathetic…"

"You won't be saying that once you've fought me!" Dart yelled as he finally reached the top.

The soldier stared at Dart, unflinching and with a seemingly blank expression. "What guts you have, coming up here all alone. You must be either really stupid, or very brave…but is there really a difference?"

Dart yelled as he suddenly charged at the soldier. But the enemy didn't even move a muscle as Dart neared him. Dart wondered if the man would even fight back when suddenly he noticed movement from the man's right hand.

With lightning speed the enemy soldier whipped forth a long chain that nearly struck Dart in the face, but he managed to side step to the right and barely dodged the blow and the metallic chain struck the stone wall behind him, breaking its surface. "Impressive reflexes, but I doubt you will be able to dodge another blow!" The soldier cried out as he pulled his chain back and then swung it around him for another vicious attack.

Dart rolled to the right as the solider whipped his chain again, striking another section of the stone wall. _Damn, that chain is making it impossible for me to attack!_ He thought to himself as the soldier attacked yet again.

"You can't keep this up forever!" The soldier cackled as he enjoyed toying with Dart. He quickly rolled forward, dodging another strike from the chain and with lightning speed he sprang to his feet and ran straight for the solider.

The enemy soldier smirked and flicked his wrist up and the long chain swung back. Before he could react, the metal chain struck Dart in the face and he toppled to the ground. The enemy soldier quickly drew a knife and knelt down to stab Dart, but he kicked his foot back, hitting the soldier in the face and knocking him backwards.

Dart kicked his legs up and out and flipped up to a standing position as he turned to face the enemy soldier, who was now standing up. "You're skilled, I'll give you that." The soldier said with an annoyed grin. "But you're is up, there's nowhere to run!" The Sandoran Elite attacked again and Dart tried to sidestep the assault, but when the enemy soldier flicked his wrist up again, his long chain twirled back and caught Dart around his left leg.

Dart tumbled to the ground as he lost his footing and tried to recover quickly, but the Sandora Elite flicked his wrist and jerked his arm up and to the side roughly, causing Dart to be lifted in the air. The Sandora Elite whipped his arm again, sending Dart's sword flying off in the opposite direction and him hurtling into a stone wall. Dart fell to the ground as chunks of rock and dust scattered around the area.

"You were a _fool_ to challenge me alone, warrior." The Elite soldier said as he approached Dart.

Dart groaned and managed to get to his knees by the time the enemy got to him. The soldier loomed over Dart, his long dagger in hand. "You're not wearing Basil armor." The soldier noted. "But it matters not, you are a formidable opponent and I shall take your head as a trophy." He said, flashing an evil grin as he raised his dagger to strike.

"He's not alone!" Someone yelled as they ran up to join the fight.

The Sandora Elite turned his head just in time to see a spear traveling straight to him.

"Lavitz!" Dart yelled

The Sandora Elite had little time to react, but, unfortunately, Lavitzs' throw was off by only a few centimeters, and his spear cut the soldier's right cheek before continuing past him.

Lavitz continued to charge the Sandora Elite, but now he had no weapon. "YOU'RE A FOOL JUST LIKE YOUR FRIEND!" The Elite screamed, reeling his hand that was still clutching onto the chain.

Before the soldier could release his attack, however, Dart quickly sprang to his feet and tackled the enemy to the ground. The two struggled for a minute, with the enemy soldier kicking Dart back in order to get up to a standing position. But Dart quickly grabbed onto the man's leg before he could and yanked him back down.

The Sandoran Elite tried to fight Dart off again, but the red armored warrior punched him across the face and then grabbed the chain before wrapping it around the enemy's neck and pulling back as hard as he could. The enemy soldier struggled under Dart's vice-like grip as his face grew a light shade of purple, until finally the enemy soldier was breathing no more. Dart pushed the now dead corpse off his body and stood up to face Lavitz.

"Man am I glad to see you!" Dart exclaimed. "That guy was tough!"

"Sorry I didn't come sooner." Lavitz said. "Had to hold them off until I was sure the other men could handle the enemy on their own. " He explained.

"I'm just glad you came when you did." Dart said, looking grateful. "If you hadn't, I doubt I would still be standing here."

"Well, it's about time I returned the favor." Lavitz replied with a smirk.

Dart placed a hand on Lavitzs' shoulder and nodded. Then, suddenly, a soldier of Basil screamed as he was thrown at least ten feet. His body struck a wooden barrel sitting just outside the war room and it exploded into several pieces.

More soldiers from Basil could be seen running away from what appeared to be an enormous man with large muscles unlike _anything_ Dart had seen before.

"Who is _that_?" Dart asked with wide eyes as the mysterious enemy soldier approached the center of Hoax, wielding a large battle axe.

"It's a Giganto…" Lavitz replied as the man looked directly at them.

* * *

 **[A/N] Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!There's a _ton_ of more action to come as the second half of the battle for Hoax continues, after which the group will journey through the Marshlands and into Volcano Villude. **

**Thank you to Demonzmagic, Sir Davos, Mars for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **-** ** _HF99_**


	6. Through the Fire and Flames

_**The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Part One: Serdian War**_

 _ **Chapter Six: Through the Fire and Flames**_

 _ **[Dart]**_

Lavitz and Dart stood rooted to the ground, transfixed by what they were seeing; the _giganto_ , as Lavitz had called him, was knocking away soldiers as if they were merely pesky flies, while others ran off in fear.

"How can one man be so strong…" Dart wondered as he stared wide eyed at the spectacle.

"I've heard about Gigantos before but…everyone knows it to be just a legend..." Lavitz replied in shock. "I never imagined they were _real_!"

Dart's face soon turned from stunned shock to a hardened resolve as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Well, he's still just a man! Come on!" Dart cried as he charged down the steps.

"Yeah!" Lavitz yelled.

The giganto stared at the two as they made it to the bottom, about ten feet from the giant. "Kongol never lose." The man stated. "Kongol defeat all, no one stronger than he!" The giganto exclaimed before rushing Dart and Lavitz.

Being so large, the giganto crossed the ten feet distance in a matter of seconds and raised his enormous battle axe high in the air.

"Jump!" Dart yelled as the two rolled in opposite directions as the battle axe came crashing down. Lavitz and Dart rolled up to their knees and stood as Kongol ripped his axe from the earth ground, sending chunks of dirt flying as he sliced horizontally as Dart.

Dart stumbled backwards awkwardly as he barely managed to dodge the attack. Kongol rushed towards Dart with incredible speed. Dart attempted to run faster, but he tripped and fell. Kongol walked up to Dart, his red painted face, tattered nomadic garb and rippling muscles staring down at him. He raised his axe and was about to strike when Lavitz suddenly jumped onto Kongol's back.

The giganto looked back in surprised anger as Lavitz wrapped his spear against Kongol's neck and pulled back hard, attempting to knock him out. But Kongol would not go down so easily. The giganto struggled for a minute before throwing the back of his head into Lavitz's, knocking him to the ground.

Kongol now stared down Lavitz, but unbeknownst to the giant Dart had managed to sneak away. He quickly sprinted towards Kongol and caught Lavitz's attention without alerting their giant adversary. Lavitz gave a nod, and just as Kongol was about to strike Dart leapt into the air and drove his two feet into the back of the giant as hard as he could.

Kongol lost his footing, but was still standing, but that was just fine. For Lavitz quickly formed his body into a table and positioned himself by the giant's legs as Dart hit him. Kongal tumbled to the ground as Lavitz quickly rolled out of the way to as not to be crushed.

"We did it!" Dart exclaimed, but his smile soon faded as Kongol stood up and glared at two.

"No…I think we just made him angrier!" Lavitz cried as Kongol rushed then with incredible speed. Dart and Lavitz tried to counter by moving in opposite directions and attacking different areas In order to confuse the giant. Kongol swung his axe at Lavitz, who quickly rolled to the side and thrust his spear forward, cutting into the lower portion of Kongol's right leg.

The giganto screamed in pain and tried to swipe at Lavitz again, but Dart quickly rolled between his wide-spread leg's and cut Kongol's lower _left_ leg, causing him to stumble as Dart slid past Lavitz. "Come on, let's end this!" Dart said to Lavitz, throwing him a knowing look.

Lavitz nodded and crouched low as Dart sprang off his back and drew his blade to attacked Kongol. Time seemed to slow as Dart closed the short distance between himself and the giant, so close to delivering a fatal blow. But Kongol was faster and before Dart's blade could even touch Kongol's skin, the giant rose to his feet – despite his two gaping leg wounds – and caught Dart in the air by the throat.

"Dart!" Lavitz cried, rushing at Kongol, but the giant used his other hand to knock Lavitz to the side, sending the knight crashing against the war room building.

"You strong." Kongol stated as he tightened his grip around Dart's neck. "But Kongol stronger!" The giant exclaimed as he tightened his grip even more.

Shana, hearing all the loud noises, suddenly rushed out to see what was happening. "Oh no!" She gasped. "Dart!"

"No, Shana…stay inside." Lavitz groaned as he struggled to his feet.

Dart coughed and gasped to air, but to no avail. He could feel the life leaving his body each passing second. Dart made one last attempt to break free as he drew a knife from a leg strap and drove it into Kongol's hand.

The giant screamed in pain and was forced to release Dart. Kongol pulled Dart's knife from his now bleeding hand and tossed it aside.

"Come on, you have to go back inside!" Lavitz said to Shana, trying to lead her back into the building.

"No, I won't leave Dart!" Shana cried, struggling against Lavitz.

Dart couldn't even get up to his knees as he struggled just to catch his breath, coughing as he placed his hands gingerly against the skin of his neck. Kongol picked up his battle axe and stood before Dart with its edge just above the warriors head.

"Now you die." Kongol declared as he raised his axe, and then everything happened very quickly: Just as Kongol was about to strike, a faint shimmer in the sky caught his attention and he looked up to see a woman garbed in elegant purple armor with wings on her back, flying towards him with a rapier drawn.

Kongol glared at the woman and raised his axe just as she came crashing down on him. The force of the connection sent ripples of powerful wind that swept up the dirt around the three.

The woman pushed off Kongol's axe and seemed to float in the air as her wings flapped gracefully. Dart looked up at the woman, but he was still mildly incoherent from almost being strangled to death.

The mysterious woman then pointed her sword at Dart. "Wake up, Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon!" She demanded.

Dart just stared at the woman with absolute confusion, that is, until he began to feel a strange warmth envelope him. The stone in his pocket – his father's momento – suddenly glowed a bright red and Dart pulled it out as it grew warmer and warmer. The red glow soon expanded and enveloped Dart as he began to scream.

"Dart!" Shana cried. She tried to run to run, but Lavitz held her back. "No, it's too dangerous!" He yelled.

Dart continued to scream as his body disappeared from view. Kongol, who had also been watching the spectacle, seemed to have had enough with the grand display and attempted to attack the giant red orb that had covered up Dart. However, the instant Kongol's battle axe touched the giant red orb a powerful explosion erupted and Kongol was sent hurtling backwards, crashing into a stone wall.

Two large, red wings suddenly broke out from the red orb before everything burst into flames.

"NO-O!" Shana cried, breaking free of Lavitz's hold. She ran to Dart but was soon knocked back by a powerful gust of wind as the red orb carrying Dart slowly rose in the air until there was another explosion and flames burst out in all directions. As the smoke cleared away the red orb was now gone, only Dart remained, but he looked very different.

He now wore elegant red armor and his sword had grown slightly in size, as well as having a much fancier cross guard and hilt. Dart's wings gracefully brought him to the ground as he stared at himself completely transfixed.

"T-These are not humans!" A Sandoran soldier cried as he ran off, followed by the remaining enemy soldiers.

"What on earth…?" Dart exclaimed as he stared at himself with shock and bewilderment.

"Dart…you…what happened?" Lavitz asked, looking just as confused.

"I have no idea…" Dart replied.

Kongol, who had been lying still face-first into the dirt ground, slowly clambered to his feet with a heavy groan as the mysterious woman landed between him and Dart. "I'm surprised you're still alive." She said, glaring at the giant through ice cold eyes.

"Giganto not die!" The giant exclaimed as he grabbed his enormous battle axe. "Giganto will return and crush you all!" He yelled before retreating.

The woman then turned and eyed Dart as a ghost of a smile escaped her lips before vanishing like water vapor.

"What happened to me?" Dart asked suddenly.

"You are a Dragoon – a Knight of the Dragon." She said. "I merely helped you to awaken."

"Dart!" Shana cried as she ran over to him.

At the sound of Shana's voice, Dart turned around and a look of comfort flooded over him. "Shana…you're safe…." He stated weakly. Dart's knee's suddenly buckled and a bright red glow flashed, blinding everyone. When the light dissipated, Dart was no longer wearing the elegant armor of the Dragoon, but was dressed in the jeans and red armor he had always worn. "Seeing Shana's face…makes me relieved…" He said, before collapsing onto the ground, and then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **[Neet, 18 years ago] – [Flashback]**_

A young boy with fiery orange hair slept peacefully on a cot bed inside a small home. It was almost always cold in Neet, being so far north in Endiness, and each time the boy exhaled a small cloud appeared above his face. The boy huddled closer to his warm blankets as sleep enveloped him.

A loud explosion suddenly roused the child awake, and he looked around the dark room with wide eyes and fear.

Then another explosion rang out and the boy jumped out of bed just as the front door burst open. The child ran towards the door as a woman with short, dark hair garbed in thick, traditional clothing entered.

"Mother!" The boy yelled.

"Dart, stay inside!" The woman commanded as he ushered Dart further into the home.

"Mother, what's going on?" Dart asked, looking up at his mother with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Dart, everything will be alright." His mother said, smiling at him as she knelt down and gave him a hug. "I promise."

Just then a voice from outside could be heard yelling. "Dart's mother? Dart's mother!" A man's voice called out.

Dart's mother stood up and rushed outside, followed closely by Dart. Outside, a well-built, broad-shouldered man with short, spikey orange hair stood with a look of shock and worry covering his face. At the sight of Dart's mother the man looked relieved and rushed over to her. "Dart's mother!" He cried, embracing her tightly.

"Oh Zieg!" Dart's mother replied. "I thought you – "

Zieg shook his head. "I feared the same…about both of you." He said, looking at Dart.

Dart slowly approached his parents, and the two embraced Dart in between them. "Zieg, what's going on?" Dart's mother asked as Dart clung to her leg.

"It's _him_." Zieg replied with an ominous look on his face. "The Black Monster; he's destroying everything and killing everyone!" He explained quickly. "The villagers don't have any hope – what soldiers the Crystal Palace has sent have all perished…there is only one thing to do now." He said, giving her a knowing look.

"No, Zieg, you can't!" Dart's mother begged. "You swore you'd never unleash that power again."

"That was before the Black Monster attacked." Zieg replied. "You know that it is the only force capable to destroying that monster."

"I'm coming with you – " Dart's mother tried to say.

"No!" Zieg cut in. "You have to look after Dart." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "I already lost one love, I won't lose another!" Zieg declared as he pulled out a stone that began to glow red in his palm. "Promise me, you'll watch over our son." He asked.

Tears were now falling from Dart's mother's face, but she did her best to maintain a steadfast resolve. "I understand." She replied, hanging her head low.

Zieg lifted her head by placing a gently finger underneath her chin and locked eyes with her before delving in for a deep and passionate kiss that Dart's mother reciprocated with all of her being. Zieg pulled away and gave Dart's mother one last hug before kneeling down to look at his son.

"Dart." Zieg replied with a smile. "Be strong my son, you have to be strong for your mother, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes father…" Dart whimpered.

Zieg pulled in Dart for a loving embrace as a single tear fell down his face. "You're a Feld, Dart. Never forget that." Zieg whispered into Dart's ear. "You have a greatness within you that will one day burst forth, but you must use this power for good, and never for the wrong reasons." Zieg said.

"I don't want you to go." Dart cried through broken words as he hugged his father all the more tighter; tears spilling down his face.

"I know, but you have to be brave, Dart. Always remember that." Zieg replied as he slowly pulled away. He gave one last comforting look to Dart while patting him on the head before standing up.

As Zieg left the small home towards Neet, he stopped at the edge of the hill and looked back at his family. Smiling, he turned and began his decent before Dart's mother screamed back at him. "Zieg!" Dart's mother began. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Zieg yelled back, and then he disappeared in the torrent of flame and smoke.

* * *

 **[Hoax, Present Day]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

He first felt the pain in his head; a throbbing, pulsing discomfort that made him wince. Dart could feel soft padding under his head and body, and warm blankets that covered him. _I must have passed out._ Dart thought to himself, eyes still closed.

He could smell something familiar nearby, but more than that he could literally _feel_ the presence of someone sitting beside him. Dart had a feeling he knew who it was, but before he could open his eyes the person stood up and walked away towards two whispering voices that were further away.

" _What did you_ do _to him?!_ " Shana exclaimed.

"Do?" Another woman replied. " _I just saved his life,_ that's _what I_ did." The woman replied indignantly.

" _Calm down,_ both _of you_!" Lavitz cut in, maintaining as soft a voice as he could. " _Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything_." He said. " _We need to learn the truth_."

" _Well I for one_ don't _trust this woman_!" Shana replied immediately as she looked away from the woman and folded her arms across her chest.

Lavitz sighed. " _I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but she_ does _prove a point_. _We have no idea who you are, and anything you say would be difficult to believe, given our circumstances_." He replied, trying to remain fair.

" _Look._ " The woman began as an expression of anger and irritation flooded her face. " _I came to help Dart, that's all_." She replied. " _If you'd rather I leave then –_ "

" _Actually, that's_ exactly _what we want_." Shana rudely blurted out.

" _Then I guess you will never learn about the power Dart carries with him._ " The woman replied, saying no more.

" _Power_?" Lavitz repeated. " _What_ power?"

But the woman shook her head. " _I will say no more until Dart awakens. He needs to here this more than you two do_." She said.

"Then I guess you'd better start talking." Dart replied as he sat up in his bed.

"Dart!" Shana cried as she ran over to him with Lavitz close behind.

"Shana, Lavitz, it's good to see you both." Dart said as his two companions approached his side.

"I can say the same." Lavitz replied with a smile. "We thought we almost lost you."

"And you probably _would_ have." The mysterious woman replied as she slowly walked over to the three while maintaining a short distance. "Had the spirit of the Red-Eye Dragon not accepted you as its master you would have certainly perished."

Dart looked up at the woman and his eyes grew wide with realization. "Y-You are…" Dart paused and then smirked as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I never really got your name."

"It's Rose." The woman replied.

"Rose." Dart repeated as he looked her in the eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you, officially." He said with a laugh.

"It's nice to see you again." Rose replied, and for a moment it appeared as though a smile had formed across her lips, but the expression soon vanished as Shana cut in.

"How do you know Dart?" Shana asked in an interrogative manner.

"I saved him." Rose replied simply, though her eyes never left Darts face.

"You mean just now, right?" Lavitz asked, thinking Rose was talking about the mysterious event that took place hours ago.

Rose shook her head. "No, we've meet before." She replied, saying no more, which made Shana look even more suspicious and jealous.

"I want to hear it from Dart!" Shana exclaimed, turning to her childhood friend.

Lavitz seemed to agree. "I don't think we'll get anywhere unless you explain, Dart."

"Rose was the reason I was able to make it back to Seles." Dart replied as he looked at his friends.

"You mean the warrior who saved you from the dragon was – " Shana began.

"Rose." Dart finished. "Exactly. If it were not for her quick action I would surely perished against that monsters wrath, and I wouldn't have been able to save you, Shana, or help _you_ , Lavitz." He explained.

Lavitz looked at Rose with shocked gratitude. "Then I must thank you, Rose, for saving Dart. It's a strange coincidence to find you here when the man whom you've never met before also happens to be here as well." He noted.

Dart also seemed to find this strange. How had Rose managed to find them? "Yeah, speaking of, I never really thanked you for the first time. So, thank you Rose." Dart said genuinely

Rose shook her head. "I don't need your thanks, I wanted to do it." She replied, sounding somewhat cold.

"I see." Dart said. "Then your presence here cannot be a mere coincidence, can it?" Dart asked, eyeing Rose oddly.

"No, it is not…" Rose replied. "I followed you here because of the fascinating artifact you carry with you."

"Artifact?" Dart repeated. " _What_ artifact?" But even as he asked this, he suddenly realized what she meant. "You mean _this_?" Dart exclaimed as he took out his father's memento.

Rose nodded and took out a similar looking stone from her pocket. Immediately the two stones began to glow brightly; Dart's red and Rose's a dark violet. "Wh-What _is_ this light?!" Dart cried in shock.

"It is proof that you deserve to rule over Dragons." Rose said as she stowed her orb away, and the bright light soon dissipated.

" _Proof_?" Dart repeated in confusion. "I never knew my father's memento contained such power…"

" _This_ is why you rescued Dart, isn't it?!" Shana yelled suddenly. "You _knew_ he had this… _whatever_ this is, within in. _Didn't_ you?!" She demanded.

Rose shook her head. "Not immediately, no." She said. "I happened to be in the same forest that Dart was in while on his way to Seles when Feyrbrand appeared. I was just a traveling warrior helping another out. But there _was_ something strange about Dart, something that pulled me to him." Rose said. "After he left for Seles my Dragoon Spirit resonated, signifying that another Dragoon was in my presence. I knew it couldn't have been a mistake, and so I followed Dart and watched from a distance." She said, looking at Dart. "It's very likely that you would not have survived your eventful journey had your father's memento, the Spirit of the Red-Eye Dragon, not recognized you as the rightful successor." She explained. "The fight with the giganto was the tipping point.

"How do you know of such things?" Lavitz asked, looking perplexed. "The Dragoons were a legend that I had only heard about from Minister Noish. He said it was a lost tale of seven warriors who led the Human's to victory: The Dragoons." Lavitz said.

"And how does you Minister know of such legends?" Rose asked with a scoff. "It's better than being ignorant." She said defensively.

"That's true." Lavitz replied. "However this particular _ignorance_ is one that thousands of people believe to be nothing more than legend, it's not every day that you meet a traveling warrior who just happens to know so much about an event that had been considered lost to history." Lavitz explained. "Not to mention that you yourself poses this power, and had knowledge enough to infer that Dart did too."

"I suppose when you put it that way…you do have a point." Rose admitted.

"Speaking about that." Dart cut in. "Was that the only reason why you followed me? Because you thought I was a Dragoon?" He asked.

Rose paused for a moment and looked at Dart, Lavitz and Shana. "In the beginning? Honestly I don't know what made me follow you. But now, seeing the three of you here like this, it reminded me of my friends." She said, looking distant. "There too were stuck in a turbulent age, and like you they knew the enemy needed to be defeated."

"You said 'reminded'." Lavitz pointed out. "What happened to your friends? Where are they know?"

Rose turned to Lavitz and then looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore, it's all in the past now…"

"I see, please forgive me. It is not my place to pry." Lavitz replied, bowing curtly.

"Please forgive me, as well, Rose." Shana said as she approached her. "I was wrong about you…"

Rose smirked and folded her arms. "It's okay, I'm used to being hated."

Dart opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the cries of a soldier outside. "Sir Kaiser, is Sir Kaiser in there!?" The man yelled.

Dart clambered out of bed and ran outside, followed closely by Lavitz, Shana and Rose. "What's going on?!" Dart asked.

The soldier from Basil stood bent over with his arms on his knees, propping him up as he breathed heavily. "Th-The Seventh Fort is under heavy assault from Imperial Sandora!" He exclaimed, catching his breath.

"What?!" Lavitz exclaimed. "Dammit! We drive then back but it does no good!" He cried, clenching his hand into a first and holding it up.

"Where did the attack come from?" Dart asked, trying to remain calm.

"The dragon has attacked from the forest beyond Volcano Villude." The soldier replied as he calmed down. "The Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods are overwhelmed, we need more men!"

"Go to Indels Castle and report this, ask His Majesty Albert to send more troops! We will take the dragon by force and ends this accursed war!" Lavitz bellowed with anger.

"Wait!" Dart yelled before the soldier could so much as more towards the horse stalls. "I agree that we need to defeat the dragon _and_ Sandora, but even with hundreds of men the amount of casualties would be enormous, and there's no guarantee that we would prevail."

"Then we'll send more men!" Lavitz cried.

"Do you think a wasted death is honorable or something?" Rose cut in.

Lavitz glared at Rose. "You…how _dare_ you…"

Dart quickly placed a comforting hand on Lavitz's shoulder. "I _know_ you must be feeling angry and hurt by what Sandora has done to you. Taking your men and your country is unforgivable." Dart began to explain. "But I _too_ know what it's like to have lose and want vengeance, but _think_ my friend. A dragon is _much_ too powerful for humans to fight."

"Listen to Dart." Rose said, taking a step forward. "An army of humans is powerful, but it is still just an army of humans."

"We have to try _something_!" Lavitz cried as frustration began to reach its peak.

"Perhaps…there may be another way…" Rose said, giving Dart a knowing look.

"Y-You mean…?" Dart began.

Rose nodded. "You felt it, didn't you? The power of the Dragon Knight, burning deep within you?"

"Yes!" Lavitz exclaimed. "The Dragoons of old! Their power could stop a dragon for certain!"

Dart pulled out his Spirit Stone and stared at it intensely. "I felt it, yes, but for only a minute. I don't even remember how it happened…what makes you think I can do it again so easily? Much less face a dragon?" He asked her, looking serious and quite nervous.

"You have the power, Dart." Rose said, looking into his eyes. "It has already been awakened inside you. You only need to learn, and _I_ can teach you."

Dart's eyes widened slightly. "You're coming too?" He asked.

"Of course." Rose said. "You've only just discovered you power, I cannot allow a fellow Dragoon to fend for himself." She finished, smirking at him as she turned and walked away from the group.

"H-Hey!" Dart yelled, looking mildly offended. "I'm not _completely_ helpless you know!"

"Meet me out here tomorrow before dawn." Rose yelled back.

"What for?" Dart asked.

"You'll find out!" She replied, not turning back.

Just then, Sir Kaiser exited the war-room building aided by two soldiers. "So, the beast has finally attacked has it?" He asked, limping towards the group.

"Kaiser, you shouldn't be walking around! Your wound might open up!" Lavitz exclaimed as the Head of the Eight Knighthood suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Gigantos and Dragons." Kaiser began as Lavitz helped him up. "This is no longer a fight between Humans. If we don't defeat the Dragon, we don't have a future!" He cried. "Dart, we must ask for your help…please."

Dart approached Kaiser and placed a hand on the side of his arm, giving it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Sir Kaiser, I will do _everything_ I can to fight the dragon and end the war!"

"Your words gladden me." Kaiser replied with a curt bow. "I am in your debt." He turned and looked at Shana. "Shana, you should think about staying here, or perhaps even returning to Indels Castle. Surely you would be safer there." He said.

But Shana shook her head. "I can help too!" She said, eyeing Dart.

Dart nodded, albeit rather reluctantly.

"Very well, then, it's settled!" Kaiser said. "Tomorrow Dart, Lavitz Shana and Rose will aid the tenth and thirteenth knighthoods in the Marshlands before proceeding on to the forest, where the dragon is reported to have a nest. I suggest you all get some rest, the journey will not be easy." He said before Lavitz and the other soldier's helped Kaiser back inside.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Shana]**_

She watched as Sir Kaiser and Lavitz disappeared through the doorway of the war-room building before looking back at Dart. It was near midday now, and many of the remaining, uninjured, soldiers were moving about to help with repairs and aid in the recovery from the battle.

Dart stood in the same spot he had been for the past several minutes, staring down into his open palm.

"I don't know if I can do it, Shana…" He said as Shana approached him from behind.

"When I was a captive in Hellena, there wasn't a _day_ that went by were I just wanted it all to be over." Shana said, stepping next to Dart, who turned his head and looked at Shana with wide eyes as she continued. "But the hope that you would one day save me _kept_ me alive." She said.

"Shana…" Dart breathed.

"Even though you were hundreds of miles away I knew you would come, and I felt a power within me that I never felt before…courage." Shana said as the two stared at each other. "And even afterwards, my desire to know why Sandora wants me and continuing this journey with you is because you _inspire_ others, and _that_ is why I will always have faith in you." Shana finished as she smiled at him.

"Shana…I don't know what to say…." Dart replied, not expecting to hear something like that come from Shana. "You know what, you're right!" He said with a smile after a pause. "I've never backed down from a fight, and I'm not about to now! Besides, I'll have you Lavitz and Rose with me to help."

Shana chuckled awkwardly and rubbed her arm. "I'm glad you're happy I'm coming along, but I don't know how much help I'll be…what if something happens that we can't control?" She asked, thinking back to Limestone Cave when she somehow managed to kill Urobolus during the serpent's final strike.

Dart smiled at Shana and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you. I promise." He said before pulling Shana in for a hug.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Later that night]**_

Shana sat on her bedside as she looked out the window of the room she had been given. A single, lit candle on the window ledge was the only thing illuminating the space as Shana stared at the giant, blue and red moon in the sky that had never once set.

She remembered, as a young girl growing up in Seles, the stories that the men had said about how the moon would glow a bright red and change the land forever. Her adoptive father, the former mayor of Seles had said it brought nothing but misfortune, but Shana never really believed in such things. That is, until her encounter with Urobolus and witnessing Dart transform into a warrior thought to only exist in legend. Now, the world seemed like a much more unusual place.

"Dart…" Shana whispered under her breath. She had been sitting so close to the window that when she spoke, her breath fogged up the glass. She watched as the misshapen circle slowly began to shrink until it was no longer there. So many questions flowed through her mind: what would happen once they faced the dragon? Would they win the war for Basil and unify all of Serdio? Would she ever find out why Imperial Sandora kidnapped her? But of all these questions only one ached at her heart; would Dart fall for her as she has for him?

A knock suddenly came at her door and Shana turned around with a confused expression. Shana got out of bed and wrapped a night robe around her semi revealing body before picking up the candle holder and walking over to the door.

Opening it by just a crack, Shana was surprised to see that it was Lavitz standing before her. "Oh, Lavitz, I wasn't expecting you...is everything alright?"

Lavitz, who was still garbed in his green and silver armor, smiled tiredly at Shana. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He began to say. "I noticed the light in your room and wanted to check on you; I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this hour." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no, everything is fine." Shana began to say. "I just couldn't sleep…" She said before turning around and walking back into her room.

Lavitz followed behind her and gently closed the door. "Sleep can evade even the most courageous of knights, it's natural for you to feel apprehensive about tomorrow…I know brave soldiers who would rather face their angry wife than a dragon." He said with a laugh.

"It's not that." Shana said as she turned around to face Lavitz. "I'm not afraid of the dragon, as surprising as that sounds."

"Then what is it?" Lavitz asked, taking a short step closer to her.

"It's Dart…" Shana replied after a while.

"Dart?" Lavitz repeated.

"I'm afraid that once our journey ends Dart will leave again to search for the _Black Monster_...especially now that he has these powers." This was partly true, though the reality was that Shana was in love with Dart, and she was beginning to think that maybe he would never feel the same way.

"Shana, Dart cares for. _Anyone_ can see that." Lavitz began. "And he's already shown you once that he can put aside his desire for vengeance in order to help you and others. Besides, you're the only family he has left." Lavitz said with a grin.

Shana returned a weak smile. "Yeah…family…" She replied softly as she looked away from Lavitz.

"Try not to think about it too much." Lavitz said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And try to get some rest, we'll be leaving early tomorrow for the Seventh Fort." He finished before walking towards the door.

"Lavitz." Shana said, spinning around quickly just as Lavitz opened the door. "Thank you."

Lavitz smiled as he started to leave. "Anytime, goodnight Shana."

"Goodnight…" Shana replied as Lavitz disappeared and the door closed.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Rose]**_

She stood on the wall overlooking Serdio as a cool morning breeze swept past her, blowing her long strands of raven black hair gently in an elegant dance.

Rose hadn't yet changed from her traditional dark violet armor, which was composed of two arm-length finger gauntlets, an intricate chest piece with interwoven gold boarders that ran along the armor, making it appear like a jacket. She wore a single, knee-high boot that had a matching golden boarder at the opening, and a short skirt that met at four 'V's around her waist, with her rapier strapped to her right side.

Rose lifted one of her hands to fold a strand of hair behind her ear, where an odd looking ear-piece stuck out at a point as she watched the sun begin its slow ascent. An identical ear-piece graced her other ear and matched the style and appearance of her armor.

 _11,000 years I still can't forget about you…_

Rose turned her head back to the war-room building, where she assumed Dart was resting. _Why does he remind of you so much?_ Rose shook her head. _No, I can't waver…my journey will_ never _end…_ Rose thought to herself as she removed a choker from her neck and stared at the jewel for a moment before putting it back on.

As she did, Rose sensed someone approaching her from behind. Her right arm slowly fell to her side as her fingers gently grasped the hilt of her rapier before realizing it was Dart. "It's rude to sneak up on people, you know."

"Sorry." Dart replied as he stopped a feet behind her. "I came looking for you and saw you standing here…" He said.

"Is that so?" Rose asked, keeping her back to Dart. "And what is it exactly you needed me for?"

"You asked me to meet with you before we depart for the Seventh Fort." Dart said as he looked up at the still mostly dark sky.

Rose turned and glanced at Dart. "Indeed I did." She replied before turning around to face him. "I think it would be wise if you learned some things about your new abilities before we begin our journey."

"Alright." Dart said with a nod. "Like what?"

"First: a dragoon must understand that their power comes _directly_ from their body." Rose began.

"I thought it came from the stone…?" Dart asked as he pulled it out.

"It is much more than a stone, Dart." Rose said. "That stone contains the _spirit_ of the Red-Eye Dragon and it was gives us the ability to transform into Dragoons." Rose explained.

Dart looked from Rose to the spirit stone in his hands as it pulsed a light red.

"As long as the Red-Eye Dragon spirit glows red for you, _you_ are its true master. But should you ever lose faith, question your abilities as a Dragoon or lose your path, the spirit stone could leave you and chose another." Rose explained.

"You mean, I wouldn't be a Dragoon anymore?" Dart asked with some surprise in his voice.

"The connection between a Dragoon and their D-spirit is a strong bond that must be respected. Always remember that your strength comes from within…" Rose said as she placed her right hand over Dart's chest briefly before pulling away. "And your ability to transform into a Dragoon is directly related to how much strength, and will power you have at the time you wish to transform."

"Wow, my head's really starting to hurt…" Dart replied as he stowed his D-spirit away.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier." Rose said, flashing Dart a passing grin.

"I can't imagine flying would be easy at all." Dart pondered as he remembered Rose swooping in just before the giganto, Kongol, could finish Lavitz and himself off.

"Your instincts as a warrior will help guide you in battle." Rose said. "As for flying and magic, those will come with time." She explained before walking past Dart. "I will do what I can to help you along our journey."

"Wait, I can do _magic_?!" Dart exclaimed as he spun around in place.

Rose stopped by the ladder leading to the ground. "Come on, we'd better meet with the others. It's dawn already." She said before deciding against the ladder and hopped down instead, with Dart close behind her.

* * *

 **[The Marshlands]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

The group arrived outside the Seventh Fort and couldn't believe what they saw: bodies of bloody Basil soldiers, with a few Sandoran soldiers mixed in, littered the ground outside the entrance to the fort.

A group of Sandoran soldiers stood half-encircling a Basil soldier that was on his knees before one of the enemy, who was dressed differently than the others. As Dart and the others ran up the stone steps the Sandoran Commander ran his blade through the captive's heart. Blood trickled down the soldier's mouth as his head slumped low. The Sandoran soldier withdrew his blade, now painted in thick red blood, and looked over at Dart and the others.

"What do we have here, more dogs of Basil ready to die?" The commander taunted with a grin, but it soon vanished. "Wait, you don't _look_ like soldiers from Basil…perhaps you're mercenaries? A little late, don't you thing?" The man sneered.

Lavitz glared at the soldier and stepped forward. "I am Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of Basil. Laid down your arms and you will all live…or die, it's your choice." He replied before brandishing his spear and moving his right foot forward and his left foot back, moving into a combative stance.

"Head of the First Knight, huh?" The commander repeated. "Your head will see me sore through the ranks of the great Sandoran army once I deliver it to Emperor Doel, attack!" The five men rushed past their commander, all screaming with their blades drawn as they lunged at Dart and the others.

Shana quickly drew an arrow and fired it at one of the men, but they batted it away with their sword as if it were nothing more than a pesky fly. Another soldier advanced at Dart as he tried to deliver a downward slice. Dart blocked the attack as their swords met with the resounding clang of steel.

Another soldier rushed Rose, clearly not caring that she was a women as he tried to slash at her with his gladius. Rose smirked and side-stepped to the right just as the soldier brought his sword down before slicing through the man's armor as he passed her.

Dart shifted his weight and followed through with the moment of the enemy soldiers attack by forcing their swords to the ground. Dart quickly raised his free arm and drove his elbow into the man's face, knocking him backwards.

Lavitz stood his guard as the commander and two other soldiers surrounded him. "Alive or dead, you will stand before the great emperor!" The commander spat.

"We'll see about that!" Lavitz bellowed as the two soldiers charged him. Lavitz raised his spear horizontally as both soldier's sword came crashing down. Lunging upwards, Lavitz managed to push the two soldiers back before barely dodging a lethal swipe from the commander. "You're _mine_!" He declared as Lavitz stumbled backwards before regaining his footing.

"Lavitz!" Shana yelled as she drew an arrow in an attempt to help, but found it difficult to get a clear shot as the commander continued to move Lavitz in front of him.

The two soldiers that Lavitz had knocked back stood up and began to rush him, when suddenly Rose appeared out of nowhere and jumped high in the air before wrapping her legs around one of the soldier neck and twisted her body causing the man to be thrown to the ground. The soldier squirmed under Rose's tight hold until she finally snapped his neck.

The second soldier charged after Rose but Dart quickly lunged at the man with his sword extended. The man grunted loudly as he managed to block a few of Darts attacks before retaliating himself. However, Dart easily blocked the flurry of attacks before ducking under a horizontal swipe and sliced deeply into the man's right thigh vertically as he came up. The soldier howled in pain as he fell to the opposite knee. Dart quickly flourished his sword and drove it through the back of the soldier, delivering the killing blow.

Lavitv struggled against the burst of attacks from the commander before he tried to lung and jab the man. However the commander quickly ducked and threw his body into Lavitz' before lifting him up and flipping him over his body. Lavitz hit the ground hard as his spear landed a few inches out of his reach. Before he could grab it again, however, he was forced to roll to one side as the commander drove his blade into the earth. Lavitz kicked the commander in the side, effectively knocking him back so he could quickly grab his spear just as the commander regained his footing and rushed to attack him once more.

Lavitz rolled with his spear and thrust it in the air just as the commander loomed over him, poised to attack. Lavitz' spear entered the right side of the commanders' waist before he could strike, and the commander grunted in pain as he slumped over, blood now coating his skirt armor. Lavitz withdrew his spear and shifted to the side before standing up as the commander stumbled to the ground, breaking his fall by throwing one of his arms out to prop himself up.

Lavtiz stood over the commander as he sat on one knee with his right leg sprawled out and covered in blood. Placed the tip of his spear under the man's neck, Lavitz pulling his head up so their eyes could meet. "What happened to my men here?" Lavitz asked tensely.

The commander smiled and struggled to laugh between painful grunts, but remained silent. Lavitz, growing impatient, placed his boot over the man's injured thigh and pushed down hard. "AAAAHHHHH~!" The commander cried in pain.

"Lavitz!" Shana exclaimed as a look of shock and fear covered her face.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Lavitz asked again as he pressed the tip of his spear a little deeper into the man's skin, drawing blood.

"They're _dead_!" The commander croaked gleefully as blood oozed from his lips.

"No…" Lavitz whispered in shock.

"Each one of them suffered great pain from the dragon, as will you all!" The commander spat with anger.

"You…you _bastard_!" Lavitz cried as he prepared to lunge at the commander, but Dart quickly jumped in and stopped him.

"Lavitz, wait! This isn't the way, you're an _honorable_ knight! His leg is badly wounded and he's lost too much blood now." Dart explained as he looked back at fallen commander. "He will meet his fate." Dart said, looking back at Lavitz.

Lavitz remained poised to attack, but soon stood down. "Very well…leave him to die." He said, before turning around.

The commander croaked with laughter as the others began to follow Lavitz towards the Seventh Fort. "I will personally enjoy sending the heads of your comrades to their families before they all become slaves!" He screamed darkly. "And as for the women..."

Lavitz stopped walking and paused for a moment before quickly spinning around without warning and threw his spear at the commander with deadly force and accuracy.

The elegant spear torpedoed through the air before connecting with the left side of the commanders neck, nearly taking his head off as blood gushed out, spraying on the ground around him.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Shana]**_

She watched as Lavitz pulled out his spear from the now dead knight commander and walked back to the group. "I think they've all been taken care of." Dart said, looking around the area. "We'd better check inside the keep." He continued, glancing over at the dilapidated structure.

"I doubt it will be any better in there than out here." Rose stated.

"We still have to search for survivors!" Lavitz yelled.

"He's right!" Shana replied. "What if there's someone in there who needs our help?"

Rose rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"We came here to check on the seventh fort, so we can't leave without looking for any survivors." Dart said, and with that the group entered the structure.

Shana gasped as body's could be seen lying everyone, unmoving. "This is horrible!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"I'm not seeing any external wounds or injuries." Dart said as he examined a few of the soldiers. "Something weird happened to their skin and faces." He noted.

And, indeed, most of the dead soldiers had wrinkled skin with an odd green-tinted to it, and their faces were sunken in, as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"It's the dragon's poison." Rose commented.

"…Sir Lavitz…is that…you?" Someone called weakly.

Lavitz rushed over and fell to the side of a wounded soldier. "It's me, everything's going to be alright. Just relax, help is coming – "

"No, save yourself!" The soldier grunted weakly. "This…is…the dragon's…poison…" The man said before the life vanished from his eyes.

Lavitz clenched his teeth and stood up as he fought back tears. "I will wreck your hatred upon them my friends…" He said.

"You're not alone." Dart said as he placed a comforting hand on Lavitz' shoulder.

Shana too approached Lavitz, and, without really thinking much of it, took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before letting go as a mixture of novice emotions fluttered through her mind.

"We should get going if you want to avenge your men." Rose stated as she stood by the fort entrance.

Dart gave a nod. "I agree, I think the path through the marshlands is back that way." He said, pointing out to the road that led them to the seventh fort.

The group made their way down the road and soon reached a fork. They too the path leading right and continued onwards, the terrain gradually changing but still remained relatively true to its swampy nature.

Suddenly Shana felt a stinging sensation in her left ankle. Thinking nothing of it, she tried to push the nagging feeling aside and proceed onwards, like Rose would. _Rose probably doesn't even_ feel _pain…maybe that's why Dart seems to fascinated with her…?_ Shana thought to herself.

And, indeed, Dart _had_ been acting odd since Rose's arrival, but more likely it was due to the fact that Rose is a dragoon and Dart is a newly formed one. Still, Roses overall toughness made Dart seem to carry a conversation with Rose much easier than she or Lavitz.

She wanted to speak with Dart alone, but with everything going on right now she didn't see them getting a moment by themselves. Shana took a step in a puddle of thick mud and tripped as it caught her ankle. "Ah!" She cried, falling to one knee suddenly.

Immediately Dart ran over and knelt by her. "Shana! Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

Shana found herself blushing as their faces were now only a few inches from each other. "I'm f-fine…my foot was stuck in the mud, that's all." Shana said, breaking eyes contact with Dart.

Dart eyed Shana curiously before helping her up. "Be careful." He said to her, not unkindly.

Shana smiled, but when Dart turned around she grew slightly annoyed that he was still treating her like a child. If Rose had tripped, instead of her, Dart would probably make some joke about what was more hurt – Rose or the ground? But Shana mentally shook her head. _No, Rose wouldn't fall down so easily, she's too tough for that._ Shana thought bitterly. "See? I'm fine – " She started to say as she stood up. But as she took another step, Shana felt her right ankle give way under her petite frame.

"Yeek!" She cried, falling to the ground.

"Shana!" Dart yelled as he dropped beside her. "You twisted her ankle, didn't you?" He asked, giving her a knowing look.

"It's nothing." Shana replied through clenched teeth and shut eyes. She tried to push past the pain and stand up, but she didn't move more than a foot off the ground before a sharp pain entered her ankle and she fell back down.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride." Dart said, giving her a smile.

"But…it's _embarrassing_ …" Shana whispered so only Dart could hear.

" _Embarrassing_?" Dart repeated with a curious grin. "I used to give you piggy-back rides all the time, remember?" Shana nodded, but her eyes kept darting to Lavitz and Rose, who both stood waiting. "You two go on ahead, we'll catch up!" Dart said to the other two, noticing Shana's reluctance.

Lavitz and Rose stared at each, but shrugged and went on as asked.

"Better?" Dart asked.

"Uh-huh!" Shana replied with a thankful smile.

Dart turned around, allowing Shana to climb onto his back, before standing up. He placed his securely under Shana's thighs, causing her cheeks to glow red; she was thankful Dart couldn't see her face right now, as Shana fought hard not to think about Dart's strong hands firmly grasping her legs. She wondered for a moment, then, if Dart were having similar thoughts about her chest pressing up against his back. Although, she didn't really poses large breasts, so perhaps the thought _hadn't_ crossed his mind. "I'm such trouble, aren't I?" She asked softly, resting her forehead against Dart's back met with his neck.

"I don't think so, and neither does Lavitz or Rose." Dart replied, sounding pretty sure of himself.

"…I should have stayed in Hoax." Shana replied.

Dart stopped and glanced back at Shana. "You're kidding, right?"

Shana sighed. "I don't know…maybe I shouldn't have even _come_ to Hoax – I'm no warrior." She said. " _Certainly_ not like Rose anyway…"

Dart now seemed to understand what was going on. "Shana…you have something that only _you_ can do, and – for the record – you're a lot braver than most women, Rose is just…different, but you don't need to pretend to be tough like her." He explained. "We're a team, so I'll always be looking out for you." Dart said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dart." Shana said as her lips formed into a smile.

"Do you still wish you stayed in Hoax?" He asked curiously, now making his way to the top of the hill.

"No." Shana replied with a shake of her head. "...I guess I had a bit of a weak moment... You know what, I have more confidence now. I can fight to help everybody; I'm _not_ a drag on others." She concluded, looking confident.

Dart chuckled. "Well that's good."

"Dart, is Shana alright?" Lavitz yelled once they were in view.

"I'm fine!" Shana yelled back. It's just a sprained ankle."

"Looks like this is end of the Marshlands." Lavitz said as he eyed the changing road and landscape behind him.

"I'd say Volcano Villude is another half-day's journey from here." Rose said, standing with her arms folded across her chest and one leg bent.

"We should rest for a night before we get there." Dart suggested as Shana got down from his back.

"Fine by me…" Rose replied as she turned and went on ahead.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Lavitz]**_

The group made camp less than a few miles from the Marshlands. The terrain grew increasingly mountainous with thick forests. It was surprising to know that a volcano that could erupt at any moment sat near a forest on the mountain range.

But Volcano Villude had been in Serdio for as long as Lavitz could remember. The area had always been deemed too dangerous to travel for commoners (although some merchants didn't seem bothered by it),

For as long as Volcano Villude had been around, Lavitz had never heard of any incidents taking place, and that attested even more by the large growth of woods that surrounded the region of lava and rock. It was dark now, and a decent sized fire laminated the immediate area. Dart was busy preparing food over the fire while Shana sat against a tree as she occasionally glanced at Dart while her eyes wandered the rest of the area; her injured ankle had been wrapped tightly with two semi-flat pieces of wood sandwiched around it.

Lavitz raised a curious eyebrow as he looked around for Rose, but couldn't seem to find her.

"We shouldn't linger here for too long." Rose suddenly spoke, appearing beside Lavitz seemingly out of the blackness of the night.

Lavitz jumped in shock but tried to maintain that he knew she had been there, hoping to fool her, but he knew it probably didn't work. "I agree." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "But we also need rest – and Shana could use a little time to heal her sprained ankle." He explained.

Rose remained silent as she stared off into the dark and sweeping landscape illuminated by the moon and stars. Lavitz stared at her for a moment – Rose stood tall and proud as a light breeze fell in, causing her long, raven black hair to trail behind her. "Rose, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question…" She replied.

"What do you know about Volcano Villude?" Lavitz asked then.

"…" Rose shifted her position and glanced at Lavitz. "An odd thing to ask, don't you think?"

"Not really." Lavitz replied. "Kaiser never told us how exactly to get there beyond the marshlands, and you seemed pretty certain Volcano Villude was only a half-day's journey when we left. It just makes me think you've heard of it before." He reasoned.

" _Heard of it_? Certainly I've _heard_ of it, as have many others." Rose replied evasively.

"You also seem to be in a bit of a hurry to get through there…anything we should know about?" Lavitz asked, giving her a knowing look.

Rose sighed and her hands fell to her side as he turned to face Lavitz. "It was a long time ago – another life for me." She began. "I won't lie and say that Volcano Villude is easy to navigate through, what with its rocky terrain, gaseous fumes, lava and fire. But there are _other_ dangers in Volcano Villude that I would much rather avoid…"

Lavitz wanted to ask her more questions, but Dart suddenly called them over to eat. The group sat around the fire and quietly ate the roast Dart had prepared. It was surprisingly good, and while it lacked some flavor, the edible fruits Dart managed to find made up for the loss.

"We should think about what route to take to Volcano Villude." Lavitz suggested once everyone had finished.

Dart nodded and pulled out a map. "We're right here." He said, picking up a rock and placing it relatively near where the marshlands led to the mountains. "And we need to get to here." He said, picking up another rock and placing it on the region of the mountain marked in red."

"Looks like we'll have to go through the mountains." Lavitz concluded.

"Yes, but it won't be as hard as you might be imagining." Rose said. She picked up a twig and began to trace a line. "There's an opening here – a small valley - that splits through the mountain. We can cut through and make out way up until we've reached the volcano."

"It's better than having to scale the mountain." Dart commented, seeming to like the plan. "You seem pretty knowledgeable about the area – have you been to Volcano Villude before?" Dart asked curiously.

Lavitz glanced at Rose but said nothing as she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Once – a long time ago…though I doubt much will have changed." Rose said.

"Anything we should be on the lookout for?" Dart asked next, wanting to be one step ahead.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing that _I_ know of. But…there is an old legend that says Volcano Villude is guarded by a great fire spirit…though I've never heard of it being true."

"I have heard of the same legend." Lavitz replied, to the surprise of the others. "My father would tell me about it when I was younger to keep me from wanting to venture there. But it was just a story…"

"True or not, it's better to be prepared." Dart replied as he stood up.

Lavitz folded up the map and stowed it away in one of his pockets. "Then we should probably get some rest. We'll have an early start tomorrow.

Dart nodded in agreement and the two men set about to bring the fire down to embers and a few minor patches of flame. The remaining heat wouldn't keep them warm all night, but hopefully for most of it.

The group woke early the next day and cleared the area of any evidence that they had been there. Lavitz led the group through the low, rocky terrain of the thin valley that split through the mountains as it began to steep upwards into sharp cliffs. The rocks began to grow larger and larger, and the path became less clear. Eventually the path became too steep and jagged to travel through.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Lavitz asked as he came to a stop by a rock wall that cut off the valley in a U shape.

"I am." Rose said as she pushed past Lavitz. She turned and faced the thick vegetation that tangled its way up the mountain side and drew her sword.

"What are you doing?" Lavitz asked with a curious expression.

Rose silently pulled back and sliced through branches and vines until they could see through the undergrowth, but there was no path. She moved to one side and continued to cut through the plant life, once again failing to find a path.

But Dart soon caught on, and he too pulled out his sword and began to cut through the foliage until finally enough of it was gone for them to see a small path that led deeper into the mountain side.

" _There_ is your path." Rose stated before walking through.

Dart looked at Lavtiz before shrugging and following Rose, who was still in the process of clearing the path.

"Come on, we'd better help." Shana said.

Lavitz looked from the back to her and nodded. "Yeah."

Shana smiled and turned to catch up with Dart and Rose, while Lavitz continued to stare at the newly formed pathway entrance with burning intensity in his eyes. He gripped his spear tightly before walking through.

* * *

 **[Volcano Villude]**

 _ **[Dart]**_

As the group ventured further through the dirt path, the trees and plants gradually began to disappear; replaced with rock walls that grew taller and taller. The air began to grow thicker and hotter as the sounds of gushing lava could be heard. The air was a hazy red and it made Lavitz and Shana's eyes burn as they shielded them from the bright sun that beat down on them.

The path they were on steady grew upwards to a somewhat steep climb, and once the group reached the top they could see the area in its entirety. "Wow, so _this_ is Volcano Villude…" Lavitz stated as he took a step forward on the small rock landing. "It looks so barren." He observed, staring out into what appeared to be only mountains and magma.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance." Rose said as she walked past him. "A vast forest surrounds the very edge of the volcano, and as such many creatures are drawn to the area."

"What about the fire spirit?" Dart asked as he helped Shana up to her feet.

Rose looked from Dart back out into the burning land of Volcano Villude. "It doesn't seem to be around, with any luck we won't run into it – " Just then there was a deafening screech and the group noticed something large flying in the distance.

"I-Is that…?" Shana asked.

" _Fire Bird_ …" Rose replied, clenching her teeth. "It's not like him to show up like this." She whispered.

The large mass continued to fly towards them until it was fully visible; a giant bird-like creature that was literally on fire. It screeched again once it got closer and changed directions towards them. "Dammit, he's seen us!" Rose yelled. "Run!"

Lavitz, Dart and Shana followed Rose down a set of makeshift rock steps into the deep caves and tunnels of the mountain. . They stopped by a river or magma with various spaced out sections of rocks leading to other areas. "That thing was _huge_!" Lavitz exclaimed.

"I hope we don't run into it again…" Shana replied. They were all beginning to sweat profusely now from the heat, except for Dart – who seemed perfectly fine despite the deathly high temperatures.

"I agree." Dart said. "Let's try and stick to areas below ground, hopefully it won't be able to reach us." He suggested. The others didn't seem to have a problem with this as they began to navigate through the river of lava. "Do you know which way to go, Rose?" Dart asked as he watched his footing on the rock-like platforms.

"I believe there is an exit this way that will lead us back into the forest, but I don't know how close it will put us to the Dragon's nest." Rose replied.

Dart silently nodded as they reached the middle of the river. Shana suddenly stopped and began to look around oddly. "Shana, are you alright?" Dart asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can hear someone speaking to me…" Shana replied, looking around aimlessly.

"I didn't hear anything." Dart stated. "Besides, we are the only one's here…" He pointed out.

"I know but – " Shana stopped abruptly and jerked her head forward. "There it is again, it's – " She stopped talking again, but this time her face grew contorted, as if she were in pain. "I-It's calling me…I'm sorry I have to go!" She cried, pushing past Dart and the others.

"Shana!" Dart yelled. "Wait!" But she had already made it across two rock platforms before the others ran after her. When they reached Shana they found her in a large opening standing near a cliff, where the lava river flowed through below. "Shana, are you alright?" Dart asked as he approached her.

Shana nodded weakly and stood up straight. "Yes, yes I'm fine now."

"Next time don't just run off like that." Dart said.

Shana frowned. "Sorry, I couldn't help it…I could feel something calling to me, _commanding_ me to come…and I think it came from that." She said, pointing at a giant stone statue of a strange looking creature that was partially submerged in the lava.

"That was _calling_ you?" Dart replied with a baffled expression.

"It looks like nothing more than a stone statue…" Lavitz commented as the two men took a step towards the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" Shana suddenly cried, extending an arm out to the men. "Don't go…I feel…something's not right…" She said, looking worried as her eyes remained fixed on the mysterious statue.

"But, it's just a statue – " Dart said.

"It's no statue." Rose suddenly cut in. "It's a Virage."

"A _what_?" Dart and Lavitz asked in unison.

Rose stared at the two with some curiosity. "How much do you all know about the history of the dragoons?"

Dart, Shana and Lavitz all looked at each as they remembered what Minister Noish told them back at Indels Castle. "Not much." Dart replied with a shrug. "But we do know they came about during the Dragon Champaign, which was about 11,000 years ago..."

Rose nodded, looking somewhat pleased. "Well, it's a start." She said, folding her arms. "The Dragoon's were Emperor Diaz's answer to the Wingly plight the humans were facing." She explained. "The Wingly Dictator, Melbu Frama, sot to rule or destroy all humans and subjugate every species on Endiness, so Diaz sent seven Dragoons to aid in the war."

"I don't understand…how did he _send_ them?" Lavitz asked. "How did the Dragoons come about?"

It was barely noticeable, but for a moment Rose smirked. "A good question. The Dragoon Spirits were created by humans using a method in which they would fight and kill a dragon, and just before the dragon dies the one who delivers the final blow must cut open the eye and the spirit would be revealed."

"What?" Lavitz said, looking shocked.

"They _killed_ dragons just to get their power?" Dart asked, clenching his hands into fists.

"Yes…it is unfortunate, but necessary – and if it had not been done _none_ of us would be here to talk about it." Rose replied.

"What does this have to do with Virage?" Shana asked.

" _Virage's_ were the Wingly's trump card – their power alone was enough to give the Dragoons trouble." Rose said. "Some believe the Wingly's created Virage through biological synthesis, others think Virage are actually naturally born creatures – whatever the case, Virage were not to be taken lightly."

"But, it's _dead_ right?" Lavitz said, glancing back at the statue. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw one of the hands move, but when he looked again the statue was as still as ever.

Rose shook her head. "No, it's only dormant."

"But the Dragoon Campaign was 11,000 years ago, how can this thing still be alive?" Shana cried.

Just then the hands of the Virage statue began to move as the stone began to chip away, revealing a giant globular-like monster with a grotesque head.

"Hatred can be a powerful thing – Dragoons, Humans, Virage hate us all." Rose replied as she drew her sword. "We have to fight!" She said.

"Or we can run!" Dart yelled as the Virage angrily reared its head and slammed an arm into the ground, sending chunks of rock flying in all directions. "Watch out!" Dart yelled as he and Rose were knocked to one side while Lavitz and Shana were knocked to the other.

Rose and stared at Dart with a hardened resolve before transforming into a Dragoon and flying off. "Rose – wait!" Dart yelled as he too transformed before flying after her.

The Virage, which was about to attack Lavitz and Shana, suddenly looked over to see Rose charging it with her rapier. The Virage kept its head (it didn't appear to have eyes, but strange green dots surrounding a larger dot in the center towards the bottom of its face, around where its mouth would be) fixed on Rose as she as it cocked its head back and suddenly a bright light began to emit from the dots on its face. The light grew brighter and brighter and expanded out until finally a large explosion erupted and a beam of energy shot out towards Rose at blinding speed.

"Rose!" Dart yelled as he quickly flew towards her.

Rose, not prepared for the attack, was barely able to dodge the energy beam. But it knocked her off balance and she was sent hurtling towards the magma river. Dart swooped in and grabbed Rose, helping her to correct herself, before letting go. "Come on, let's end this." He said to her.

Rose stared at Dart with an odd expression on her face. She was staring deep into his eyes and she hadn't let go of him yet, despite the fact that he had. "Rose, are you alright?" Dart asked.

Rose blinked twice and the soft look she had vanished and was replaced with cold steel. "I'm _fine_!" She replied, pushing past Dart and flying towards the Virage, which was now dragging itself (it had no legs either) towards Lavitz and Shana.

The Virage roared again and slammed an arm into the ground, forcing Lavitz and Shana apart. Lavitz rolled to his feet and brandished his spear, quickly sprinting after the monster as it raised another arm to attack.

"Shana!" Dart yelled. He sped through the air towards the Virage and summoned a fireball before sending it crashing into the creature. The ball of fire struck the Virage and pushed it to the side by a several feet, but it managed to stop and began to drag itself back towards the group. Even more enraged now, the Virage began to fire multiple energy beams at Dart and Rose and they dodged and attacked whenever possible.

Finding an opening, Rose shot towards the Virage with her blade aimed at the monster. The Virage tried swiping at her with one of its arms, but Rose twisted her body and corkscrewed under it before it could hit her. The Virage's defense was now open and Rose took her chance, driving her rapier deep into a section of Virage's body.

The Virage writhed in pain and shook violently. Rose held onto her blade tightly until finally the Virage grabbed her and hurled her to the ground, near Lavitz and Shana.

"Rose!" They yelled, running over to her as she hit the ground hard. "Rose, are you alright?!" Shana asked.

But Rose clenched her teeth and glared at the two. "Look out!" She yelled as the Virage prepared to blast them with its powerful beam. Rose pushed Lavitz and Shana as hard as she could in opposite directions just as the beam was about to be released. Rose clenched her teeth and prepared for the blast to hit, but instead the Virage was knocked back once more by Darts fireball.

Caught off guard, the force of the blast knocked the Virage further than before, and near the edge of the cliff, before it was able to stop itself by securing one clawed hand into the ground. Furious, the Virage turned to Dart and fired off a beam that he barely managed to dodge by spiraling around it. Dart brandished his sword and burst towards Virage, corkscrewing at an angle as his blade pierced through the monster.

The Virage thrashed wildly until it was able to throw Dart off, but before it could to pull itself further back onto land Rose crashed her body into the monster. The Virage tumbled backwards and fell into the river of lava. Dart and Rose returned to their human forms and stood near the cliff as they watched the Virage drown in liquid fire.

"Dart!" Shana yelled as she ran over to him.

"Shana, are you alright?!" Dart asked as she approached him.

She nodded. "Thanks to you guys…" She suddenly looked down at her feet. "I wanted to help, I – I _tried_ …but for some reason I couldn't move, I couldn't do _anything_." She said, wearing an odd and somewhat frightened expression.

"It's alright, Shana." Dart said as he pulled her in for a hug. "You've got nothing to prove…got it?"

Shana nodded and looked up at Dart before flashing him a smile. "Thanks…"

"Dart, the way you fought – that was amazing!" Lavitz stated.

"Thanks, but we can talk about it later, right now we need to keep moving." Dart replied as he looked around. "Where's Rose?" He asked curiously.

"There!" Shana replied with a gasp.

Dart turned to see Rose still standing by the cliff edge, watching intently as the Virage thrashed violently, splashing columns of lava that splashed against the dirt ground around her. "Rose, look out!" Dart yelled, but Rose seemed unaffected as she turned and walked towards the group.

"You alright?" Dart asked with a curious expression.

"Fine…" Rose said stoically. "Come on, we're almost through to the other side of the forest. The Dragon's Nest won't be far after that." She stated.

"Good, then we should get going." Dart said. Everyone nodded, and with that the group continued onward.

 _ **oOo**_

Having left the room with the Virage, the group found themselves walking down a path that bordered a set of jagged stone ledges. The group had quieted down now as they continued through the hot and dry landscape of Volcano Villude

Dart looked from Shana to Rose and sighed. It seemed like the more traveled the more questions he had: did Shana really hear a voice, or was it just all in her head? And was it a coincidence that the Virage attacked them when it did? Could what Rose had said about Virage's hatred for Dragoons and human's be true, and that their presence is what awoke the monster?

Lavitz suddenly stopped walking and Dart nearly walked into him. "Hey, what's up Lavitz?" Dart said, sidestepping in time to not trip over his friend.

" _Shh_!" Lavitz replied. "Listen!" He said, and everyone fell silent.

At first they heard nothing but the wind that swept through the rocky walls and kicked up dirt that spun around like small tornado's. But, then, the wind brought with it a faint sound – a voice. "Heeeeeeeelp!" The voice cried.

"I heard something!" Shana piped up in excitement.

"More like _someone_!" Dart replied as he tried to pin point where the noise was coming from.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" The voice cried again, a little louder this time.

"It's coming from over there!" Lavitz said as he ran ahead. As they drew closer, the voice grew louder and soon they could all see a short and chubby man holding onto a ledge with his hands.

"H-Help! I can feel myself slipping!" The man screamed.

"Don't worry, we've got you!" Lavitz yelled as he and Dart knelt down by the man and lifted him up by this arms.

"T-Thanks!" The man huffed as he caught his breath.

"Don't mention it." Dart replied. "But, If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, inspecting the man.

He wore a purple vest over a dirty white, laced shirt and golden pants held up by a leather belt. The man had a large backpack with him and seemed to be carry a wide assortment of goods. "Forgive my rudeness…." The man replied as he gave them all a bow. "My name is Dabas and I come from the Commercial City of Lohan – I'm a merchant there, quite well known, actually…"

"Really?" Shana replied, sounding amazed. She had never been to a trade city, and while Bale was the best thing she'd seen thus far they hadn't been able to spend much time there in terms of sightseeing.

"Really." Dabas replied with a smile. "In fact, I know just how I can repay you – " Dabas set his pack down and began to rummage through it, mumbling to himself as he did.

Dart frowned and looked at Lavitz, who gave him an equally baffled expression.

"Aha, here we go!" Dabas exclaimed with a smile as he pulled out a beautiful, sparkling blue pendent. "For the stunning lady…" He said, offering the jewelry to Shana.

Shana stood frozen, captured by the elegance and details of the item. But she soon shook her head. "N-No, I couldn't _possibly_ accept something so expensive –" She began.

"Please, it's the _least_ I can do. Travelers rarely come through here – if it wasn't for you all I would have surely died!" He exclaimed.

Shana bit her lip and glanced at Dart, who gave her a nod and a smile. "Okay…thank you very much." Shana replied as she graciously accepted the gift.

"Don't mention it, and if you're ever in Lohan please come by my shop and say hi!" Dabas replied before taking the path that turned to the right.

"What a strange man…" Lavitz commented as he disappeared around the rock wall.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Dart replied. They took the left path that led into a large cavern.

"We can reach the other side of the forest through there – " Rose began to just as a loud screech erupted nearby. The group looked up in shock to see Firebird plummeting towards them.

"Everyone, run for the cave!" Dart yelled as he suddenly transformed into a Dragoon.

"But, what about _you_!?" Shana cried.

"I'll be fine, just _move_!" Dart yelled as Firebird neared him. Lavitz, Shana and Rose were now inside the cave and watched as Firebird sped closer and closer to Dart. Closing his eyes, Dart took in a deep breath and summoned all of his remaining strength. Raising his blade high in the air, Dart slammed down into the ground as hard as he could, screaming in the process. The ground split and cracked as a single line traveled to Firebird. Just as it reached the guardian, a column of fire and chunks of rock burst forth, crushing the guardian.

Dart reverted back to his human form and sprinted towards the cave, slipping inside with the others. "Phew, that was close…" Dart huffed. The group made their way through the spiraling cave and soon exited at a lower elevation. The brown and red dirt of Volcano Villude was slowly replaced with varying shades of green and other vibrant colors.

"Well, here we are." Rose stated as the group found themselves on the other side of the forest.

A loud and ravenous growl suddenly echoed throughout the densely wooded jungle and Rose glanced at Dart. "It's time…"

* * *

 **[A/N] As always, sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter :), and thanks for all lovely reviews! The next chapter will see Dart and Co taking on Ferybrand and then traveling to Lohan to save Shana.**

 **\- Hotfudge99**


	7. Bale Bonds

_**The Chains of Fate**_

 _ **Part One: Serdian War**_

 _ **Chapter Seven: Bale Bonds**_

 **[Dragon's Nest]**

 _ **[Shana]**_

Rose stood with her arms folded as she leaned her weight to one side, sticking her hip out while staring out into the dense forest. The air felt thick and almost toxic; Rose could feel her lungs straining under pressure to breath, but thanks to her being a Dragoon, her spirit stone protected her from most ailments – as it would for Dart as well.

"The air feels so close in here…" Lavitz commented as he, Dart and Shana approached Rose, who had traveled a bit further ahead.

"It's the dragon's poison." Rose replied. They had stopped next to the thin river that snaked through the forest floor, and where the path split off to the left.

"I see, it makes sense I suppose." Lavitz noted thoughtfully. "The poisonous air provides a natural defense for the dragon, most people wouldn't be able to stand around here for long – it's the perfect place for a nest." He said.

"Indeed – " Rose began when Shana suddenly fell to the ground.

"Whoa~!" Shana mumbled woozily. "O-oh my!" She gasped, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Shana, are you alright!?" Dart exclaimed worriedly as he knelt beside her. He looked at her face placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just...feel a bit dizzy, that's all." Shana replied, shaking her head.

Lavitz frowned. "I guess it must be hard for a – " He paused and glanced at Rose, who now turned to face Lavitz with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"For a _what_ , Lavitz?" Rose asked, glaring at him knowingly.

"F-For a – " Lavitz tried to sputter out.

"For a _woman_?" Rose finished for him.

"Well...yes." Lavitz admitted with a frown, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm a woman too, in case you haven't noticed." Rose pointed out.

"You're special!" Lavtiz replied defensively.

" _Special_ , huh?" Rose said with an amused look. "Whatever, I don't capitalize on a woman's frailty anymore...let's just keep moving." She said.

"Hang on." Dart cut in as he stood up. "Shana's not feeling well, we can't push on until we know she's alright – "

Shana closed her eyes and tried to ignore everyone. She didn't want to be a burden, she didn't want to feel _useless_ ; she just wanted to be strong like Rose. She suddenly stood and looked at the group. "It's alright, I'm fine!" She said. "See? Rose if fine too! But, I...I just need to go rest a little." Without warning Shana turned and walked off down the path to the left.

"Shana – wait!" Dart yelled before running off after her.

Lavitz sighed and Rose mumbled something under her breath while rolling her eyes, though neither ran off after the other two.

 _ **oOo**_

"Shana, wait!" Dart yelled as he caught up with her. Shana was sitting on a fallen tree beside an odd looking plant that looked to be overgrowing and blocked off an unknown path. She looked at Dart as he stopped beside her and smiled at him weakly. "Are you alight?" Dart asked, slowly walking up to her.

Shana nodded, though her skin still appeared slightly pale, and her breath somewhat labored. She could still feel her chest tightening, but it seemed to be getting easier to handle. _If Rose can then so can I_. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now – I guess I just needed to sit down for a second and get used to the air..."

"I know it must be hard for you, having never really left Seles..." Dart said as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you...want to go back?" He asked, looking at her hesitantly.

Shana swallowed hard and shook her head. "No, of course not." She replied resolutely. "If I turn back now then there would be no real meaning for me to have come." She said, staring at the dirt ground. Shana watched a lone ant hefting a dead insect that was probably three or four times its size, but no matter what it never gave up. "This journey is just as much about me as it is about you and the others, I _have_ to see it through." She looked up at Dart and he smiled at her.

"Good, I'm glad." Dart replied. "Now let's get back to the others." He said before standing up.

Shana nodded and the two walked back.

"Is everything alright?" Lavitz asked as Dart and Shana appeared walking back down the left path.

"Yes, thank you, I feel a lot better now. Shana replied with a bright smile.

"Then we should keep moving." Rose replied coldly. She didn't even look back at Shana as she led the way through the forest.

Lavitz smiled at Shana, "I'm glad you're okay." He said before moving on.

"Thanks Lavitz." Shana replied with a smile before following him down the dirt path.

"Shana, hold on a second." Dart said as he took her wrist and pulled her back gently.

"What is it?" She asked with a surprised, yet not unwelcomed, look on her face.

Dart swallowed hard and gave her a serious look. "Please don't run off like that again. What we're doing – it's _dangerous_. Apart from taking on a dragon we have Sandorian soldiers to worry about. What would happen if you suddenly ran off unknowingly into danger and I couldn't do anything?"

Shana opened her mouth in disbelief to speak, but only broken and confused words came out. "I – I, I didn't..." Her jaw tensed and then began to quiver as she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Shana said as she felt her eyes burning. She fought off the tears and was glad that nothing showed.

"It's alright." Dart replied softly. "But we just have to be careful." He said before walking ahead.

He passed Lavitz and Rose, the latter or whom gave Dart and Shana an odd look. "Are they playing brother and sister...?" She wondered as Lavitz neared her.

"Yup, they're always like that." Lavitz replied with a smirk.

The forest grew darker as the group ventured deeper and deeper, and already the group was feeling a sense of unnaturalness around them. Dart grasped his sword but didn't draw it as they continued on. "I don't like this..." He said as he looked around apprehensively. They were forced to stop when their path changed into a giant hole covered in webbing. The stream split with one half traveling down the hole and the other continuing onwards, where a large amount of sunlight could be seen emanating from further up the patch.

"This is the end of the forest...did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Lavitz wondered as he walked up to Rose and Dart, who were standing over the edge of the hole.

Rose shook her head. "The dragon's nest must be here somewhere..."

Unbeknownst to the group, a giant spider had been carefully making its way towards them. It clung to the shadows like a demon and venom dripped hungrily from its large fangs.

A twig snapped and everyone jerked their heads around. "Did you hear that?!" Dart asked as he drew his sword. The giant spider stopped moving and hid in the darkness only a few feet from them, but made no sounds or movements as Rose, Lavitz and Shana glanced around.

"Probably just some forest animal." Lavitz said with a sigh of relief.

Dart lowered his guard and nodded. "Right, well it looks like our only way is down..." He said, trying to see through the gaps of the thick webs, but there was only darkness. Suddenly there was a loud roar that seemed to be coming from below them.

"Does that answer your question?" Rose asked as she drew her rapier.

"Right, let's start cutting." Dart said as he began to slash as the thick webbing. Rose and Lavitz joined in while Shana hung back and watched. The giant spider began to move once again as all eyes were focused on cutting through the webbing.

"Alright, that should be good." Dart said after a wide enough gap had been made. "We should be able to climb down...Shana, are you rea – " Dart began to say, but when he turned his head and looked back at Shana his eyes widened in horror. "Shana, look out!" He yelled as the giant spider hissed and swung its legs at the group.

Shana screamed and threw her hands out as the spider lunged for an attack. Dart grabbed Shana by her waist and pulled her backwards just as the spider's legs came crashing down. "Run Shana!" Dart yelled as he, Lavitz and Rose stood in front of her. "Down the hole, quick!" He said to her.

Shana nodded and quickly began to travel down the gap as the spider tried to lunge at the group once more. It pushed Rose and Lavitz out of the way with its legs and tackled Dart to the ground. His head landed near the gap and he could see Shana climbing down.

"Dart!" She cried worriedly.

Barely grabbing his sword in time, Dart held it above him in a horizontal fashion as the spider brought its large mandibles down on him. His sword was now stuck between the spiders teeth as they both fought for control.

The giant spider suddenly howled in pain and stumbled off of Dart as he looked up in confusion to see that Lavitz had stabbed his lance through its side. Thick, purple liquid oozed from the wound as Lavitz withdrew his lance. The spider hissed and knocked Lavitz back towards the giant hole with a powerful swipe from one of its legs.

Lavitz hit the ground and rolled near the edge of the hole as his lance fell down through the gap. He clenched his teeth in anger and looked back at Dart and Rose as they fought off the wounded spider.

"Just go!" Dart yelled. "We're right behind you!"

"I'm not leaving the two of you - !" Lavitz yelled back stubbornly as he stood up.

"There's no time! Besides Shana will be all alone down there!" Dart tried to explain, but the giant spider was growing more and more impatient and angry at the wound it had received.

"Dart, Lavitz!" Rose cried with an annoyed look, trying to get their attention, but it was too late. The giant spider dove at the three, knocking them down, and Dart and Rose both ran their blades through the spider soft underbelly as they all crashed through the webbing and down into the darkness...

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Rose]**_

Her eyes flickered open to see Dart, Lavitz and Shana on the ground around her. Dart and Lavitz stirred and slowly got to their feet's with groans.

"Shana!" Dart cried.

Rose sat up with her legs outstretched and her arms propping her body up as she looked over at Dart, who was huddled over an unconscious Shana beside a small, crystal clear pond.

"Shana, wake up!" Dart said as he gently shook her, but she didn't stir. "No good..." Dart sighed and looked around the area; rock wall surrounded them and there were a few paths leading off in different directions from the looks of it. And apart from the pond and large amounts of spider webs, there didn't seem to be any sign of life at all.

"Looks like we're in a cave." Lavitz observed as he walked around. "I had no idea this was beneath the forest...ah! There you are!" He exclaimed suddenly before running a few feet away, returning with his lance in hand.

"It might not have been before the dragon came along..." Rose commented as she stood up and brushed herself off. "We can't be far now."

"What do you mean?" Dart asked, momentarily looking away from Shana.

"The dragon's magic has warped the forest, the air is noxious and based on how we were just attacked by a giant spider I would say that the dragon is having an effect on the life around here." Rose explained.

"Hmm, now that I think of it I've never heard of knights – or even my father – make mention of any such monsters in Serdio." Lavitz noted.

"Ah-ah..." Shana suddenly groaned as he eyes flickered open.

"Oh, thank Soa you're awake!" Dart exclaimed as he knelt beside her.

Shana groaned and looked over at Dart, who was looking down at her. Her eyes softened and she smiled at him. "Dart..." She whispered.

"I'm here." Dart said with a nod. "We fell pretty far down, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Shana nodded as she slowly sat up, placing a hand to her head. "Yeah...I think so." She said before glancing around. "Dart? Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"In the heart of the dragon's nest." Rose replied with her back facing Shana.

A loud and angry roar somewhere nearby suddenly broke through the silence and echoed throughout the underground caves as the group looked around anxiously, save for Rose. "Well, at least we don't need to look for Feyrbrand anymore." Dart chuckled.

Rose smirked. "Oh? What confidence you have, is that the dragoon talking or you?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Dart replied. They stared at each other in silence for a moment when suddenly Shana began to stand up. "Take it slow." He said, standing up with her.

"I'm fine, _really_." Shana said as she looked around at the ground. Her bow had fallen a few feet away, but her quiver was still slung securely against her back, though she had lost some arrows during the fall. She walked over and picked it up before drawing an arrow and notching it. "I can keep going." She said reassuringly. "Besides, if we wait any longer the dragon could attack again!"

Dart glanced at Lavitz, who shrugged and then at Rose, who appeared to be searching for the correct route to take. "Alright then, I guess we're fighting Feyrbrand now." Dart said as Rose now glanced at him. " – for the forest and for all the lives lost...we can't fail!"

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **[Lavtiz]**_

The group traveled further into the caves, stepping over hundreds of various sized bones and skeletons that were haphazardly strewn across the rock floor. A horrid stench soon filled the air as the tunnel they were walking through began to open up wider, and a faint light could be seen at the end.

A loud rumble shook the caves and everyone stopped walking as dust and small rocks began to fall.

Lavitz looked at Dart, Rose and Shana and they all nodded at each other. Emerging from the tunnel, the group entered an enormous cavern where they found more bones and a very large area in one of the corners that looked to have been repeatedly sat on by something big. Near one of the walls was a rock ledge that touched a wall covered in plants and thick vines that led back up to the forest. A lone man garbed in green and black armor, with a green stone set into the chests center, stood on the top of ledge looking down at the group with a lance in one of his hands, propped up like a cane.

"Who are you!?" Dart yelled as he drew his sword.

"N-No...it _can't_ be!" Lavitz suddenly whispered as he slowly walked ahead of Dart.

Dart frowned with confusion as he lowered his guard and glanced at Rose and Shana, who appeared equally confused as he. "Lavitz, do you know this man?"

"... _Lavitz_? Is that _really_ you?!" The mysterious man asked, clearly shocked.

Lavitz swallowed hard as his eyes started to redden. Looking back at Dart and the others with an angry expression, he said, "I'll _never_ forget that man."

"Who is he?" Shana asked, looking concerned.

"His name is Greham..." Lavitz growled.

"Welcome Lavitz! I can see that you have finally become the knight Servi wanted you to be – " Greham began.

Lavitz pointed his spear threateningly at Greham. "Don't you _dare_ say his name!" Lavitz growled furiously. "Don't you _dare_ mention my father's name! You have _no right_!"

"Father...?" Dart whispered in shock.

Greham jumped from the rock ledge and landed with a loud _thud_ a few feet from Lavitz, with the others a few feet behind him. "Don't tell me you're _still_ holding on to that grudge even after all these years?"

Lavitz's eyes widened as he clenched his teeth. "Grudge? _Grudge_?!" He spat. He could feel his blood boiling over. Never had he expected to see Greham here of all places, but a part of him was glad he had. Because now he could avenge his father. "You...you're a monster! How can you stand there knowing that you killed your best friend!? A man you had fought beside for _years_! A man who _trusted_ you!"

Greham smirked as he ran a hand through his short, black hair. "Is that all?"

Lavitz's body began to quiver as he flourished his spear and shook his head. "You betrayed King Albert! You betrayed _every single person I know_!" He shouted as tears began to stream down his face.

"Lavitz – " Dart began to say as he took a step forward.

"Stay out of this, Dart! This is between _me_ and _him_!" Lavitz growled.

"Is that the wrath of a patriotic knight, or a man filled with vengeance?" Greham jabbed with a laugh.

"Both!" Lavitz replied. "Greham, the time has finally come for me to avenge my father!" The sound of steel being drawn and a bow string being pulled back could be heard from behind him, and Lavitz glanced back to see the others ready to fight.

"Hmph, foolish boy." Greham said as his smirk faded away, replaced with a hateful scowl. "You know not the power I have– or the lengths at which I had to go to obtain it!" He yelled before driving his spear into the ground. The green stone in the center of his chest suddenly began to glow brightly. "Emerge, power of the Dragoon!" The green light grew brighter and enveloped the entire cavern before dimming out to reveal Greham clad in an elegant and formidable looking armor. Two large wings protruded from his back like elegant leaf blades. His lance had changed too, warping from a simple lance to a thicker base with two grooved handles placed apart about twelve inches apart, and the tip was a bit longer with a three-bladed head now.

Everyone stood in shock and disbelief. That is, except for Rose. "Y-You are a Dragoon?!" Lavitz exclaimed with wide eyes.

Rose smirked and shook her head. "I should have known...I should have realized it once it became apparent that Imperial Sandora was _using_ the dragon."

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Dart asked, looking confused.

"It's not easy to control a dragon – actually it's impossible. Unless you're a Dragoon, who hold power over dragons and can manipulate them to their will. I should have known...behind every dragon lies a - " Rose began to explain when suddenly a loud a thunderous rumble shook the ground. A low growl could be heard from one of the dark corners of the vast cavern and there Feyrbrand emerged from the shadows. It stood a mountain on its own, towering over everyone as it stood protectively behind Greham.

Lavitz swallowed hard as everyone now had their guard up, looking nervously up at the looming, green-tusked dragon. Rose scowled and pointed the tip of her rapier at Greham. "You! Obtaining this power is no easy or simple task, where did you get the Dragoon Spirit from?!" She demanded angrily.

Greham seemed surprised by this as he raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh? I am amazed that there is still someone left in this pathetic world who still knows..." He said with intrigue as he scratched his chin. "Fine, I suppose I could tell you. After all it's not like any of you will be leaving here with your lives...the power you see before you, and the power Imperial Sandora will use to crush anyone who opposes us was all given by Emperor Diaz to fulfill his desires to right the wrongs of the past."

Rose scoffed. "Is this some sort of joke? Everyone knows that Emperor Diaz _died_ nearly eleven thousand years ago during the Dragon Champaign...along with his lands, the Holy Imperial Gloriano."

Greham shook his head and laughed. "If this is a joke then how can you explain the power that stands before you?"

"Because you're not the only one with that power!" Dart yelled as he stepped forward. Calling upon his Dragoon Spirit, Dart was encased in a bright red light until it finally dissipated, leaving Dart standing in his Dragoon form.

Greham glared at Dart in disbelief. "I-Impossible!" He yelled with wide eyes.

"Greham, I don't know why you're doing this, and I have nothing to do with your past with Lavitz. But Serdio is my _home_ , and when Imperial Sandora attacked _my_ village, killing mercilessly just for one girl – I couldn't stand by and watch that happen to others, I _won't_! This is all _Doel's_ doing, and he _will_ answer my questions before his surrender." Dart growled.

"Girl..." Greham whispered as he eyed Shana. "So, _you_ must be the girl His Majesty Doel requires...I see, then it was fate that I met you all here today, not only to end your petty squabble with me," He growled at Lavitz, "but also so that I may deliver this gift to my master...who will greatly reward me for my service and loyalty." Greham smirked as he glared at Lavitz.

"Greham!" Lavitz growled warningly as he shifted to a defensive stance.

"One Dragoon makes no difference. Come! I will you give you this one chance to avenge your father, if you have the courage to fight both Dragoon _and_ dragon!" Greham yelled as he lunged at Lavitz.

Feyrbrand roared and drove it's large, clawed front legs down at Rose, Dart, Shana and Lavitz. Dart burst with speed and grabbed Shana, using his elegant wings to fly set her down off the side while Rose and Lavitz rolled out of the way as the mighty dragon slammed its front limbs to the ground. "I can fight – " She tried to yell.

"No! Stay here Shana, this is too dangerous!" Dart yelled as he flew back to Feyrbrand, who was now setting his sights on Rose.

Greham smirked and rose to the air using his powerful wings, landing on the rock ledge that stood almost to Feyrbrand' belly, before returning to his normal self.

"Greham..." Lavitz growled lowly as he glared at the retreating Dragoon. Lavitz clenched his teeth and glanced back at Rose and Dart, who were having a little trouble handling Feyrbrand. _If Rose transforms I bet they could take that dragon on...as for Greham...he's_ mine _!_ He thought angrily to himself as he sprung to his feet and sprinted towards the bottom of the rock ledge.

"Lavitz, no!" Dart yelled as he flew through the air, dodging Feyrband's attacks. The mighty dragon roared fiercely and opened its large mouth, lined with razor-sharp teeth, and tried to bite down on Dart. But he was too fast as he quickly flew between Feyrbrand's open mouth just before he closed down. He roared angrily again and swiped his claws at Rose horizontally, but amazingly she flipped and twirled over it just as it passed by her. As Rose came down he slashed her rapier at his hand, slicing through his flesh. Feyrbrand roared with anger and knocked Rose back with a power jab from his other hand. Rose was thrown several feet back but never hit the ground, instead she felt herself being caught and held in someone's arms. She looked up at who it was and froze at the red-armor clad Dart as his wings flapped gently behind him.

Rose stared at Dart oddly and looked deep into his eyes as she turned to face him. "Is it...is it really you?" Rose gasped, looking utterly shocked.

Dart frowned and stared at Rose in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly flew out of the way as Feyrbrand's tail came crashing down against the side of the cavern. Large chunks of rock crashed down to the ground as Dart flew Rose behind the dragon and set her down. "Rose, I _need_ you." He said to her with a serious look on his face as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "I can't do this alone."

Rose swallowed hard and nodded. "Right..." She said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Feyrbrand roared and turned around to face Dart and Rose. He released a plume of smoke from his nostrils before roaring ferociously only feet from them. Rose smirked and called upon her Dragoon Spirit, but as she did Feyrbrand snapped his jaws and tried to attack her. Dart quickly jumped in and slammed his body against the Dragon's head, knocking it to one side.

A purple ball of light surrounded Rose and a magnificent pair of violet wings sprang forth from the ball before is vanished like a puff of smoke, leaving behind a woman clad in elegant, dark violet armor.

Greham snarled angrily. "You've made some powerful friends, but it won't save you!" He yelled at Lavitz as he climbed up to the ledge. Pulling himself up with the aid of his lance, Lavitz stood at the top of the ledge with Greham standing a few feet from him.

"Greham! It ends here!" Lavitz growled, flourishing his sword.

Greham smirked. "Indeed it does..." And with that he leapt towards Lavitz with blinding fast speed, thrusting his spear at him.

Lavitz sidestepped to right, dodging the attack. In one fluid motion, Greham twirled around in place and smacked the flat of his lance against Lavitz's back. Lavitz howled and stumbled forward as Greham laughed.

Dart and Rose crisscrossed each other in the air while Feyrbrand's slashed his arms and snapped his teeth at the two, but they were too fast. Feyrbrand roared and tried to blast them with a milky green substance that ejected from glands in his mouth. The green liquid shot towards Dart but he flew under the blast as it struck one of the rock walls. Immediately the rock was slowly eaten away by the substance as bubbles and foam frothed over.

"Watch out! He doesn't breathe fire, but whatever it is looks just as dangerous!"

"It's poison – " Rose began to say before she struck by Feyrbrand's stumpy back end, sending her flying off in the opposite direction.

"Rose!" Dart yelled as he flew in front of the dragon, getting's its attention. Feyrbrand looked directly at Dart and growled lowly before opening his mouth shoot another poison blast. As he did, Dart summoned a fireball and smacked it up in the air. Feyrbrand ejected the poisonous liquid again but Dart twirled to the side and flew up towards the fireball that loomed over Feyrbrand.

Dart screamed and then slammed his sword into the ball, sending it hurtling towards Feyrbrand. The dragon roared and looked up, but before he could react the fireball struck him in his head before exploding in a torrent of flames. Feyrbrand writhed and roared in pain as the enormous beast violently shook its head and body to rid itself of the flames.

" _Bastard_!" Greham yelled angrily. He looked back at Lavitz, who was getting back up to his feet, and then at Feyrbrand before clenching his teeth and tightening his grip on his lance. "You will all _die_!" He snarled before sprinting after Lavitz, leaping in the air to deliver a powerful downward thrust with his lance. Lavitz raised his own lance horizontally, blocking Greham's lance and pushing it up. As Greham landed on his two feet, Lavitz drove his boot hard into Greham's chest, knocking him backwards.

Without pausing Greham got back up to his feet as Lavitz was now sprinting towards him. The shafts of the lances clashed as the two exchanged a flurry of attacks. Lavitz spun low and swung his lance out wide in an attempt to knock Greham on his back, but amazingly Greham flipped sideways, dodging the attack, as their lances connected once again. They fought for dominance until finally Greham got the upper hand. He forced Lavitz to fall to his left, but then quickly used force being exerted from their lances being pushed together to punch Lavitz hard across the face.

Lavitz stumbled to the right as blood dripped from his mouth. He thrust his lance into the ground to stop himself from falling, however Greham was giving him no moment to rest. He spun around and thrust his lance at Lavitz, who awkwardly jerked his body back to dodge the sharp spear, but was forced to leave his lance in the ground as Greham thrust again and again with great speed and deadly accuracy, pushing Lavitz further back.

Finding his moment, Lavitz dodged a thrust from Greham and quicklt grabbed onto his lance. Lavitz yanked Greham's lance back, causing the man to stumble towards Lavitz, and raised his right arm in a fist and tried to punch him.

Surprisingly, Greham caught Lavitz's punch in his left hand and pulled Lavitz towards him before slamming his head against Lavitz's. Lavitz felt the world reel around him from the blow but Greham wasn't done. Temporarily phased, Greham forcefully grabbed Lavitz and drove his knee into the knights' stomach as hard as he could.

Blood sputtered from Lavtiz's mouth as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain while Greham stretched his body and walked over to his fallen lance before picking it up. "How _pathetic_." Greham said, sneering at Lavtiz as he tried to sit up on all fours. "Did you really think you could stop _me_? HA!"

Meanwhile, Dart flew over to Rose who was hovering high in the air, still reeling from the blow she took. "Rose! Are you alight?" He asked.

" _Idiot_." She muttered under her breath. "Don't worry about me! Focus of Feyrbrand!" Rose yelled back.

Dart stopped in mid-air and stared at Rose with an odd expression. Feyrbrand roared angrily, breaking the moment as Dart and Rose were forced apart again as Feyrbrand lashed his sharp claws at them.

Dart dove straight for Feyrbrand and brandished his sword as Feyrbrand swiped his claws at him, but instead of dodging the blow Dart parried the attack with his blade. Rose soon joined in and helped to confuse and anger Feyrbrand even more as he tried to focus on one and then the other as they flew around him. Dart spiraled under Feyrbrand's arm as he lashed out again. Slipping between the gaps and appearing behind the dragon, Dart dragged his blade against dragon's side, twirled around in mid-air and then slashed again at the freshly made wound before twirling in the opposite direction as he slashed again at the beast, finishing off his attack by driving his blade into the side of Feyrbrand.

The dragon howled in pain and twisted the upper half of its body so that it could see Dart. Before he could do anything, Feyrbrand slammed his left arm against Dart, sending him crashing towards a rock wall. Dart struck the wall hard and fell to the ground with a groan as he sat up on all fours; dirt covered his face and a thin trail of blood was now trailing down his forehead and face.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of Dart on the ground and injured, and a light sparkled in her eyes as she glared back at Feyrbrand. Rose soared high in the air, dodging lethal swipes from the dragon's claws and a blast of poison with intricate corkscrews and elegant twirls. Finding her moment, Rose front-flipped in the air and threw her rapier at the dragon. It struck Feyrbrand in his soft belly and Rose raised her arms up over her head as a dark-violet energy seemed to be draining from Feyrbrand.

Lavitz groaned and tried to crawl away as Greham slowly walked towards him. When Greham was standing over Lavitz, the knight stopped crawling when he felt a sharp tip touch the back of his neck. "It's over." Greham said. "Your friends will die, Serdio will fall and Endiness shall be ours. It's time I sent you to your father –" Greham yelled as he pulled his lance back. Lavitz glanced beside him on the rocky ledge and caught sight of a small puddle of water that was able to catch Greham's reflection. Just as he brought down his lance, Lavitz jerked his head to the right and spun around quickly as he grabbed Greham's lance. Without pausing, Lavitz rolled back and pulled Greham down with him before thrusting his boot into Greham's chest and flipping him over his body. Greham hit the rocky ground hard and groaned in pain as he slowly rocked from side to side.

The dragon howled in pain as the dark energy swirled around Rose. "AAAHHH! She screamed as more energy was sapped from Feyrbrand before finally her rapier withdrew from the dragon and flew back to her, unleashing the magic upon her comrades. Both men felt a surge of energy enter their injured and tired body's, healing their wounds.

Rose gently flew back to the ground and knelt down on one knee and stuck her blade into the gound, exhausted from the use of magic. Feyrbrand roared angrily as blood oozed from his many wounds. It was weak, but not so weak that it wasn't a threat still. Rose clenched her teeth and looked up as the dragon approached her, its enormous body shaking the ground with each step. He growled lowered his head slowly to Rose's level, barring his ferocious teeth at her. Feyrbrand roared loudly inches from Rose's face and opened its mouth wide to snap down on her.

"Rose!" Dart yelled. Renewed with strength, he burst forth towards Feyrbrand as fast as he could, but they were too far for him to reach in time before Feyrbrand would attack. "No!" Dart yelled as Feyrbrand was about to close his jaws on Rose, but suddenly an arrow struck the dragon in his eye and her jerked his head back, howling in pain.

Dart and Rose glanced over further off to the side of the cavern, where Shana stood tall with her bow in hand and another arrow notched, aimed directly at Feybrand. The dragon roared and swiped at its face with its claws, trying to dig out the arrow. Blood oozed from its left eye, but it could still see with its right. With Rose now forgotten, Feyrbrand turned to Shana and sunk his head down and into his chest before rearing up and opening his mouth wide.

"Shana, run!" Dart screamed and slammed his blade into the earth. The ground shook violently and cracks formed as a column of fire shot forward with ballistic speed. Feyrbrand unleashed his poison at Shana just as Dart's attack struck the dragon.

Shana screamed and barely jumped out of the way as the globular substance struck the ground only inches from her. Shana stumbled and fell to the ground as the pure poison that combined with the air entered her lungs and her bloodstream.

The ground beneath Feyrbrand began to cave as fire and magma engulfed the beast. Feyrbrand burned helplessly, until finally its blackened body tumbled lifelessly to the ground, kicking up large amounts of dust and rocks. "NOOOO!" Greham shouted as his face turned to pure rage.

"It's _over_ Greham, give it up!" Lavitz said as he stood over the former knight. Greham cackled and turned over to look up at Lavitz. "Over? Oh no, it's not _over_. It's not even _close_!" He screamed as he quickly hopped up to one knee and summoned his Dragoon Spirit, knocking Lavitz back from the power that was unleashed.

Lavitz groaned and sat up as he watched Gerham sped towards Dart as rage took over him. Dart had only a few seconds to prepare himself as Greham neared him. He quickly angled his sword and raised it over his head with two hands as Greham front-flipped in the air before slamming his dragoon lance down with all his might.

Greham's lance crashed against Dart's sword and clouds of dust, dirt and rock blew all around them. The force of the strike was so powerful that the rock beneath Dart began to crack and spider-web around him. Greham tried to against Dart harder, but the red dragoon stood his ground resolutely. Pushing back against Greham, Dart flapped his wings and rose in the air a few feet before quickly strafing to the right with a speed only a dragoon would be capable of.

Greham, who had been pushing his spear against Dart's sword with all his might, suddenly fell forward in mid-air from Dart's sudden movement. With Greham's backside open, Dart moved in to attack, but when he thrust his blade Greham shifted at the last second. Dart's sword slipped between Greham's left arm and the jade dragoon grabbed Dart's arm with his right, pulled him closer and then slammed the back of his head into Dart's face.

Greham turned to face him, wearing a dark scowl on his face. "Once you three are dead, the girl will mine to take to His Majesty Doel, and Endiness will forever be changed!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Dart yelled as he rushed Greham, using his wings to propel him forward. Greham smirked and took to the air as Dart followed him. To the dragoon's clashed in the air as they flew around the cavern as they repeated attacked each other while their weapons reverberated like church bells of varying pitches.

Lavitz climbed back down the rock ledge as fast as he could before running over to Shana, who was sitting against a large boulder about a foot from the pile of poisonous goop from Feyrbrand. "Shana, Shana are you alright!?" Lavitz exclaimed as he fell to her side.

Shana had her eyes tightly closed but she nodded. "Y-Yes...I think so...I just feel so dizzy...I can't..." She groaned, unable to finish her sentence, as her hands came up to her head.

There was a loud explosion and all three looked up to see a fireball strike Greham. "He did it!" Lavitz exclaimed as he was about to raise a fist triumphantly, but his smile disappeared quickly as the fire and smoke vanished as if they were being sucked in by some unknown force. "N-No way!" Lavitz cried as Greham floated in mid-air, spinning his lance with super-human speed in front of him.

"Wind magic!" Rose yelled as large gusts of wind began to whip up around them. So powerful were the minds generated by Greham's magic that large chunks of rock began to hurtle around them, and many were heading straight for Lavitz and Shana.

"Hang on!" Lavitz yelled as he went to pick her up and move, but there wasn't enough time, the large rocks were only seconds away from hitting the two. Lavitz slammed his eyes shut and used his body to shield Shana. But the rocks never hit them; Lavitz opened his eyes in amazement to see Rose standing before them with her wings outstretched, shielding them all from the hail of rocks.

Dart zipped through the air, dodging the larger rocks that Greham tried to hit him with. He sent more rocks at Dart with powerful gusts of wind that made it difficult for Dart to stay in control while in the air. Dart sliced through a set of larger rocks and burst forth between it as it split in half, and shot towards Greham. They crashed together again in a flurry of attacks they exchanged between one another. Greham thrust his lance at Dart, who quickly jerked to one side as it passed over his left shoulder, centimeters from his neck. Dart quickly ducked under Greham's lance and moved to his back right side while slicing through his armor; cutting Greham from his lower rip hip to his mid-section. "GAHHHH!" Greham cried in pain.

The rocks and gusts of wind that had been holding the others down soon dissipated due to Greham's injury and fatigue, and Rose lowered her wings so they could watch.

Without warning Greham slammed the butt end of his lance into Dart's side as hard as he could. Before Dart could do anything, Greham had moved in front of him within seconds and slammed his knee into Dart's stomach, causing him to keel over as drops of blood spat from his mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Shana screamed as he stood up and ran towards Dart, pushing past Rose and Lavitz. "Shana wait! It's too dangerous!" Lavitz tried to yell, but she kept running.

Greham grabbed and still keeled over Dart where his wings attached to his back and spun four times in a circle, picking up more and more speed each time before released Dart, sending him hurtling into one of the rock walls. Dart's body slammed into the rock and disappeared from view. Shana stopped mid-run as her hands came up to her face in shock. "No! Dart!" She cried.

Greham clenched his teeth as one of his hands fell to the wound Dart had inflicted. Raising his hand up, Greham glanced down to see his own blood covering his fingers. Groaning, Greham lowered himself to the ground, and when his feet touched the rock floor a blinding light enveloped him before vanishing, leaving Greham standing in his human form. "Damn, I didn't think the enemy possessed such power...but it's not over, not _yet_." Greham struggled to say as he leaned to one side using his lance for support.

Rose smirked and raised an eyebrow as she slowly approached Greham, stopping a few feet before him. " _Yet_?" She repeated. "You can barely stand...I doubt you could even best Shana at this point..." Rose jeered.

"You _bitch_!" Greham growled as he moved to an attacking stance.

Rose brandished her rapier and her wings stretched behind her as she prepared to fight, however before she could Lavitz walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Rose, I can handle this." He said, looking at her firmly. Rose just stared at Lavitz oddly and, for a moment, it seemed like she would ignore him. "It's _my_ fight." He added, giving her a stern look. Rose lowered her rapier and gave him a curt nod before she noticed Dart climbing out from the large chunks of rock he was stuck under, and flew to his aid.

"Give it up, Greham, it's over." Lavitz shouted as he approached the ex-knight with his lance in hand. He stopped about a foot from Greham and stuck his lance in the ground. "You can't win, you _must_ see that – " Lavitz tried to reason, but Greham wasn't hearing any of it.

"Grrrra – I will never surrender!" He yelled before leaping in the air with one last effort.

"Lavitz!" Dart yelled as he ran towards the two with Rose right behind him.

Greham jumped forward and thrust his lance downward at Lavitz, who dodged the attack by rolling forward, and then he thrust his own spear through Greham's armor as the ex-knight came down.

They stood frozen for what seemed like several long minutes; Lavitz was in a kneeling position with his arm outstretched, still clutching his lance as blood dripped from its tip, while Greham stood hunched over Lavitz with his mouth agape, with the tip of his lance slowly brushing against the surface of the ground as he grew weaker and weaker.

Lavitz glowered as he withdrew his lance from Greham, and the man fell to his knees. Lavitz took a step back and looked down at Greham as the man covered his wound with one hand and tried to hold himself up with his lance, his breathing growing heavier and heavier. "Argh…" Greham groaned as he swallowed hard. "You…you have his strength…Servi…" He spoke with difficulty. "S-Something I could never have, even after betrayal..."

Lavitz swallowed hard and looked down with grief. "I still don't understand..." He said with a shake of his head. " _Why_? Why did you betray my father? The Greham I knew was not always like this..."

"Your father possessed a strength no one could match." Greham began. "We were...f-friends, the very best. We fought many times side-by-side...I-I admired him, s-so _much_!" Greham said through clenched teeth. "But his strength was the _one_ thing I could never conquer, and therein lied my downfall. I pushed it away, that desire to be stronger than Servi...but, as time went on that feeling of admiration turned into something else. A fear from realizing that these are the limits of your abilities, that _this_ is all you shall ever be! And that fear never left me, it _changed_ me..." Greham said, lowering his head in shame.

Lavitz shook his head. "But why did you defect to Emperor Doel? That did _nothing_ to overcome by father's strength!" He shouted angrily. "It only caused _more_ pain, _more_ suffering!"

Greham shook his head. "Doel had...a power...a new power he said he had obtained."

"The Dragoon Spirit..." Rose cut in as she and Dart slowly approached Lavitz.

Greham nodded. "Y-Yes...he said that if I joined him – by betraying Servi – I could have that power. I-I could _finally_ be stronger than him!" He said through quivering teeth and tears streamed down his face. "But I was b-blind! Blinded by greed and power...I see now that my greatest power was that of the friendship I had with your father." Greham said, looking at Lavitz and locking eyes with him. "Lavitz...don't be like me...live true and honest and...keep fighting for what you believe in...live strong..." Greham said has his voice grew shallower and shallower.

"Greham!" Lavitz shouted as Greham slumped over and fell to the ground. "Greham, hang on! We're getting you out of here!" Lavitz yelled as he leaned over the dying man.

"N-Now I can...finally go...g-go to be with Servi..." Greham whispered before the light in his eyes vanished. His head slouched to the one side lifelessly and Lavitz remained hunched over, unable to move.

Lavitz felt a hand touch his shoulder and he glanced up, with tears in his eyes, to see Dart standing over him. "I'm so sorry..." He said.

"He was lucky." Rose added as Lavitz stood up.

"Lucky?" He repeated, looking almost offended. "He _betrayed_ his best friend, killed hundreds by controlling a dragon and then _died_ by the son of his best friend. Tell me, how is that _lucky_?" Lavitz asked, fuming.

Rose blinked and then looked away from everyone. "Greed for power eventually conquers you, _corrupts_ you...and unleashing that power can only create more sorrow. He was lucky to have died now and avoid even more sorrow..." She said.

Lavitz softened his gaze and nodded, knowing that Rose only meant well. Suddenly a bright green light glowed from Greham's chest. It pooled together to form a small orb that rose in the air before stopping in front of Lavitz.

"Wh-What _is_ this?" He gasped.

Rose's eyes grew wide as she turned and looked back at the sight. She stared at the green orb and then at Lavitz. She appeared puzzled at first, knowing full well that it meant for Lavitz...if he accepted that is, but there was something more, something _else_ that confused her.

"Lavitz, maybe you're a..." Dart began as he eyed his friend.

"A dragoon?" Lavitz whispered. He eyed everyone and then looked back at the floating green orb before him.

"Dart is right." Rose said. "The Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon has recognized you as its next master."

Lavitz appeared shocked. " _ME_? I-I'm a _dragoon_? I deserve to rule dragons?" He asked.

"Yes...but more than that it is your _duty_ to accept your fate. What will you do?" Rose asked curiously.

Lavitz looked at everyone once more and nodded resolutely. "Greham must have left this for me – maybe he wanted it to pass on to me, maybe that's what he meant when he said to be better." He said as confidence began to build. "I understand now! I can use this power for good! For _justice_! Like Dart and Rose." He said, smiling at his friends.

Rose scoffed and looked away but said nothing as Lavitz accepted the Spirit stone.

"Good for you, Lavitz! I'm glad you were chosen!" Shana exclaimed as she neared the others. But, as she neared the group she appeared weak and pale. The skin under eyes were red and she was sweating profusely. "And, I'm so glad you're all alright...especially you, Dart...I was so...so..." Shana suddenly stopped walking and appeared to gag.

"Shana? Are you okay?" Dart asked as he walked up to her.

Shana raised her hands to her throat and shook her head. "I-I can't b-breathe!" She coughed as he eyes grew wide. "I-I c-can't _b -breathe_!" She gasped and fell to the ground, growing weak.

"No, Shana!" Dart yelled as he caught her and lifted her up in his arms. "Shana hang on – what happened?!" He asked, looked at Rose and Lavitz.

"A blast of Feyrbrand's poison almost hit Shana. It missed, but the toxic air from its purest form can be deadly...too much must have gotten into her system – " Rose began to say.

"Well _do_ something!" Dart yelled as he began to shake.

"We can't go back." Lavitz said as he began to think. "We'll never make it over Villude in time, which only leaves Lohan!" He said in relief as the thought crossed his mind.

"Lohan?" Dart asked. "But that's a commercial town, how can that help Shana?" He asked impatiently.

"There's a doctor there – Dr. Sanator, I think. I've heard he's the best doctor in all of Serdio!" Lavitz explained.

Dart nodded. "Right, let's go – "

Shana's eyes suddenly fluttered open as he gazed up at Dart while raising a weak hand to touch his face. "D-Dart...?" She whispered through ragged breathing.

"Don't say anything – save your energy!" Dart said as he hugged her closer. "We're getting you out of here, you'll be back up on your feet in no time!" He said with a smile.

The thick vines that ran up the section of wall that led up to the surface of the forest was too high for one of them to carry Shana, and they were all too weak to transform into Dragoons. So Lavitz climbed to the top first and they cut down long vines and tied Shana to a makeshift chair they made from wrapped vines and flat rock. Once Shana was pulled up to the surface, Rose and Dart climbed up and the group the forest through the exit on the opposite side of the large spider-web covered hole they had all fallen through hours ago.


End file.
